


Parent's Love

by PenelopeR



Category: Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: What would the story be like if Ross's parents were alive
Relationships: Andrew Blamey/Verity Poldark, Demelza Carne/Ross Poldark, Elizabeth Chynoweth/Francis Poldark
Comments: 176
Kudos: 141





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little muse in my head

Ross sat on the train, staring out of the window sighing. He was nearly home from a bloody battle in Iraq, and he wanted to be at home with his mum and dad. "Ross Poldark," he heard a voice say. He groaned why couldn't he just finish his journey in peace. He turned and saw Ruth Teague staring at him. 

"Ruth," Ross said as politely as he could muster. "I thought it was you," Ruth said smiling, "how are you? How was the war?" Ross rolled his eyes at her and sighed. "A war is war," Ross said tiredly. "Are you back for the wedding of the century?" Ruth asked as she looked at him seriously. Ross looked at her seriously. "I know it would be totally awks for you considering you used to go out with Elizabeth..." Ruth said still chatting not noticing Ross's look. 

"But if you need a date for the wedding," Ruth said continuing. "I'm not going," Ross said butting in. Ruth looked at him shocked. "But your family," Ruth exclaimed. "Ruth," Ross said sighing, "I don't mean to be rude here, but it's none of your business and if I was family, they wouldn't have been fucking behind my back while I was being blown up in Iraq, would they? I had to find out from my mum and dad in a fucking letter, now if you don't mind, would you just shut up for the rest of my journey home..." Ruth looked at him shocked as Ross turned to face out the window again. 

___

Ross limped off the train and sighed as he took in the fresh air and then saw Ruth get off the train but his thought was interrupted by arms wrapped around him. "My darling," Grace said as she looked at him, "its so..." Ross looked at her as his mother's tears came. "Don't cry mum," Ross said to her. "Are you honestly okay?" Grace asked looking at him. "My leg hurts like a bitch, but I am alive unlike so many others, so it's good mum..." Grace looked at him and sighed.

"And your heart Ross?" Grace asked looking at him. "Mum don't," Ross said seriously, "it's fine, at least we didn't marry eh?" Grace looked at him and nodded. "She's not good enough for my boy," Grace said seriously. "Mum," Ross said slowly. "Come on," Grace said slowly, "Jud is in the car, ready to take my boy home..."

"Where's dad?" Ross asked as he picked up his bag and limped down the station. "At work," Grace said rolling his eyes, "you know him, the farm can't survive without him..." Ross rolled his eyes. "Well at least I can help him now," Ross said seriously. Grace just smiled at him. 

___

"Captain" Jud said smiling at him as he opened the car door for them. "Jud," Ross said smiling, "how are you?" Jud laughed. "Same old, same old, Prudie is at home making you lunch," Jud said laughing, "ready to fatten you up..." Ross laughed at him as he sat in the back. "Has her food improved?" Ross asked cheekily. "No comment," Jud said laughing, "I want to stay married..." Ross just smiled at him. "Don't be mean," Grace said seriously, "she tries her best, and don't worry, I've made most of the lunch..." Ross smiled at her. How he missed his mother's cooking.

___

Ross got out the car and looked around and smiled, he was home, not to the home he expected, a thought ran through him of Elizabeth running up to him, her engagement ring twinkling in the late autumn's sun, but alas it wasn't... she was marrying his best friend, his cousin no less... Grace took his hand as if knowing his thoughts. "You're worth ten of her," Grace whispered to him. Ross was silent as she just looked at him. 

"My boy," Joshua said as he put down his spade and smiled at him. "Dad," Ross said slowly and then stopped as he saw his eye, a purple bruise on his eye, "What the fuck has happened to you? Who did this?" Joshua looked at him and laughed. "Calm down," Joshua said slowly, "it's fine... I'm fine, a brother's disagreement that's all..."

"Charles did that?" Ross asked in disbelieve. "Don't," Grace exclaimed, "just don't..." Joshua looked at her. "My love," Joshua whispered to her, "I'm fine, I've had worse..." Grace rolled his eyes. "What was it about?" Ross asked him seriously. Joshua was silent. "Oh," Ross said seriously, "dad...."

"Now let me," Joshua said seriously, "I told him me and your mother wouldn't be going to the wedding... Your uncle took offence..." Ross looked at him. "You and mum can go, I won't be offended..." Ross said seriously. "Why would we do that?" Joshua asked him, "you're our son, that letter we wrote you was the hardest letter we had to write son..." Ross looked at him and sighed. "It was the hardest letter I had to read," Ross said honestly. 

Grace looked at him. "I thought Francis was better than that," Grace said slowly. "He's a twerp like his father," Joshua said seriously, "anyway he said something offensive and that's how we both ended up with black eyes... You should see his face..." Ross looked at him. "Dad," Ross said slowly, "tell me honestly how long has it been going on for?" Joshua looked at Grace. "Let's go inside for lunch shall we?"

___

Ross hugged Prudie tightly and smiled at him. "Nice to see you again captain," Prudie said, "lunch is ready, don't worry it's mostly your mother's cooking..." Ross smiled at her and sat down wearily. "Tell me how long the betrayal lasted for?" Ross asked as he took a roll from the table. "It's been going on for years," Grace whispered. "Years!" Ross spluttered out, "six months ago, we were on Skype planning our wedding, they must have been laughing at me..."

Grace looked at him. "Francis came here to explain," Grace said gently. "I threw him off our land," Joshua said bitterly. "What did he have to say?" Ross asked as he looked at them. "He tried to apologize," Grace said as she took a sip of her water, "said that he loved Elizabeth, and she loved him and with you away on duty Elizabeth..." Ross held his hand up and sighed. "No more," Ross said as he took a gulp of his cider. 

"You are better off out of it," Joshua said as he poured him another cider and looked at him. "I love her dad," Ross said slowly, "I love her, I have done since school, how could she just throw it all away..." Grace looked at him. "Because she never loved you," Grace said slowly. Ross closed his eyes painfully. "You will find someone else," Grace continued, "someone worthy of you..." 

Ross looked at her. "I don't want anyone else," Ross muttered slowly. "Sow your seeds," Joshua said as he tucked into his lunch, "your young, your twenty-three, I was out all over Cornwall sowing my oats, when you meet the right one you settle down and you just live your life, like I did with your mother..." 

Ross looked at him and sighed. "Joshua!" Grace exclaimed seriously, "I don't want grandchildren yet... well not from a one-night stand at least..." Ross rolled his eyes. "Mum I know what a condom is," Ross said rolling his eyes. Joshua winked at him and smiled. "Such talk at the dinner table," Grace said seriously. 

___

"I will go upstairs and get changed after lunch to help you dad," Ross said as he took a bite of a pasty and smiled. "Mum this is awesome," Ross exclaimed, "I've missed your food from the bakery!" Grace smiled at him and laughed. "The bakery has missed you as well..." Grace said smiling, "but they aren't my pasties..." Ross looked at her. "You have young Demelza to thank for those," Grace said smiling. "Her adopted daughter," Joshua said rolling her eyes. Grace looked at her. 

Ross looked at them confused. "Demelza," Grace said slowly, "is a college student, she's had a tough life..." Ross looked at her. "Well thank her for the pasties..." Ross said slowly as he stood up. "I am sure you will see her around," Joshua said slowly, "your mother likes feeding her..." Grace looked at him. "Her mother has just died," Grace said seriously, "I'm joking with you," Joshua said standing up, "she's a lovely girl..." Grace nodded her head and stood up to clear up the table. "I'll help mum," Ross said as he turned from the dresser after drinking another cider. 

"You should be resting that leg son," Grace said looking at him. "It's fine mum," Ross whispered, "It's fine..." Grace looked at him. "Son," she said gently. "I'm okay mum," Ross said slowly, "I'm hurt as hell and angry as anything, but I'm okay, I am going to help dad on the farm and then go and see Zacky and Paul, or has Francis stolen them as well..."

Grace looked at him. "He could never take your friends," Grace said slowly, "Zacky is working at the boatyard and Paul is doing his thing, you know Paul." Ross nodded. "I might go to the pub tonight," Ross said to her, "have a few drinks and take my mind off things..." Grace nodded at him. "Things will get better, you will see," Grace said seriously. 

___

Ross sat down in the garden and watched his father and Jud working in the fields and sighed as he stood up. "I'm going for a walk," Ross shouted out as he walked out the gate of Nampara and sighed. He closed his eyes and thought back to when he left, he stood on those cliffs and proposed to her. He uttered the words will you marry me, the thought of having her body again, saying vows to her kept him going through the war, when the letter came from his mum and dad, telling him about the betrayal. 

He looked out towards the sea and sighed. What was he back for now, no fiancée, no Francis, no life. "Ross," he heard a voice say and turned and saw Verity standing there. "Verity," Ross said coldly, "don't you have a wedding to plan..." Verity looked at him. "Ross," she said slowly, "when did you get back?" Ross looked back to the sea and sighed. "This morning," he said slowly, "so how long Verity had you known your brother was fucking my girl?" Verity winced at the language. 

"Ross," she said slowly, "I was in the dark for a long time... I had no idea..." Ross scoffed. "I had to find out from a letter from my parents telling me my best friend, my cousin was with my fiancée and they were going to get married..." Verity turned towards him and sighed. "I can see how..." Verity said slowly, "I can see how this must be..." Ross stopped her with a scoff. "Maybe I should of just been blown up," Ross said seriously, "my dreams have been shattered and nothing is here now..." Verity looked at him. "But then I couldn't do that to my mum," Ross continued. "Ross," Verity whispered to him, "she was never worthy of you, one day you will see that, and you will believe that, I am sorry for my brother and I am glad your home, I missed you..."

Ross did a small smile at her and nodded. "I missed you too," he whispered as he turned back towards the sea and then smiled as he felt Verity's hand in his, he squeezed it and sighed, as as usual his anger was disappearing when he was around his cousin.


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross meets his cousin and Elizabeth for the first time since the betrayal

Ross woke up and rubbed his head. "Fuck," he muttered as he rubbed his eyes, his head was pounding. "How much did I drink," he muttered as he scrunched up his face and tried to remember last night. He remembered meeting Zacky and Paul, but that was it, he couldn't remember anything else. 

He could just remember the shots, he groaned at the memory and picked up the pint glass of water and knocked it back. "Fuck," he muttered and then saw his mum enter and open the curtains. "What time is it?" Ross asked her. "Ten o'clock," Grace said looking at him. "I should help dad," Ross muttered slowly. "I think you should sober up," Grace said seriously, "and next time you go out, don't come in singing some God awful song at two in the morning..." Ross looked at her. 

"I'm going to the bakery now," Grace said to him, "but I've made you a bacon roll..." Ross smiled at her. "Thanks mum," Ross said as he sat up. "You're lucky I love you..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "At least someone does," Ross muttered. Grace turned and looked at him. "Son," Grace said gently, "she isn't worth it..." Ross sighed loudly. "Mum," Ross said gently, "It will take me time..." 

Grace nodded at him. "You have all the time in the world," Grace whispered, "but don't let it ruin your life..." Ross smiled at her and took a bite of his sandwich. 

___

Ross came down and smiled at Prudie. "How's the head?" she asked laughing and then handed him a paracetamol and a glass of water. "You are a lifesaver!" Ross exclaimed, "thank you... it hurts like a bitch..." Prudie just smiled at him as Ross headed out the back and sat on the garden benches and just looked at his father working. "Are you going to work?" Jud asked him as he walked up to him. "When my head stops throbbing," Ross said slowly. Jud chuckled. "Zacky and Martin are a bad influence," Ross said laughing and then stopped as he thought he saw a Mercedes pull up in the driveway. Jud turned and looked. "You can't hide for ever," Jud said to him. "I like that option," Ross said slowly, "hopefully its just Verity..." 

Joshua sighed as he saw the car draw up and then walked towards it and saw his son sitting there with Jud and sighed. "Uncle," Francis said as he locked the car and then smiled as Elizabeth looked at him. "Francis," Joshua said coldly, "how can I help you?" Francis looked at him. "We heard he was back," Francis said as he looked at Joshua. "Aye," Joshua said slowly, "Aye he is back..." 

"We want to extend the invite again to you and Aunt, and of course to Ross," Francis said to him. Joshua scoffed. "We will be so sad if you weren't there," Elizabeth said to Joshua, "I know its come as a surprise..." Joshua looked at her. "I don't think so," Joshua said slowly, "we won't be attending..." Francis looked at him. "Uncle..." Francis said slowly and then stopped as Ross walked slowly towards them. 

"Ross," Francis said as he looked at him, "Ruth told us you were back..." Ross looked at him, and he felt anger at his cousin for the first time in his life. "Did she now," Ross said slowly, "she always had a big mouth... I'm surprised I couldn't hear her foghorn mouth in Iraq telling me you and her were fucking behind my back..." Elizabeth looked at him and winced. "Ross..." she whispered, "it wasn't like that..."

"What was it like Elizabeth, pray do tell..." Ross said harshly, "because I had grand plans when I came home, plans of marriage and houses and children..." Francis looked at him. "It just happened, we..." Francis started. "You what? You're cheaters, you're liars, you're what Francis..." Francis looked at him. "I loved her the moment I set eyes on her," Francis said looking at him. Ross scoffed. "And so did I, and if you asked her out first, I would have backed off straight away... not fucking wait until I was in Iraq and getting mother fucking shot at..." 

"It wasn't like that..." Elizabeth exclaimed. "What was it like then?" Ross asked her, "what was it like?" Elizabeth sighed. "We got the call from your mother telling us about the car explosion and how you were hurt, you must believe me I was upset, I was inconsolable, and Francis was there, he held me and it just happened, we kissed... and then..." Ross put his hands up. "Don't go into detail," Ross said slowly, "so while I was in a military hospital, my fiancée and cousin were fucking, nice!" 

"Ross," Francis exclaimed, "please try to understand..." Ross looked at him. "I understand Francis, I understand... you know what? I can get that you love each other, but you could have told me, broken it off with me, but oh no, you Skyped me, told me you loved me at the end of each conversation, told me you couldn't wait to see me again, built me up and it was only my mother catching you out... that I knew otherwise what I would have come home to this engagement news..." Elizabeth looked down at the floor. 

"We didn't want to lie," Elizabeth said slowly, "but we didn't want to tell you over the internet, we wanted to tell you in person..." Ross scoffed. "How kind of you," Ross said sarcastically. "We would really like you to come to the wedding," Elizabeth said to him, "we can still be friends..."

"Friends?" Ross scoffed, "Are you serious? How can you ever think that we could be friends? I wish you both all the happiness but I won't be attending your wedding..." Elizabeth nodded and then went into her bag and pulled out a ring, a diamond ring. "I think you should have this back," Elizabeth said as she put it in his hand. Ross looked down at it and willed the tears to stay at bay, he then caught sight of the engagement ring on her finger, bigger and better than he could ever give her. 

"I hope you can give it to someone else," Elizabeth said seriously, "I am sorry Ross..." Ross just looked at her and nodded and let the ring fall to the floor as he walked off. Francis looked at him as Ross slammed the door shut. 

___

"We won't be attending," Joshua said looking at them, "I hope you're both happy, that letter we wrote to him was the worst letter I have had to write, knowing we would break our son's heart…" Elizabeth sighed. "We would have done it in person," Elizabeth said slowly, "if it wasn't for Grace's helper at the café seeing us..." Joshua looked at her. "Are you serious?" Joshua exclaimed, "don't you dare blame Demelza for your whorish behaviour!"

Elizabeth gasped in shock. "I am not apologizing for saying that," Joshua said seriously, "you had an affair with his cousin, Demelza saw you pawing each other in his mother's bakery, what the fuck do you think she was going to do, keep quiet... I am glad she didn't... I am glad she told Grace what me and her always knew, you were never good enough for my son, you never have been and one day he will realize that, right now he doesn't, and he is hurting like a mother fucking bitch, but one day, he will realize that he had a lucky escape..."

"Uncle!" Francis exclaimed, "I must..." Joshua scoffed. "Call me Joshua," Joshua said slowly, "we're not family any more, family don't betray each other, you betrayed him and in return you betrayed us, I wish you happiness... but I don't want to be anywhere near it." Joshua walked off slowly and sighed. 

___

Ross sat in the kitchen and put his head in his hands. "Son," Joshua said as he put down a glass of whiskey in front of him. "I have been a fool," Ross whispered to him. "No," Joshua said slowly, "not a fool, you are in love, it will take time..." Ross was silent and nodded. "Did you see the rock he gave her," Ross said sighing, "better than my pitiful diamond..." Joshua looked at him. "If you love someone the ring doesn't matter," Joshua said gently, "I proposed to Grace using a ring-pull from a Foster's can, but she said yes and nearly twenty-five years later we are still strong, you will find that someone..." 

"I thought I did," Ross said slowly. Joshua tried not to scoff. "I know you didn't like her, why?" Ross asked him slowly. Joshua went over to the sideboard and poured himself a whiskey. "Don't tell your mother," Joshua said slowly and then sat down and sighed, "I suppose I just couldn't see her and you lasting, look around Ross, one day this would be yours the farm, the bakery, the house, can you see her here..." Ross looked down and shook his head.

"She doesn't love anyone but herself," Joshua said slowly, "I just wish I could have been proved wrong, I would rather than watch you be this hurt..." Ross nodded at him. "I wish you had been too," Ross said slowly. 

___

The day passed and Ross sat in the living room watching TV drinking whiskey and then looked up and saw someone looking at him. "Hello," Ross said as stood up wearily. "Hey," she said as she looked at him, "sorry to disturb you, Grace asked me to drop you off some lunch..." Ross looked at her. "She said you liked my pasties..." she said again, "I'm Demelza..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, yes I did," Ross said slowly, "I'm sorry, I've had a hard day..." Demelza nodded her head and put the plate down on the table. 

"I've left some lemonade in the kitchen," Demelza said continuing. "Thank you," Ross said as he put his glass down and looked at her. "Mum speaks highly of you," Ross said slowly. "She's a good woman," Demelza said slowly, "your very lucky..." Ross scoffed at that. "I don't feel lucky right now," Ross said bitterly. Demelza looked at him and saw him sit back down on the couch. 

"Demelza!" Joshua exclaimed, "hello my dear, I see you've met my son..." Demelza smiled at him and nodded. "You must be so happy he is finally home," Demelza said happily, "I know how much you've missed him, and now he is back..." Joshua nodded proudly. "Grace sent food for us has she?" Joshua asked as he smelt the air. "I made pasties," Demelza said, "Grace said how much you both loved them..."

Joshua nodded. "How are you holding up?" Joshua asked her as Demelza walked towards the door. "It's..." Demelza started, "it's hard..." Joshua nodded his head. "When's the funeral?" Joshua asked gently. "Next week," Demelza whispered. "Grace and I will be there," Joshua said squeezing her hand. Demelza smiled brightly. "Demelza," Joshua called out as she walked towards the front door, "thank you for lunch, and please keep safe..." Demelza stopped breathing for a moment but just nodded her head as she shut the door. 

___

Ross ate the pasty and was silent as Joshua just looked at him. "Her mother died," Joshua said after a period of silence. "So I gathered," Ross said slowly, "and there's me going on about my shitty life..." Joshua looked at him. "So what's her story then, why must she keep safe..." Ross said slowly. "Her mother died," Joshua said again, "sucide... she hung herself..." Ross looked at him and put his lemonade down. "Demelza found her hanging," Joshua continued, "she called your mother up in the middle of the night...in tears..." 

"Fuck!" Ross exclaimed, "why on earth..." Joshua looked at her. "Her father Thomas Carne," Joshua said seriously, "one moment with him I'd like to rip his fucking head off, I don't know but I suspect he abuses Demelza..." Ross stares at him. "That's a serious accusation to make," Ross whispered. "Maybe so," Joshua whispered, "maybe so, but I believe I am right..." Ross nodded. "I was a bit rude to her," Ross said slowly. Joshua laughed loudly. "Your rude to everyone," Joshua exclaimed. "Thanks," Ross said rolling his eyes, "Dad thank you with Elizabeth and Francis earlier..." Joshua just smiled at him. "Eat your pasty," Joshua said slowly, "and no more whiskey, you know it worries your mum..." Ross just nodded at him as he sighed.


	3. Trying to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross tries his upmost to move on.

Ross walked across the moors towards Grace's bakery and sighed. He just had to get out of the house, he needed some air, he needed time to breath, this morning seeing Elizabeth bought it all back, his feelings, his love, and now it was just gone. How could she just forget everything they shared. He proposed to her on the cliffs by Nampara, on bended knee declaring his love for her.

 _"Yes Ross," Elizabeth said looking at him with tears in her eyes, "yes I will marry you, I love you Ross Poldark_

He stopped as he saw himself outside his mum's bakery and then smiled as he saw his mum working away along with Demelza. Ross walked in and then stopped as Zacky stood up from his table. "How's your head mate?" Zacky asked him, "you could barely walk when you left last night." Ross sighed as he sat down with him. "What did I drink last night?" Ross asked slowly, "I felt like death..."

"You still look like death..." Zacky said laughing, "Demelza love, could captain have a coffee please..." Demelza smiled at him and nodded. "Would you like a pasty?" Demelza asked Ross. "If you wouldn't mind," Ross said slowly. "Of course," Demelza said slowly, "it's our last one... You're lucky" 

Ross went to the counted and looked at her. "Demelza," Ross said as he put his hand through his curls, "I am sorry about the way I spoke to you at lunchtime..." Grace walked out of the kitchen and looked at him. "Don't worry," Grace said seriously, "I warned her how rude you could be!" Ross looked at her. "Mum!" Ross exclaimed as Zacky laughed.

Demelza smiled at him. "It's okay," Demelza said slowly, "you weren't rude, just abrupt!" Ross looked at her and then smiled as he saw a twinkle in her eye. "I will bring your coffee over..." Demelza said slowly, "and if you're polite I might even bring you my famous apple pie!" Ross looked at her and laughed. Grace stopped in her tracks as he heard him, a genuine laugh, he hadn't laughed for a long time, not since that letter they wrote, even their Zoom calls since, there was no laughter, not even a smile. 

_"Ross," Joshua said as he looked at him through the screen, "can you see me, you know I am rubbish with this technology..." Grace expected a laugh but nothing, not even a smile. "Is it true?" Ross said gasping, "your letter, Francis and Elizabeth..." Joshua nodded his head. "How do you know?" Ross continued, "how did you find out?" Grace looked at Joshua. "They were kissing in the bakery," Grace said slowly. Ross turned his away in disgust._

Ross sat back down with Zacky and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this," Zacky said as he looked at him. "You and your girl are getting married," Ross said finishing it for him. "I didn't want to rub it in last night," Zacky said looking at him. "We could have had a double wedding," Ross said sighing. "I doubt it," Zacky said scoffing, "Elizabeth wouldn't of liked my idea of a wedding..."

Ross looked at him. "She would hate to share her wedding day," Zacky said. Ross hated to admit he was right but nodded his head without saying the words. "Congratulations mate," Ross said trying to smile. "We were wondering if you wanted to be the best man," Zacky said looking at him. "Do I have to wear a stupid suit and a hat?" Ross asked looking at him. Zacky laughed. "No," Zacky said. "Then I will be honoured," Ross said and then stopped as Demelza put down his coffee and pasty. "Thank you," Ross said looking at her, "do I get my apple pie now?" Ross fluttered his eyelashes at her. "Maybe," she said as she picked up Zacky's plate. 

"She's pretty isn't she?" Zacky asked as he looked at him. Ross looked at him. "Zacky," Ross said seriously. Zacky held his hands up and laughed. "Maybe you could bring her as your guest..." Zacky said seriously. Ross rolled his eyes and then stopped as he saw Elizabeth enter. Demelza looked at her and put down Ross's apple pie in front of him. "Here you go," she said smiling at him, "my famous apple pie..." Ross looked Elizabeth ignoring her.

___

"Elizabeth," Grace said coldly as she stood there. "Grace darling," Elizabeth said slowly, "I've come to the bakery to ask if you could make my wedding cake, I know it would mean a lot Francis... he loves your bakes..." Grace just stared at her. "Are you for real?" Grace asked her seriously. "Chocolate especially," Elizabeth continued smiling at her. 

Grace just stood and looked at her. "Grace," Demelza whispered worriedly. Elizabeth looked at Demelza coldly. "This is a private conversation with family," Elizabeth said as she looked down her nose at her. "Are you seriously asking me if I would make your wedding cake..." Grace said to her. Elizabeth looked at her. "Francis..." Elizabeth started. "Francis can rot in hell for all I care," Grace exclaimed, "I would make him a cake and hoped you and him choked..."

"I can't believe the gall of you," Grace exclaimed, "to come in here like you didn't break my boys heart... expecting me to make you a wedding cake... No Elizabeth I won't make your cake..." Elizabeth looked at her and then looked around and saw everyone looking at her. "I hope one day we can put this all behind us..." Elizabeth said slowly. "I doubt that," Grace said slowly, "you cheated on my son with his cousin, you broke his trust and his heart..." Elizabeth looked at her. "And he broke mine going to Iraq," Elizabeth said seriously, "a soldier, what kind of job is that..."

Demelza looked at Ross as he stood up angrily. "A noble one," Demelza said seriously, "someone who brings honour and strength to the table..." Elizabeth looked at her. "Did I ask you?" Elizabeth asked bitterly. "I broke your heart," Ross whispered as he looked at her, "by going to war to fight for my country... is that what you're telling me? It's my fault..." 

"You left me," Elizabeth exclaimed, "do we have to do this now, people are looking..." Ross looked at her. "I left to do my job," Ross exclaimed at her, "my job, I am a soldier..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "You could have done so much more Ross, earn so much more money... Francis is going to take over his father's business, he's going to be the owner of Pro-Electric company, he has status, you're a soldier who will be a farmer..." 

"Francis couldn't own a puppy," Grace said seriously. Elizabeth looked at her and sighed. "I am sorry," Elizabeth said slowly, "for what it's worth, we just would never have worked out, but we would love it if you came to the wedding..." Ross looked at her. "I don't think so," Ross said seriously, "I'm washing my hair..."

___

"Ross," Zacky said looking at him. "Let's go out," Ross said as he knocked back his coffee, "I need something stronger, I need to just get out, we could celebrate your upcoming wedding..." Grace looked at him. "You went out last night," Grace said gently, "maybe you should..." Ross looked at his mum sharply. "I'm twenty-three mum, I don't need your permission..." Ross said seriously. "No you don't," Grace said slowly, "no you don't..."

"I don't know," Zacky said seriously, "Mary wanted a night together and shit, I shouldn't be telling you this, but she's pregnant... I really should be with her..." Ross stopped and looked at him. "Of course," Ross said looking down at his pie, "of course, maybe the weekend..." Zacky looked at him and nodded. "Barcelona mate," Zacky exclaimed, "the stag night..." Ross smiled at him as Zacky stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Ross," Zacky exclaimed, "for its worth she's wrong, I was, and I am still proud of you for serving our country... she was never right for you, one day you will wake up and smell the coffee..." Ross looked at him and sniffed his coffee. "I'm smelling the coffee," Ross said seriously, "and nope nothing, I'm still in love with her..." 

Zacky looked at Grace who nodded at him and zipped her lips. "I won't say a word," Grace said smiling, "but congratulations daddy!" Zacky just grinned at her as he shut the door.

___

Ross drank his coffee and then sighed. "So you saw them," Ross said as he looked at Demelza as she cleaned up Zacky's bits. Demelza was silent. "I wish you just kept silent and not tell my mum and I could have lived in ignorant bliss..." Ross continued. "It was the right thing to do," Demelza whispered slowly, "Grace has been good to me..." Ross turned and looked at her. "She never wanted me to marry her," Ross said slowly, "she was probably delighted when you told her..."

Demelza looked at him furiously. "No," Demelza said her Cornish accent getting stronger, "she was devastated, she refused to believe it at first and said I was mistaken, until she saw it with her own eyes, and she was dreading telling you...." Ross looked at her. "I wish she didn't tell me," Ross said again, "ignorant bliss, I could have spent my rehabilitation in ignorant bliss..." Demelza looked at him. "Until you came home," Demelza said as she took a broom and started to sweep up, "and then what have the rug pulled from under you..."

Ross stood up and looked at her. "Tell mum I'm going out," Ross said slowly, "I'll be back later..." Demelza looked at him. "She's going to cook you a special dinner," Demelza said seriously. "I am not five for fucks sake," Ross said groaning, "special dinners aren't going to bring back Elizabeth..." "You don't know how lucky you are," Demelza muttered to him. "Yeah having your cousin fuck your fiancée is real lucky, and eating my mum's stupid dinner isn't going to stop it..." 

"At least you have your mum," Demelza said loudly, "a mum who defends you and loves you, and wants to make everything better for you, I wish and pray for one meal with my mother, one meal, one, you're so fucking lucky Ross Poldark, so lucky you don't see what is in front of your eyes, yes you are hurting, yes it fucking sucks what happened to you, but worse things can happen in life..."

Ross scoffed. "Yeah well right now this is like a punch in the fucking gut..." Demelza looked at him and shook her head. "Try coming home to find your mother hanging from the fucking ceiling, and then dying in your arms Ross Poldark, that's a punch in the gut...I would go through what you are any day of the week just to have my mum wanting to make me food and love me and fight my battles... your lucky..."

Demelza dropped her broom and walked out of the cafe with a slam of a door. "Demelza?" Grace asked confused as she came out and looked at Ross. "What did you say Ross?" Grace asked looking at him. "I..." Ross said scratching his head. Grace looked at him hands on her hips. "I..." he started again, "I was a bastard..." Grace looked at him. "What did you do?" Grace looked at him. "I didn't mean too," Ross said slowly. "What did you say?" Grace asked him again. "I think I may have made it sound like I was belittling her mother's death..."

Grace glared at him. "May have?" Grace asked him. "Okay I did," Ross exclaimed, "she was defending you and I snapped and she said how lucky I am and I..." Grace put her hands up. "I don't want to hear anymore," Grace said seriously, "i know your hurting, and I am sorry about that, but I won't have you being rude to my members of staff Ross Vennor Poldark and my friend... so tomorrow you will be here to apologise..." Ross looked at her like a school boy and nodded his head. "I am just hurting mum," Ross whispered. Grace sighed in annoyance and then smiled as she held him. "I know son," she whispered, "I know, but you have to live your life, she'sgetting married and moved on and you must too!" Ross nodded his head. "I will try mum," he whispered.


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has to apologise

Ross walked into Nampara ad sighed. "What did you do boy?" Joshua asked him seriously. "How do you know I did something?" Ross asked him as he sat down and then saw Prudie just look at him. "Alright, alright," Ross said sighing, "I am a grumpy bastard..." Joshua looked at him. "What happened?" Joshua asked him. "Elizabeth came to the bakery," Ross said sighing, "Zacky is going to be a father and getting married, and I told Demelza she didn't know how I felt... even after she told me about her mum..."

Joshua was silent as he poured him a drink and passed it to him. "Well that is being a bastard," Joshua said honestly. "Thanks dad," Ross said sarcastically looking at him. "She was defending him too," Grace said as she walked in and hung her coat up and then went to Joshua and kissed him. "Was she now?" Joshua said with a glint in his eyes, "Elizabeth called our son just a solider Joshua! Just a solider..." Ross looked at Grace trying not to laugh.

"Francis would run away from danger," Grace said angrily, "talking about him taking over from Charles like its some amazing feat, well our son saved peoples lives... and got hurt in the process..." Joshua put his hands on her shoulders gently. "Gracie, calm down lovely," he whispered, "we all know what its about, Ross would never have had the money or the status..."

"I am here you know!" Ross exclaimed, "your sorry excuse of a son is here! And Elizabeth isn't a gold digger!" Joshua looked at Grace and sighed. "She isn't!" Ross exclaimed, "I would have given her the world!" Grace looked at him. "Maybe so," Grace said slowly, "but that doesn't excuse you offending my colleague..." 

"I am sorry alright, I forgot her mother died, and I was a prick, she was telling me you were cooking me a meal tonight and I should be grateful and not going out to get pissed... Ad how lucky I am to have you..." Joshua looked at Grace as Grace smiled at him. "She said that?" Grace asked him as tears filled her eyes. "Mum," Ross said worriedly, "I'm sorry, of course I will have dinner..." Grace wiped her eyes and smiled at him. "I would have understood if you went out Ross," Grace said gently, "I think Demelza just wanted you to appreciate what you have, not what you don't have..." 

Ross looked at her. "Elizabeth is marrying Francis," Joshua said slowly, "you have to try and move on... She can never have another mother, never, you can love again, I think that's what she was saying..." Ross looked down and sighed. "I don't want to love again," Ross whispered. "Maybe not now," Grace said slowly, "but in time you will, I know it doesn't seem like it now..." Ross looked at her and sighed and stood up. "I should go and apologize..." Grace looked at him. "Maybe," Grace said as she looked at Prudie, "Maybe I could ask her to dinner?"

___

Ross looked at Joshua as they sat in the garden waiting for Demelza to arrive as Grace and Prudie rushed around inside. "So she's the daughter mum always wanted," Ross said to Joshua as he sipped his beer. "Demelza is a dear soul," Joshua said slowly, "she is a loving girl, she adores mum..." Ross nodded. "And she's a good baker," Ross said looking at Joshua. "Oh yes," Joshua said slowly, "she had to be, she looks after her brothers and her dad..." Ross was silent. "As I said," Joshua said slowly, "Demelza is going through a lot, Grace and I think she's hiding a lot from us..." Ross nodded at him and then stopped as he saw Demelza open the gate, and he stopped as he saw a dog come bundling up to Joshua.

"Hello Garrick," Joshua said as he patted his head, "how are you boy!" Joshua smiled at Demelza as she stood nervously by. "Demelza," Joshua continued, "thank you so much for coming, and bringing Garrick with you, I love this dog!" Demelza smiled widely at him. "He was pleased to come," Demelza said, "he knew he would get treats under the table..." Joshua laughed and then smiled as he saw Ross stand there rubbing his hair. 

"You're not out then?" Demelza asked as she looked at him. "No," Ross said slowly, "I decided to stay in, my hangover hasn't gone from last night..." Demelza nodded at him. "I'll take him inside," Joshua said as he led Garrick inside towards the house. 

___

"Demelza," Ross said as he looked at her, "I want to apologize about this afternoon... I am so sorry for making it seem..." Demelza put her arms up to stop him. "It's okay," Demelza said slowly, "I know you didn't mean to belittle my mother, I suppose its still raw for me..." Ross looked at her. "It's not okay," Ross said honestly, "I always get told I am rude and grumpy but that was... well I shouldn't take my feelings for Elizabeth out on you..."

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "She did a shitty thing," Demelza whispered. Ross was silent as he looked out at the farm. "Not as shitty..." Ross started and then stopped trying to find the words. "As my mum killing herself?" Demelza asked finishing his sentence. Ross just stared at her. "She couldn't cope any more," Demelza whispered, "I am not angry at her... I am sad for her and my brothers..." Ross looked at her again. "And your father?" he whispered. Demelza was silent. "I suppose so," she said after a while. 

"How long were you with Elizabeth?" Demelza asked him. Ross sighed and rubbed his hair. "About three years, maybe four," Ross said slowly, "I've known her years, we all went to school together, and everyone loved her, me, Francis and George..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "And all the girls loved you I bet," Demelza said smiling, "all the girls would ask Grace when your return was..." Ross looked at her and scrunched his nose up. "I only wanted one girl," Ross said slowly, "and I know it doesn't excuse what I said to you, and it's not in comparison to what you are going through, but..."

"Your hearts breaking?" Demelza asked him in a whisper. "I spent the whole time in Iraq talking to my squaddies about Elizabeth, how we were going to be married and have children and I would come back and my life was sorted..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "My accident happened and all I thought about was my Elizabeth, how I had to learn to walk again for her, then the letter came..."

"Maybe she's right," Ross said slowly, "I shouldn't of joined the army...." Demelza looked at him. "She's wrong," Demelza whispered, "you joined the army to protect us, to protect other people, I think that's noble and if you were my fiancée I would be dead proud of you..." Ross turned and looked at her. "Can I be honest with you?" Demelza asked him. "I think you will be anyway, you're just like my mother which I think is why you both get on..." 

"You have to live your life," Demelza said to him, "you don't know when it will end and how it will end, as you very much know from your accident, you love her yes, but one day that love will go and you will love someone who will love you back completely and if you were my fiancée, my boyfriend and I got the phone call from your regiment I would have been on that plane and there at your bedside, not shagging someone else..." Ross was silent as he looked at her.

Demelza turned towards him and kissed his cheek. "You will move on, you deserve too, she's moved on and in time you will too..." She walked into the house leaving a bemused Ross standing there.

___

"Did you see that!" Grace exclaimed, "she kissed his cheek..." Joshua rolled his eyes as he gave Garrick a piece of chicken that was resting on the side. "Grace," Joshua said seriously, "don't meddle..." Grace turned and looked at him. "Joshua," Grace said excitedly, "I told you they would be perfect for each other, she is just what he needs..." Joshua looked at her and sighed. "Grace don't meddle please..." he whispered, "Demelza is too precious for his one night of action..." Grace rolled her eyes. "Trust me," Grace whispered, "I see love on the horizon..."

"I see meddling on the horizon," Joshua whispered and then smiled as Demelza entered. "Did my son apologize?" Grace asked her, "I can't apologize enough for him, we didn't bring him up like that..." Demelza smiled at her. "He did," Demelza whispered, "it's all fine, I understand, and I was being sensitive... can I help with dinner Grace?" 

___

"So what did Elizabeth want?" Joshua asked as they sat down for dinner and Ross groaned. "Dad seriously," Ross said seriously, "do we have too..." "She wanted me to make the cake..." Grace exclaimed, "Can you believe it... after what she did to our boy, and she wants me to make the wedding cake..." Joshua put his knife and fork down. "I have rat poison in the shed," Joshua said winking at her, "could use it instead of sugar..." 

Demelza looked at Ross worriedly as he looked at his dad angrily. "I could make the cake," Demelza said seriously. "You will do no such thing," Grace said seriously, "why they thought I would make the cake is beyond me, we aren't even going..." Ross ate his chicken and sighed. "She lives near us mum..." Ross muttered. "Sadly," Grace said and then sighed. 

"Ruth asked me to go with her," Ross said suddenly, "on the train when I was on my way here..." Grace put her fork down and Joshua laughed. "Oh God, a date with Ruth," Joshua exclaimed, "I would rather go on a date with Anne Widecombe..." Demelza looked at them confused. "The lady that comes in sometimes with Elizabeth," Grace said to her. "Oh," Demelza said looking at them, "the one that goes on about Ross like he's Pierce Brosnan?" 

"Do you not think I am like Pierce Brosnan?" Ross asked her. "I don't know," Demelza said smiling, "I've never seen you in a Tux...." Ross put his head back and laughed. "I would never go out with Ruth," Ross said seriously, "she's too, she loves to think she's Waitrose when really she's Tesco!" Joshua laughed and patted his leg. "You must think I'm Aldi then!" Demelza said seriously. "No," Ross said looking at her, "I think your real, honest, true..."

Grace looked at Joshua smiling who just shook his head at her. "I think you should go to the wedding," Demelza said to him. Ross scoffed. "No hear me out," Demelza said seriously, "tomorrow I have to bury my mum and it will show me its over, she isn't coming back and she never will..." Ross looked at her. "And if I go to the wedding I will know..." Ross whispered. 

"I don't know if I can," Ross whispered. "You can," Demelza said slowly, "tomorrow I will have your mum and dad with me and you will have them too... they care and love you and your very lucky to have them and this house, and the farm and if she can't see that then that's her problem..." 

Ross was silent as he looked at Demelza and smiled at her. "I know your right," he whispered, "just you know going on my own... she's marrying her cousin and I'm limping into the wedding, on the arm of my cousin probably... or mum... no offence mum..."

"Why doesn't Demelza come?" Grace asked him, "I mean if we go, she could be your guest..." Joshua looked at her seriously and then at Demelza as she went red. "Gracie," Joshua said seriously. Ross looked at her and smiled. "I'll think about going," Ross said looking at them, "no promises, but if I do go, keep the date free..." Ross winked at Demelza as Grace clapped her hands happily. "I've made your favourite Ross, Chocolate cake... let me get it..." Grace said giddily. Joshua sighed and shook his head and then fed Garrick a bit of chicken.


	5. Goodbye my friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza says goodbye to her mother and Ross meets Thomas Carne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments. My mum is doing okay she is waiting for radiotherapy now.

Grace came down stairs in her black dress and sighed. "My love?" Joshua asked her as he came in from the farm. "Just thinking how life is so unfair," Grace whispered, "Demelza doesn't deserve to go through this..." Josh looked at her and sighed. "No she doesn't," Joshua said seriously, "no she doesn't, do you want me to go to the bakery and get everything ready for the wake?" Grace looked at him and shook her head. "Prudie and Jud are helping," she said slowly, "I've left your suit up on the bed..."

Ross came down with his hair in a bun and Grace stopped mid bite and just looked at him as she noticed he was wearing a suit. "Your wearing a suit," Grace said slowly. "Well observed mum," Ross said sarcastically, "I am wearing a suit, just like dad is..." Grace looked at him. "But why?" Grace asked him. "You do wear suits to a funeral do you not?" Ross asked, "or am I wrong?" Grace smiled at Joshua who just shook her head. "You want to come?" Grace asked him. "Of course," Ross said seriously, "She will need plenty of support... besides my apology was pitiful yesterday, well she wouldn't let me apologize..." Grace just smiled at him and nodded as Ross sat down and ate his breakfast. 

___

Joshua pulled up outside the church and turned and looked at Ross as Grace got out the car and smiled at Demelza's brothers as she hugged them all motherly. "Behave today," Joshua said to him as Ross looked at him confused. "I know how to behave at a funeral dad," Ross said in a huff. "I know you do," Joshua said sighing, "as I've said to you, I believe there is a lot more than what Demelza is telling us... Thomas Carne is..." Ross looked at him. "I won't cause problems at a funeral dad," Ross said as he opened the car door. 

Joshua followed him out and looked up at the church and sighed. "In a few days the wedding will be here," Ross said sadly. "And in a few years time maybe your wedding will be here with a woman who loves and deserves you," Joshua said slowly and then walked towards where Grace was.

___

Ross saw Demelza get out of the car and noticed she had very pale legs as her black skirt hitched up and then saw a purple bruise beginning to form. "Dad," Ross hissed at him, "Demelza has bruises...." Joshua turned and looked at him. "Not today son," Joshua whispered, "not today... she won't thank you for it..."

Ross saw her father come out and decided instantly he didn't like him, he looked drunk. He walked off towards the church leaving Demelza standing there. "Grace," Demelza said warmly as she saw her and Grace hugged her tightly. "Demelza," Grace said as she stroked her cheek and stopped as she saw her wear sunglasses. "Don't," Demelza whispered to her, "please don't..." Grace looked at her and nodded . 

"Ross," Demelza said in surprise, "thank you for coming, I didn't expect..." Ross just smiled at her. "I need to go in," Demelza whispered, "Thank you for coming and for letting us use the bakery for afterwards... I will pay you..." Grace held her hands up. "Nonsense," Grace exclaimed, "we want no payment, we just want to support you...." Demelza nodded as he lip wobbled. Grace held her hand. "I'll walk in with you," Grace whispered, "you shouldn't have to walk in on your own."

___

Ross and Joshua stood behind Demelza's brothers and Ross looked at Joshua. "Don't son," Joshua whispered, "because if you lose it so will I, and I would want nothing better than to punch Thomas Carne in the face, but Grace would never forgive us... Not in the house of God and Jesus... so keep your fists down and just be here for Demelza..." Ross nodded and was silent as Demelza walked past with Grace holding her hand. Demelza went to stand by her father and looked down. 

"We are here to say goodbye to our sister Demelza Carne, a wife, a mother, who is now in the gates of heaven looking down on her children, Demelza, Sam and Drake..." Ross looked at Demelza as he saw her wipe her eyes under the still worn sunglasses. 

"Her daughter Demelza is going to say a few words about her mother, Demelza if you would like to stand up..." the vicar said as he looked at her. 

___

Demelza stood up and walked slowly towards the stand and looked straight ahead and sighed, she pushed her sunglasses higher up to cover her eyes. "My mother," Demelza said slowly, "was the kindest woman in the world, she used to tell me about her dreams, dreams of being a teacher, dreams of being something in society, but sadly it wasn't meant to be for her, but she gave us the best life, she fell pregnant with me when she was seventeen and left collage and thus her dreams of being a teacher...."

"But she never resented me, she looked after me and then my brothers, but she couldn't cope anymore, she couldn't cope with all the...." Demelza stopped and took a deep breath. "She couldn't cope with everything in her life..."

Joshua turned and looked at Grace who wiped her eyes and he put his arms around him. 

___

"Mum," Demelza whispered, "I promise I will always follow my dreams, I promise I will look after my brothers, and I promise you I will always live my life to the fullest, no matter what happens I will never have another mum but I will always be positive, and I will live my life.."

"I forgive you mum for leaving me, for feeling you had no choice, I forgive you for me finding you and I am comforted by the fact I got to hold you for the final few moments... I know you couldn't cope with the abuse anymore..." Demelza sighed. "You shouldn't have had to go through that mum," Demelza continued, "none of us should have... but its over now and your safe... your safe now and that's the main thing..."

"Before we say goodbye, the most treasured memory of you and I was dancing in front of the TV to the Spice Girls and Steps, us trying to do the dance routine, so mummy I am going to sing to you as you to our safe fluffy cloud..." 

___

_No no no no  
No no no no  
Now listen little child, there will come a day  
When you will be able, able to say  
Never mind the pain, or the aggravation  
You know there's a better way for you and me to be  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Fly like an angel, heaven sent to me  
Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
But I can still feel you here  
It's not the end  
Gotta keep it strong  
Before the pain turns into fear  
So glad we made it  
Time will never change it, no no no  
No no no no  
Just a little girl, big imagination  
Never letting no one take it away  
Went into the world (into the world)  
What a revelation  
She found there's a better way  
For you and me to be  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby  
Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
But I can still feel you here  
It's not the end  
Gotta keep it strong  
Before the pain turns into fear  
So glad we made it  
Time will never change it, no no no  
No no no no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
The times when we would play about  
The way we used to scream and shout  
We never dreamed you'd go your own sweet way  
Look for the rainbow in every storm  
Find out for certain, love's gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby  
Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone  
But I can still feel you here  
It's not the end  
Gotta keep it strong  
Before the pain turns into fear  
So glad we made it  
Time will never never ever change it  
No no no no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
No no no no  
And don't forget you can rely  
No no no no  
You know it's time to say goodbye  
And don't forget on me, you can rely (no no no no)  
I will help, help you on your way  
I will be with you everyday  
No no no no  
I will be with you everyday_

___

Demelza dropped to her knees as the curtain was pulled around the coffin and she broke into loud sobs. Grace stood up gracefully and walked towards Demelza and took her hand and pulled her gently up. Demelza wrapped her arms around her and her sunglasses fell over and Grace looked at her... Demelza put her glasses on quickly and stood up and walked out with her head held high, holding her brothers hands. 

___

Demelza looked out at the sky and felt a presence behind her, she turned her head and smiled as she saw Ross standing there. "Thank you for coming," she whispered to him, "We will see you at the bakery... we will walk there..." Ross looked at her. "Your voice is beautiful," he whispers. Demelza smiled at him. "I get it from my mum," Demelza whispered as she walked towards the town holding her brothers hand. 

Ross turned back and walked towards his parents where he he heard a shout. "Demelza!" He shouted loudly, "Demelza..." "Thomas," Grace said politely, "would you like a lift to the wake?" "I'm not going," he said gruffly, "have you seen Demelza, I need money for the pub..." Joshua looked at him and shook his head. "Tell the bitch I'll be back late..." Thomas said as he staggered off. "Hey!" Ross exclaimed, "show some respect to your daughter..." "Ross," Grace whispered, "please..." 

Thomas looked at him. "I don't need to do anything," Thomas said as he looked at him and walked off. "Charming!" Ross exclaimed and walked towards the car.

___

Demelza looked her brothers as they walked towards the bakery. "Daddy hurt you last night?" Sam asked her. "Yes," Demelza whispered slowly as she looked out to sea. "Will you leave us like mummy?" Drake asked her. "No," Demelza whispered, "I'm never going to leave you..." Sam and Drake nodded and then looked at her again. "Daddy hurt mummy too?" Sam asked again. "Yes," Demelza whispered her voice breaking in emotion.

Demelza took her sunglasses off and turned around and saw Joshua and Grace get out of the car and she took her brothers hands and walked towards them. Joshua clenched his fists as he saw her face. "Why don't I get you both a doughnut?" Grace asked the boys and walked into the bakery. "You must stay with us," Joshua whispered to her, "please my dear..." Demelza looked at him and let a tear fall. "I can't," Demelza whispered, "I can't impose on you..." 

"I insist," Joshua said seriously. "My brothers..." Demelza said turning to face him, "I can't leave them with dad, they need looking after and feeding..." Ross looked out to sea anger in his eyes. "We have plenty of room," Joshua said to her, "the thought of you going home makes me very upset...." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "One night," Demelza whispered, "just until he calms down..." Joshua nodded. "We will see," Joshua whispered, "come my darling, let's raise a cup of tea to your mother and a scone..."


	6. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza and Ross realize they have a friend in each other

Ross entered the bakery to see Demelza behind the counter making coffees. "Let me," he said as he looked at her and smiled, he saw the purple bruise on her left eye, the eye barely open. "I can manage," Demelza whispered to him. "I am quite certain you can," Ross said to her, "but my mother will be quite shocked to see me making coffee, let me have this pleasure..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Did you not make coffee in the army?" Demelza asked him. "We drank," Ross said winking at her, "but it wasn't coffee!" Demelza smiled at him. 

"Ross!" Grace exclaimed in surprise, "are you making a coffee?" Ross turned and looked at Demelza smiling. "Told you so," he whispered to her. "I thought I'd make myself useful," Ross said to her, "go and sit down mum and I will bring it over... what would your brothers like and do they have a name?" Demelza smiled at him. "Drake and Sam," Demelza said, "and they will have milkshakes." Ross nodded and then looked at her. 

___

Ross bought the coffees over and smiled at them as they all sat down. "I am so happy you are staying with us," Grace said as she took her hand. "Just for a night," Demelza said slowly. Grace looked at Joshua. "I am okay," Demelza said again looking at them, "honestly..." Ross looked at her. "Your face says differently," Ross said slowly, "if it wasn't your mothers funeral and if I didn't have the upmost respect for you and my mother then things would be different..." Demelza looked up at him. "I won't say anything else, except I am controlling my temper right now..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "And so am I," Joshua said slowly, "you can stay for as long as you want..."

"Don't you have a farm?" Drake asked Joshua as he finished his milkshake. "Oh yes," Joshua said looking at him, "a big farm, with lots of animals." Drake looked at him smiling. "Drake and Sam love animals," Demelza said smiling. "Well you can help me," Joshua said winking at him. "Thank you," Sam said excitedly. Demelza smiled at them and then sighed. 

___

"You know your the daughter my mother never had," Ross said as they sat on their own as Joshua and Grace were outside with Drake and Sam. "Are you an only child?" Demelza asked him. "No," Ross said looking out at the cliffs, "I had a brother, Claude Anthony..." Demelza looked at him. "He died from meningitis," Ross continued. "I'm sorry," Demelza whispered as she looked at him. "He was annoying but I loved him," Ross said slowly. "Of course you did," Demelza said gently, "I think no matter what, you always love your family..."

"Do you love your dad?" Ross asked suddenly. Demelza turned and looked at him. "I love him," Demelza said honestly, "but I don't like him..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "I suppose I feel the same about Francis..." Ross whispered. "Who Elizabeth is marrying?" Demelza asked him. Ross nodded at him. "He took over the role of my little brother, he never replaced Claude but I've always wanted to protect people, and Francis needed a protecting, he is a bit dopey!"

Demelza laughed. "I have noticed that," Demelza said slowly, "and that's what hurts the most?" Ross turned and looked at her. "I feel betrayed by him," Ross said honestly, "I feel utterly betrayed, he was my brother, and when my back was turned..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "It doesn't matter, not today," Ross continued, "i am sorry for the way I spoke to you the other day..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "It's okay," she whispered, "I just wanted you to see that you have the most important people in your life that love you, your parents..."

Ross nodded as silence washed over them. 

___

"He hasn't always been like this," Demelza said after a period of silence, "he lost his job, and he started drinking and then the violence started..." Ross looked at her. "Last night," Ross started. "He was drunk," Demelza said looking away, "he expected me home to cook his tea and didn't like the fact the house was empty, I walked home to a fist in my face..." Ross growled under his breath. "I'm used to it Ross, its my life..." Demelza said slowly. "It shouldn't have to be," Ross said seriously, "and your mother?" Demelza sighed as he chin wobbled. "He beat her until she could stand it no more," Demelza whispered, "I don't blame her..." 

"But you found her?" Ross asked her. "She was hanging from the ceiling as I came home from work..." Demelza whispered, "I got her down, but it was too late, so I just cradled her in my arms and kissed her... She was covered in bruises, burns and she had enough Ross, I don't hold anything against her..." Ross looked at her. "And now she's gone?" Ross asked her gently. "I know," Demelza said sighing, "I know I will get the brunt of his anger..." Ross looked at her. "You deserve more than that Demelza," Ross said gently. Demelza nodded her head. "I know," she whispered, "I know..." Demelza stood up and wiped her eyes. 

"You deserve more too Ross," she whispered, "you deserve more too..." Ross looked at her and smiled and then stopped as the bakery door opened and Verity walked in smiling. 

___

"Ross," Verity said warmly, "how are you? I've been at Nampara, Prudie said you were at the bakery..." Ross stood up and looked at his cousin. "Yes," Ross said slowly, "we've been to a funeral..." Verity gasped. "Oh I am so sorry, am I intruding on the wake, I feel terrible..." Demelza smiled at her. "Please stay," Demelza whispered as she quickly put her sunglasses back on, "its fine..." Verity smiled warmly at her. 

"So what do I owe this pleasure for?" Ross asked her as Demelza bought her over a tea. "I don't know if I should say," Verity said gently, "its not the time..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "Just tell me," he said tiredly. "Francis asked me to speak to you about the wedding... the invite and the cake..." Verity said slowly. 

"Did he now?" Ross asked her, "is he too chicken to come and speak to me himself?" Verity looked at him. "Last time you and uncle weren't very friendly," Verity said. Ross smiled. "Do you blame us?" Ross asked her. "He would love you to be there," Verity tried again. "Verity," Ross said sighing. "It was a shitty thing they did," Verity continued, "but your family. "Was I family when he fucked my fiancee?" Ross asked her and then stopped as he saw Demelza looked at him. 

"They love each other Ross," Verity said gently, "and I know you love her, but you have to move on..." Ross rolled his eyes. "Verity," Ross said slowly, "I am at a funeral, right at this moment I couldn't give a flying fuck about Elizabeth and Francis... as for the the cake, that's mum's battle..."

Ross breathed heavily and then looked at her. "I will go," Ross said folding his arms. Verity smiled at him. "Are you bringing anyone?" Verity asked him, "I haven't got anyone to go with so if..." Ross looked at her. "I am bringing someone," Ross said seriously. "Wonderful," Verity exclaimed, "is it Ruth? She's been..." Ross pulled a face. "I would rather cut a testicle off than go with Ruth..." Demelza laughed loudly which caused Verity to look at her. "Verity meet Demelza," Ross said smiling, "my date for the wedding..." Verity put her cup down. "Demelza," Verity exclaimed, "Grace talks about you non stop..."

Ross smiled at Demelza. "I will make the cake," Demelza said as she looked at Verity, "otherwise Rat poison might be used." Ross put his head back and laughed loudly. Verity looked between Demelza and Ross and smiled as she heard her cousin laugh for the first time in years, even with Elizabeth he didn't laugh like that. "He does love Grace's cake..." Verity said. "He gets what he is given," Demelza said standing up, "after what your brother did to my dear friend and to his aunt and uncle, I wouldn't be so fussy..." Ross laughed loudly again and smiled at Demelza widely. 

___

Verity walked out of the cafe and smiled at Grace and Joshua as they came from the beach carrying Drake and Sam. "Oh," Verity said smiling, "aunt and uncle, so lovely to see you..." Grace smiled at her. "Verity my dear," Grace said smiling, "have you had a coffee or a tea?" Verity nodded at her. "Demelza kindly gave me a drink," Verity said looking at her, "Grace, Ross is laughing, a proper belly laugh..."

Grace looked at her and smiled widely. "It's the power of Demelza," Grace said giddily. "We must never let her out of his life," Verity said seriously, "he's bringing her to the wedding..." Grace stood clapping happily. "Joshua I told you," Grace said happily, "love will bloom... Elizabeth was never right for my boy, Francis may have done us all a favor!" Verity looked at her and laughed. "She's just lovely," Grace continued, "I am so happy she's in our lives, and they will save each other." 

Joshua rolled his eyes at her. "Calm down my dear," Joshua said to her, "like I said I would hate him to use her..." Grace rolled her eyes. "I know when someone is right for my son," Grace said seriously, "take your negativity somewhere else Joshua..." Joshua looked at her and laughed. 

___

"She seems nice," Demelza said as she took her sunglasses off. "She's my best friend," Ross said honestly, "like a sister, I would do anything for her..." Demelza smiled at him and then winced in pain. Ross looked at her and rubbed her cheek gently. "You should get that seen too," Ross whispered to her and stopped as he felt a spark as he touched her skin, "I did first aid in the army..." Demelza smiled at him. "I will be okay," she whispered. Ross looked at her and nodded and kissed her her cheek. 

Demelza's breath hitched. "My home coming has been shit," Ross whispered to her, "except for one thing, meeting you..." Demelza looked at him. "Your the only one that calls me out on my bullshit," he whispers, "and your right, thank you..." Demelza smiled at him and kissed his cheek again. "Thank you," Demelza said smiling as she took a sip of her coffee and then kissed his cheek, "for making me smile when my life is shitty too..." Ross smiled at her as he took his hair out and let his curls free.


	7. A little blue dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace comes to the rescue for the wedding outfit

Demelza was still living with The Poldarks a few days after the funeral, and she was busy cleaning the kitchen when Ross came in with just his boxer shorts on. "Morning," Ross said smiling at her. "Ross put some clothes on," Grace said as she walked in and looked at him. "Demelza doesn't mind," Ross said winking at her, "right I suppose I better go and help dad on the farm, oh mum is my suit cleaned for the bloody wedding tomorrow!" Demelza gasped suddenly and looked around in a panic. "What is the matter?" Ross asked worriedly. "I don't have anything to wear..." Demelza said seriously, "I'll have to go shopping! Oh, how could I have been so stupid!" 

Grace looked at her. "You have that lovely long summer dress," Grace said as he looked at her, "The lovely daisy one..." Demelza shook her head. "No," Demelza whispered, "not for a wedding like this, and I can't rock up in a Primark dress!" Ross looked at her and laughed. "It's not a Royal wedding," Ross said slowly. "And what make is your suit?" Demelza asked looking at him. "Ted Baker I believe, maybe Paul Smith, I don't know..." Ross said sighing. Ross bent down and kissed her head. "You will look beautiful no matter what," Ross whispered to her. Demelza looked at him confused but nodded her head. 

___

Grace looked at Demelza and smiled. "I am so happy you are here and in our lives," Grace said as she looked at her. Demelza turned and looked at her. "I must go home soon," Demelza said as she looked at her. Grace looked at her. "Ross is happy," Grace said after a period of silence, "I thought he would never smile again..." Demelza turned and looked at her. "That's not because of me," Demelza said laughing. Grace looked at her. "It's a huge part of it..." Grace said seriously. Demelza was silent for a while. "Your son is special to me," Demelza whispered. 

Grace looked at her. "Why don't we go shopping for a dress?" Grace asked as she turned to face her. "No!" Demelza said slowly, "you've given me enough, I will just have to try and not disgrace myself..." Grace looked at her. "You could never disgrace yourself," Grace whispered, "let's be honest no matter how posh the wedding is, the bride is a whore, a cheating whore who broke my son's heart, so there's only one disgrace and that's the bride!" 

Demelza looked at her and laughed. "Ross seems to be less grumpy than this time last week," Demelza said as she took a sip of her coffee. "That's the Demelza affect," Prudie said as she walked in, "even Jud isn't grumpy with you around." Grace winked at Prudie. 

___

"So tomorrow?" Joshua asked Ross as he turned the hay over with his fork. "The love of my life is marrying someone else," Ross said to him shrugging, "what else can I say?" Joshua sighed. "Are you sure you want to go tomorrow?" Joshua asked him. Ross sighed and put his head on the handle of the spade. "No," Ross said slowly, "but what else can I do? Demelza is right, I have to see she's moved on and this is the only way..."

Joshua looked at him. "I know you don't want to hear this," Joshua said slowly. "Please don't say what everyone has been saying," Ross said sighing, "that I deserve better, that she was never right for me..."

"No," Joshua said slowly, "no not that, even though I agree with them... Life is too short son, and if you and Elizabeth are meant to be it will happen, but if not then it won't, but you can't let life stop because at the moment she's married to Francis, you need to live your life, you are a handsome young man, and this week it's been a joy for your mother and I to see you laughing and smiling..."

Ross looked at him and sighed. "It's Demelza," Ross said honestly, "I finally have a friend that isn't family or a school friend, and she just gets me, she makes me smile, and she's a friend, a real friend..." Joshua smiled at him. 

"Your worth more than you give yourself credit for and your mother and I are so proud of you and how you have dealt with it, and we just want you happy..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "Thank you dad," Ross whispered, "thank you..."

___

Demelza sighed as she sat on her bed and then looked up as she saw Ross looking at her. "I don't care what you wear tomorrow," Ross said as he looked at her. Demelza looked at him. "I don't want to disgrace you Ross," Demelza said slowly, "it's bad enough that you are bringing a commoner like me... and all I can wear is..." Ross looked at her. "You are far from common," he said cutting in, "you are beautiful Demelza Carne, and I am privileged for you to accompany me to this wedding..."

Demelza looked at him. "I wouldn't want to take anyone else," he continued, "if I am to watch the love of my life marry someone else, I need you next to me..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I will be there for you tomorrow," Demelza whispered, "I just hope I won't embarrass you, and I don't have to turn up naked or in jeans!" Ross looked at her and laughed. "I like the naked option," Ross said winking at her. Demelza picked up the pillow and threw it at him. Ross laughed as he walked out the room. 

___

Grace was by her wardrobe and sighed as she took out the dress ad smiled as she remembered wearing it last. Charles was marrying Alice, and she was Joshua's date... She sighed and then walked towards Demelza's room and knocked on the door. 

Demelza smiled at her as Grace entered as she held up the turquoise and blue dress. "Grace," Demelza whispered, "that's wow, that's beautiful..." Grace smiled at her. "I wore it to Charles's wedding..." Grace whispered, "it's the night Joshua first made love to me... the night he said he loved me... I think this would be perfect for you to wear..." Demelza looked at her. 

"Oh I couldn't Grace," Demelza said as she looked at her. "I want you too," Grace whispered, "the colour will really suit your hair..." Demelza looked at her and nodded. "Trust me," Grace whispered, "this dress is perfect for you..." Grace kissed her head. "I would be honoured for you to wear it," Grace continued. 

___

The next morning came and Ross sat in the parlour drinking a whiskey. "I should be putting my wedding suit on," Ross said as he looked at Jud, "only I should be the groom..." Jud looked at him. "One day Captain!" Jud exclaimed as he looked at him, "one day Captain... And the bride will be worthy of you..." Ross looked at him and then stood up and walked towards the stairs. "Better go and get it out of the way," Ross whispered.

___

Grace brushed Demelza's hair and smiled at her. "You have such lovely hair," Grace whispered. "Like my mothers," Demelza whispered, "I was always told I had my mother's looks..." Demelza looked down sadly. "Thank you," Grace said slowly, "for going with him, making him go and see that it's over..." Demelza looked at her. "I don't think he knows it's over," Demelza whispered, "I think he hopes and prays she will change her mind..."

Grace scoffed and then held up the dress. "She made her bed," Grace whispered. "He deserves happiness," Demelza whispered, "I haven't known him for long but I can see what a good man he is..." Grace smiled at her. "Your good for him," Grace said slowly, "I've never heard him laugh so much, he listens to you..." Demelza smiled at her and sighed as she looked at the dress hanging up and stood up as Grace put the last pin in her hair. 

___

Joshua looked at Ross as he helped him with his tie. "Behave today," Joshua said to him, "no matter how angry you are, please behave, for that girl upstairs whose coming with you..." Ross looked at him. "I just..." Ross said seriously, "I just keep thinking it should be Elizabeth and I getting married..." Joshua sighed. "Everything happens for a reason," Joshua said to him. Ross nodded. "Maybe so," Ross whispered, "but it still fucking hurts dad..." Joshua looked at him. "It will do," Joshua said, "and it might for a long time, but its over son, Elizabeth is marrying Francis, and she loves him and today you put on your big pants and you smile and you wish them well and then you live your life..."

Ross looked at him tears in his eyes. "I know dad," he whispers. "And it won't be tomorrow, or next week or maybe in a year's time, but you will meet someone, and she will love you and adore you and one day you will look at Elizabeth over a family dinner and feel nothing for her..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "I don't think so dad," he whispered. "Trust me son," Joshua said slowly, "trust me..."

___

"You look so handsome," Grace said as she straightened up his tie. "You have to say that," Ross said smiling, "you're my mum..." Grace looked at him and sighed. "You will always be handsome," Grace said laughing, "and wait until you see your date!" Ross looked at her and laughed. "Did she find a dress, or is she naked?" Ross asked laughing. Grace hit him. "Ross Poldark!" she exclaimed seriously, "there will be no nakedness!" Ross looked at her and laughed. "And for your information," Grace said slowly, "I found her the perfect dress..." Ross looked at her confused and then stopped as he saw pale legs walk down the stairs. 

Ross just stared as Demelza stood in front of him wearing Grace's dress, which Prudie and her had altered during the night, turning a long 70s evening gown, into a midi dress, showing just enough curves. Her hair up in a tight bun, her unruly mane contained, her makeup beautifully done, naturally. 

"Wow," Ross exclaimed, "you look... yeah..." Demelza smiled at him as Grace looked at Joshua. "Isn't that..." Joshua said pointing at the dress, "the dress... the dress I undid and..." Grace looked at him and smiled. "I'll do anything for our boy and look at him," Grace whispered to him, "he's practically drooling..."

Demelza looked at him. "I like your Paul Smith suit," Demelza said cheekily as they posed for a photograph Grace insisted they took. "I like your Primark dress," Ross whispered in her ear. Demelza laughed loudly at him as she poked him.


	8. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza act like nothing happened the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me...

Demelza woke up with a start and rolled over and suddenly saw chest hair. "Oh God," Demelza whispered as she looked up at a sleeping Ross, looking peaceful. She closed her eyes and sighed and closed her eyes again, remembering in case it never happened again the night before.

_She felt him enter her, and she gasped as the pain but the pleasure hit her. "Oh God," she moaned, "oh God Ross..." Ross kissed down her neck. "I'll go slow," Ross whispered, "fuck a virgin, oh God..." Ross groaned as Demelza met his thrusts._

Ross woke up and saw her red mane on his chest, and he sighed. "Fuck," he said rubbing his head. He looked at her and found she wasn't unattractive, but she wasn't Elizabeth. She could never be Elizabeth. He looked at the side and saw it would nearly be time for his parents to get up. He sat up and he picked her up carefully. He found her breasts, appealing again. He could suck on them again. He carried her up to his bedroom and laid her down and just stared at her, thinking about what had happened. 

____

Demelza woke up in a start and looked around and saw an empty bed, she saw she was in Ross's room. She stood up as naked as the day she was born and looked around. She saw a picture of Ross and Elizabeth by his bedside table. She picked up the picture and saw how pretty she was, the look of love Ross's eye. She then picked up the ring by his bedside, the diamond shone in the morning sun. "Who am I kidding," Demelza whispered, "I'll never compete with perfection..." 

Demelza put the ring on and smiled down at it and then took it off and put it back on the side. "One day Elizabeth," Demelza whispered to the picture, "you will realize what a man you had, and it will be too late, and one day he will realize that you weren't the love of his life, and I know I could never compete with you, but I adore Ross, and he deserves more..." 

___

Grace stood outside the door and wiped away a tear. Demelza really loved her boy, and she hoped he knew that. She knew it was obvious to her as she was in his room, that they had spent the night together. She hurried down the stairs as she heard Demelza moved around and hoped to find a happy Ross.

___

Ross was on the farm with his dad and looked at the house as he cleaned the pig sty. "You made your mum happy last night," Joshua said as he turned and looked at him. "Why?" Ross asked him confused. "Verity sent her the video," Joshua said winking at him. "Video of what?" Ross asked him. "You were singing," Joshua said laughing, "you and Demelza were amazing, totally Kiki Dee and Elton John..." Ross cringed and then sighed. "We haven't heard you sing for ages," Joshua said. "I had too much whiskey last night, and wine..." Ross said slowly, "it was purely the drink... And well Demelza..."

"She's good for you, son," Joshua said seriously, "She's bought soul to you and this house, and her cooking with your mums!" Ross looked at him and laughed. "She's a friend dad, a real friend..." Joshua looked at him and nodded and then stopped as he saw Ross stare off into the distance. "How was it yesterday?" Joshua asked him. "It fucking hurt dad," Ross said honestly, "her vows, the kiss, the first dance, it fucking hurt, but I needed to see it, you, mum and Demelza were right, and Francis loves her, I know he does and I could see Elizabeth loves him..."

"It will get easier son, trust me," Joshua said slowly, "now let's see what the ladies have done for breakfast..." Ross turned and smiled at him.

___

"How was the wedding?" Grace asked Demelza as she sipped her coffee. "It was okay," Demelza whispered, "it was posh! I have never been somewhere so grand before, I can't believe Charles and Joshua are related..." Grace looked at her and laughed. "Joshua is the dark Poldark," Grace said smiling, "so you prefer Nampara?" Demelza looked at her and nodded. "It's much more homely," she said honestly, "I can imagine bringing up a family on this farm, it must have been amazing bringing up Ross and Claude here!" 

Grace smiled at her. "It was," Grace whispered, "Ross always loved nature, and Claude was too young to appreciate it but I hope one day Ross will bring up his family here..." Demelza smiled at her. "I am sure he will..." Demelza whispered. Grace looked at her and smiled, hoping and praying she would be the one to bring her grandchildren into the world. 

___

"Morning," Ross said as he entered the kitchen and smiled at Grace and then awkwardly smiled at Demelza. "Morning," Demelza said smiling, "I've made you your favourite..." Ross sat down smiling. "Demelza was telling me all about the wedding," Grace said slowly, "Verity sent me pictures and videos of you two..." Ross rolled his eyes. "Mum I have sung, its no big deal..."

"You are normally a miserable bastard at weddings," Joshua said as he sat down and laughed. Ross stuck his middle finger up at him and then smiled as Demelza sat next to him, and he suddenly felt himself harden as he remembered her riding his cock in the middle of the night, and he coughed as he moved on his chair. Demelza went bright red as if she could read his thoughts. 

"I am going home today," Demelza said as she looked at everyone. Ross looked at her confused. "I need to see my brothers and this was never permanent, my dad will need the money for food to feed them..." Ross looked at her. "But he..." Ross starts and then stops as Grace shakes her head at him. "I will be safe," Demelza said as she took his hand and squeezed it. 

"You call me if anything happens?" Ross whispered to her. "Of course," she says slowly, "but I am okay Ross, I am used to it..." Ross looked at her. "You shouldn't be, I don't want you to just put up with it, you deserve more than those beatings Demelza..."

Demelza nodded at him and stood up. "I'll just go and pack," she whispered. Ross stood up with her and followed her out. 

___

"Demelza..." he said rubbing his head. "I know Ross," Demelza said slowly, "it was..." Ross looked at her and kissed her lips slowly. "Lovely," he whispered, "but I don't want to ruin our friendship, your friendship means the world to me..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I understand Ross," Demelza said slowly, "I'm glad my first time was with you... and I hold no hard feelings..."

"Its just Elizabeth..." Ross continued. "I know," Demelza said slowly. "I won't use you," Ross whispered. Demelza kissed his cheek and smiled at him. "I appreciate that," Demelza said slowly. "We're still friends right?" Ross asked seriously. "Of course Ross," Demelza said seriously, "always, and I'm always here if you need a date to a family function..."

"I mean it," Ross said to her, "anything with your dad, please phone me, I couldn't bear it if anything happened..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. 

___

"Thank you so much for having me," Demelza said to Grace and Joshua. "You don't have to go," Grace said seriously, "you can stay as long as you like..." Demelza looked at her and smiled. "It was meant to be only for a night," Demelza said laughing, "I've stayed for a week, my brothers and father need me... no matter what my father has done, he still needs my pay cheque and my brothers need me, since mum..."

"I understand," Joshua said to her, "any more bruises lady and I want to know, please..." Demelza smiled at him. "I will keep out of his way as much as I can..." Demelza said slowly, "he isn't always a bad person, its just when he drinks, since George fired him..."

"He's always been a wanker," Ross said seriously. Grace looked at him and sighed. "Should have heard him at the wedding mum," Ross said to her, "Ross, have you heard I'm a millionaire now!" Joshua looked at him and laughed. 

Demelza hugged Grace. "Thank you so much," Demelza whispered her eyes filling with tears, "you've been the mum..." Demelza stopped as Grace just patted her back. "No, thank you," Grace whispered, "for loving my son, and teaching him to laugh and smile again... I know you love him..." Demelza nodded and was silent as she walked towards the door where Joshua and Ross were standing. 

___

"Thank you again," Demelza said as she got into the taxi and smiled at them. "Come to dinner anytime," Grace shouted out. "Bring Garrick," Joshua exclaimed. "Fancy an evening at the pub one day?" Ross asked her. Demelza laughed. "Only if we do Karaoke and dancing?" Demelza asked smiling. Ross nodded his head as he put his head in the cab. "Please take care," Ross whispered, "I hate the thought of you going back to your dad..." Demelza stroked his cheek and smiled. "I'll be fine," she whispered. 

The cab drove off and Demelza sighed. She had to leave, she loved him, but she had to wait until Ross got over Elizabeth, she wouldn't be second best and just hoped that he felt the connection she felt when they made love last night. 

Ross stood and sighed. He missed her company already, and he hoped that she would be safe with her dad... 

Little did they know...

___


	9. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross knows he has to move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains swearing and things get hot lol

Ross took Demelza's hand as he helped her out of the taxi. "Thank you," she said as she looked at the church, which was decorated in beautiful roses, pink, red, and lovely green ferns. "Wow!" Demelza whispered as she looked up, "it looks different from the funeral only a week ago." Ross took her hand and squeezed it. "It was beautiful," Ross said slowly. Demelza smiled at him. "Are you ready?" she asked him slowly. 

"Ross Poldark!" he heard from behind him and then groaned as he saw George stand in front of him, "you decided to show your face..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "I've been busy," Ross said looking at him, "how are you George?" George looked at him and smiled. "I'm good, have you heard I'm now a millionaire!" George said smugly. "No, I have not, I am surprised you've not put an advert in the paper George to tell everyone..." George looked at him. "I hope you have no hard feelings that I am the best man!" George said ignoring him. 

"Of course not," Ross said looking at him. "Now who is this? Have you paid someone to accompany you Ross?" George asked looking at him, "trying to make Elizabeth jealous..." Demelza went bright red as Ross put his arm protectively around her. "This is Demelza..." Ross said seriously, "my best friend..." Demelza looked up at him trying to hide his shock. "Best friend eh..." George said sinking at him, "well she's more your class unlike Elizabeth..."

___

Demelza looked up at Ross as George walked into the church. "I'm sorry about him," Ross said to her, "That was George Warleggan, he is an utter cunt..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I know who he is," Demelza said slowly, "he fired my dad..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "I am sorry," Ross said slowly, "shall we go in?" Demelza looked at him and nodded as she took his outstretched arm.

Ross walked in with her and stopped as he saw Francis standing there laughing with George. Demelza turned and looked at him. "Are you okay?" Demelza asked him. "Fine," Ross whispered as he looked at her, "lets get this out of the way." Demelza nodded at him. Ross walked towards the pew and then stopped as Francis and Charles walked towards him.

"My boy," Charles exclaimed, "I am so happy you could come, and you've let bygones be bygones, all’s fair in love I say! I said that to Joshua... Is your mum and dad not here...?" Ross looked at him. 

“No,” Ross said slowly. Francis looked at him. “I’m so glad you came today,” Francis said to him, “it means a lot to me...” Ross was silent. “I hope one day...” Francis continued. “I’m here that’s all for now...”

“Who’s this girl?” Charles exclaimed as he looked at Demelza, “She looks all legs Ross...” Ross put his arm protectively around her. “Demelza,” Ross said protectively. “Nice to meet you,” Demelza said smiling. “The pretty thing in the bakery...” Charles said, “Well for a rebound she’s pretty...” Ross looked at him furiously then stopped as Demelza squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry for what it’s worth, but I do love her... I’ll look after her and cherish her... I’m just sorry it’s hurt you in the process...” Francis walked off to the front. 

It was a blur for Ross, he saw her enter Verity her bridesmaid. And she looked stunning, beautiful. He felt a hand in his and looked at Demelza. His friend, the saviour of his life since his accident. 

He heard the vows, he heard her say she loved him and he looked down his eyes glistening. He loved her and she was saying her vows to someone else, his cousin. 

He saw the kiss and he just watched remembering the way her tongue felt against his tongue, the way, she groaned in his mouth, the way her body tensed in his arms as they made love. Now it was over, he could see it was over, she was smiling at Francis, he saw the love on her face for him. 

He walked out towards where the confetti was being thrown and he felt cold, dead inside, then he felt her hand in his and he smiled. 

“It’s over,” he whispered. “It is,” she whispered, she kissed his hand and smiled, “and your new life starts...”

“Ross,” he heard a shriek from behind. “Og God,” Ross whispered. He turned and smiled at her. “You came, you should have called I would have come with you... Shall I accompany you to the reception?” 

“No thank you,” Ross said as he bought Demelza closer to him and kissed her head which caused Verity and Elizabeth to gasp behind him, “I bought my date right here...” 

Ruth looked Demelza up and down with her nose up. “The hired help,” Ruth said in disgust. Ross looked at her. “So what dress are you wearing?” Ruth asked looking at her, “I’m wearing Jenny Packham, I’m sure your sort don’t know who she is...” 

“I’m wearing a Ted Baker dress, vintage, if you know who Ted Baker is, if not don’t worry...” Demelza said looking at her. “Charity shop I presume,” Ruth said laughing. 

“No Ruth,” Demelza said slowly, “if it was I’d say, because I’m not ashamed, it was nice meeting you, Ross and I must dash we have to Google Jenny Packham.” Ross looked at Demelza and laughed. “Oh Ross, you haven’t told Ruth the designer of your suit...” Demelza said sarcastically. “Oh, it’s a Primark number,” he said winking. 

They sat at the table and drank wine and laughed. Elizabeth looked at him. “He’s laughing,” Elizabeth said shocked.   
“Grace adores her,” Verity said, “I’ve never seen him laugh and smile as much until she came into his life...”   
Ross’s laughter was heard around Trenwith again. “I bet you he loves her,” Aunt Agatha says, “the fools just don’t know it yet.” Verity smiled. “Grace will be happy you said that...” Verity said seriously. “Don’t be silly,” Elizabeth said. 

Demelza giggled as she finished her wine and saw Ross was quiet as Elizabeth and Francis did their first dance.   
“You dance?” Demelza asked him. Ross turned and looked at her. “Ross has never danced,” Ruth said to her.   
“He dances every morning for me,” Demelza said as she takes Ross's hand and leads him to the floor. 

Ross looks at her as he pulls her close smelling her hair. “Thank you,” he whispered in her hair. Demelza was silent as she felt her heart beat faster. 

“Thank you for coming,” Elizabeth said as she looked at Ross as he sat outside the ladies waiting for Demelza. 

He was silent as he stared at her. “For what it’s worth,” Elizabeth continued, “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help my feelings and I love Francis, I could never be a soldier’s or a farmer’s wife...” 

Ross nodded his head at her not trusting his voice. Elizabeth kissed his cheek. “Be happy Ross,” Elizabeth said to him. 

Ross came out of the bathroom to find the karaoke machine was out. “Fancy a song,” Demelza said to him. 

Verity was about to say Ross doesn’t sing but to her surprise and Ruth’s he picked up the microphone. “You choose,” Demelza said winking. 

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Honey, if I get restless  
Baby, you're not that kind  
Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Oh, honey, when you knock on my door  
Ooh, I gave you my key  
Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh oh, I gave you my heart  
So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
And nobody told us  
'Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us, babe  
Whoa, I think we can make it  
So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
Oh, you put the spark to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sights  
Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it, nobody knows  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh oh, I gave you my heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Ooh-hoo, nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Oh oh, I gave you my heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
(Don't go breaking my)  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
(Don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
(Don't go breaking my)  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart ___

__As they sung, Verity looked open mouthed as she watched, she quickly got her phone out and rang the number and held it up._ _

__“Is that Ross singing?” Grace asked over the phone. “A duet,” Verity whispered happily._ _

__Grace jumped up and down as she looked at Joshua as he watched TV._ _

__Ross looked at Demelza in the taxi as she slept on his lap. “You’re a lucky guy,” the taxi driver said. Ross was silent as he stroked her hair.  
Demelza moaned as Ross picked her up from the taxi and he carried her in. Demelza looked at him and Ross bent and kissed her. “You look,” he whispered, “thank you for today...”   
Ross laid her on the couch and he kissed her again and he moaned in her mouth. “Fuck,” he moaned. Demelza stroked his chest and felt his cock harden. “This...” he whispered. She silenced him with a kiss and he lost all sense as he found the zipper of her dress. _ _

__He put a nipple in his mouth and she gasped. He smiled at her. “I’m going to rock your world,” he said laughing as his hand rubbed her through her knickers. She put her head back in pleasure and giggled as the pleasure hit her._ _

__They made love all night. Not that Ross or Demelza would of called it that._ _


	10. Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after the wedding and life moves on...

Ross looked out to the cliffs as he worked on the farm and sighed. "Missing Demelza?" Jud asked him. "I miss her company," Ross said slowly, "but she has to go home to her brothers, I understand that..." Jud looked at him and just winked as he walked off towards the apple tress as Joshua stared. "You slept with her," Joshua said to Ross seriously. Ross was silent. "It just happened," Ross said after a period of silence.

"You didn't tell her to leave?" Joshua asked him seriously. "NOOOO!" Ross exclaimed, "God no... I wouldn't do that, I'm not some man whore... we made the decision together it was probably a mistake, dad I promise you I wouldn't treat Demelza like that, I adore her..." Joshua looked at him and smiled. "So why not try a relationship?" Joshua asked him.

"Because I still love Elizabeth," Ross said honestly, "how can I be in a relationship with someone if I love someone else, it's not fair on Demelza... I wouldn't do that to her..." Joshua looked at him and sighed. 

___

Demelza walked into the café and smiled as Grace hugged her tightly. "We miss you," Grace whispered as she looked at her, "how are you?" Demelza smiled at her. "It's okay Grace, it's tough being home because I miss my mum so much, I can't put into words how much..."

"Ross misses you," Grace said as Demelza started to make the pies. "I miss him too," Demelza whispers. "I know what happened," Grace said slowly. Demelza went bright red and looked down. "My son was gentle, wasn't he? He didn't..." Grace said seriously. "Ross would never hurt me," Demelza said seriously. Grace looked at her. "He and I at the moment wouldn't work," Demelza said honestly, "because at the moment he is in love with Elizabeth, and I am not content to be friends with benefits, I deserve better than that and so does Ross, he needs to get Elizabeth out of his system..." 

"You love him don't you?" Grace asked her. "I think I do," Demelza said slowly, "and I hope we could try but as I said I won't be second best..." Grace took her hand. "I would be honoured if you went out with my son," Grace said to her, "From day one I thought you would be perfect for my son..." Demelza looked at her and nodded. "He will see it one day," Grace whispered, "I have no idea what he ever saw in Elizabeth..."

___

"Ross son," Joshua said slowly, "how are you ever going to move on from Elizabeth if you don't try!" Ross stopped and looked at him. "It doesn't just go," Joshua said seriously, "you have to get out there..." Ross looked at him. "But I don't want to move on," Ross said slowly. "Ross," Joshua said slowly, "you have to! She's moved on, she's married, she's on her honeymoon right now, probably fucking Francis!" Ross turned away pulling a face.

"I don't want to be crass," Joshua said seriously, "but I don't want you to stop living your life because you're waiting for Elizabeth because right now, she isn't an option, and honestly do you think she deserves you... you deserve better Ross, better do you hear me? She forgot you... your mum and I were saving up to fly out to Iraq, she could afford to go at a drop of a hat, she didn't..."

Ross looked at him and sighed. "I know," he whispered, "I know... but it doesn't stop me loving her..." Joshua sighed. "I know," he whispered and it will take time, but you need to get out there and just enjoy yourself..." 

Ross nodded at him. "I should go and speak to Demelza shouldn't I?" Ross asked him. "Don't let things get awkward," Joshua said seriously, "friendship is more important than a fuck..." Ross looked at him and laughed loudly. "Thanks dad," Ross said smiling at him. "Always son, I'm always here," he said to him seriously.

___

"Verity," Grace said as she looked at her as she entered the bakery. "How are you Aunt?" Verity asked as she looked at her, "is it possible to have a cup of tea and a scone?" Grace nodded at her worriedly and then started to get her order ready. "How's Ross?" Verity asked her and then smiled as she saw Demelza come out. "Demelza," Verity exclaimed, "it's amazing to see you!" 

Demelza smiled at her as she put Verity's scone on a plate and walked over with it. "How are you?" Verity asked her, "it was so lovely the wedding seeing you and Ross have such fun..." Demelza smiled at her. "Ross is always like that," Demelza said seriously. "Oh no he isn't," Verity said honestly, "I have never heard him sing, or laugh that much before, he is a different person with you..."

Grace nodded her head at Demelza and smiled. "Well to me," Demelza whispered and then stopped. "I know," Grace said as she squeezed her shoulder. "Is uncle at home?" Verity asked Grace as she sipped her tea, "I need to ask him a favour?"

Grace looked at her worriedly. "Are you in trouble?" she asked her. "Not at the moment no," Verity said honestly. Grace looked at her seriously. "I've met someone," Verity whispered to them. "Ohhh," Grace said smiling, "that's amazing, tell me more..." Verity sighed slowly. "Father and Francis hate him," Verity said seriously, "his name is Andrew, and I met him a few weeks before the wedding..."

"No offence to your father," Grace said seriously, "but he wouldn't want you to be with anyone because who would serve him then?" Verity looked at her and sighed. "He's not our class," Verity said sighing, "Francis says he is an AA..." Demelza sighed. "And he's a dirty cheat," Demelza whispered, feeling defensive of Ross again. Grace looked at her and smiled. 

"I know," Verity whispered, "but to him I'm the stupid little sister... he forbids me to see him..."

"Meet him at Nampara," Grace said as she looked at him. Verity stood up and flung her arms around her. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "No worries, you better ask your uncle, but knowing Joshua..." Verity looked at her and laughed. "To annoy his brother," Verity said finishing her sentence laughing. 

___

Ross walked towards the bakery when he saw his uncle walking towards Nampara. "Ross!" Charles exclaimed happily, "I'm just on my way to Nampara to see your father..." Ross nodded his head. "Hopefully not to give him a black eye," Ross said seriously. "Yes well," Charles said slowly, "I suppose he was defending his boy, and I was defending mine, but hey..."

Ross was silent as he looked at him. "So where's your new girl?" Charles asked him, "George was telling me all about her..." Ross looked at him seriously. "And pray do tell me what George knows?" Ross asked seriously. "She's from a poor family, her father is a drunk, a drunk Ross, do you want our family name associated with that..." Ross looked at him seriously. "And your son steals his cousins fiancée," Ross said bitterly, "besides uncle, I don't think who I see has anything to do with you, do you?"

"Now Ross, an engagement ring is not a wedding ring," Charles said seriously, "I'm just saying that be careful, her mother was also..." Ross held up his hand. "Her mother died," Ross said seriously, "so stop that line of questions, I will say it one more time, who I fuck or see has nothing to do with you, or anyone but me and who ever the person I am fucking is... and do you honestly think I care about the great Poldark name..." 

"Just like your father," Charles said bitterly, "I told him not to marry Grace." Ross laughed. "And who's laughing now, mum and dad still going strong, now excused me I have to go and see Demelza, and watch what you say about her, uncle or not one bad word about her, you will end up with a black eye." 

___

Ross entered the cafe and he smiled as he saw her behind the counter. "Ross," Demelza said smiling and then looked at him as Ross looked her up and down, "I have no bruises don't worry..." Ross looked at her hands up in surrender. "Any chance of one your famous pasties?" Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Well as you asked nicely," Demelza said laughing. "Do you fancy going out tonight?" Ross asked her. "Go on then," Demelza said smiling, "but could you pick me up, as I have to give Sam and Drake their tea first..." 

Ross nodded his head at her. "Demelza," he said looking at her, "we're okay, aren't we? Like..." Demelza turned and smiled at him. "We're fine," Demelza said as she kissed the top of his head. Ross smiled at her. 

"Oh Zacky was in earlier, invited us both to his wedding," Demelza said smiling, "also Barcelona for you and Paris for me..." Ross looked at her. "You know Mary?" he asked her. "She's a regular," she said shrugging, "I won't go though, I can't afford Paris, but you have a lovely time, I'm sure you and the lads will enjoy the women..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "I doubt it," Ross said honestly, "I can pay for you to go to Paris...."

"No Ross," Demelza said honestly, "I don't need to go to Paris, and I won't allow you to pay for me... Now let me get you your lunch and my lunch, and we can enjoy our lunch together..." 

Grace looked at Ross as Demelza walked into the kitchen. "What mum?" Ross asked her. "Nothing, just hopefully soon you will both open your eyes," Grace said seriously. "Mum honestly," Ross said seriously. "Just saying," Grace said smiling, "now go and enjoy lunch together..." Ross rolled his eyes but nodded smiling.


	11. Families at war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark and fair Poldarks at war

*A month Later*

Ross looked at Joshua and smiled at him. "You just love annoying Charles don't you?" Ross asked him. Joshua looked at him and laughed. "Who is he to tell Verity who she can and can't see?" Ross looked at him and nodded. "I agree with you, dad," Ross said slowly, "and I don't think he's bad, I got on with him when he was here last night..." Joshua nodded at him. "Charles doesn't want her to marry," Joshua said angrily, "she's basically his maid not his daughter, I sometimes despair of him."

"And Francis is like the golden child," Ross says bitterly. "The heir," Joshua said seriously, "have you seen Demelza recently?" Ross looked at him and shook his head. "We went out the other night," Ross said seriously, "it was fine, not awkward or anything..." Joshua nodded at him. "Hopefully her dad is behaving," Joshua aid slowly. "He better be, the funeral is over, I won't behave this time if I see any more bruises on her."

___

At Trenwith, Elizabeth and Francis arrived back from their honeymoon. "How was it?" Verity asked Elizabeth, "I'm so jealous I'd love to go to the Maldives..." Elizabeth smiled at her. "It was so amazing," Elizabeth said slowly, "we were pampered to the inch of our lives, I mean seriously my face was pampered non-stop, amazing..." Francis smiled at her. "And I've put about a stone in weight from the food," Francis said laughing. 

"Diet for you," Elizabeth said laughing, "I can't have an obese husband..." Charles laughed loudly. "Luckily you were never married to me," Charles exclaimed laughing. Francis looked at him. "So has Verity told you Francis, she is in love?" Charles asked bitterly. 

___

Demelza woke up and rubbed her eyes and then looked at the clock and sighed. She had over slept, she felt so tired at the moment, and she couldn't think why. She then ran to the bathroom as she felt the sickness and vomited. "I can't afford to be sick," Demelza muttered, "dad is going to kill me..." Demelza moved down to the floor and sighed and put her head in her hands and sobbed. 

She took out her mobile and dialled her number... 

"Demelza," Grace said as she looked at her phone as she was putting the coffee machine on at the bakery.  
"Grace," Demelza replied in a whisper, "I am so sorry I am not there, I woke up late and I've been sick, I can still..."   
"Demelza," Grace said gently, "your ill lovely, stay at home and rest up, it's okay darling... I'll still pay you..."  
"I don't expect," Demelza started and then sighed, "Thank you, Grace..."   
"Do you want me to come round?" Grace asked her.  
"No, I'll be okay," she whispered, "thank you, Grace..."  
"Please take care Demelza," Grace said slowly, "don't worry about rushing back, you can't help being sick..."

___

Joshua smiled as he saw Andrew walk up to him and Ross. "Morning gents," Andrew said slowly, "Verity text me to meet if that's okay?" Joshua looked at him and nodded. "Of course," Ross said nodding, "go in and make yourself a coffee..." Andrew smiled and walked off towards the house. "Francis is due back today," Joshua said looking at him. "Bully for him," Ross said sighing, "who needs a month-long honeymoon anyway... Who can sit on a beach for that long..."

Joshua just looked at him. "I know dad," Ross said sighing, "another reason why we probably wouldn't of worked..." Joshua just held his hands up. "Not saying anything," Joshua said seriously and then smiled as Verity pulled up in her mini and then stopped as he saw her tear stained face. 

___

"She's gone," Agatha said as she looked at Charles and Francis, "she ran out crying, what on earth did you say to her..." Francis turned and looked at her. "She's dating an old man!" Francis exclaimed, "an alcoholic..." Agatha just looked at him. "And she must make her own mistakes, she's old enough to make her own decisions..." Charles scoffed. "I won't have my daughter dating some alcoholic..." Charles exclaimed. 

"Bad enough my nephew is dating the hired help at the bakery," Charles roared out, "our family name will be going through the mud..." Agatha looked at him. "And your son stealing his cousin's fiancée isn't putting it through the mud?" Agatha asked him. 

"Totally different," Charles said waving her accusation away. "Why because he has a dick and Verity a vagina?" Agatha roared at him, "well I hope she marries him just to spite you Charles..." 

___

"Francis had a complete go at me," Verity said as she sat in the kitchen and wiped her eyes, "said I was a dirty whore and damaging the Poldark name..." Ross put his cup down before he dropped it in anger. "I'm not standing for this," Ross said angrily, "is he for fucking real?" Joshua looked at him. "I can go and speak to him," Andrew said as he looked at her and stroked her hair gently. 

"No!" Verity exclaimed, "that will make things worse..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "He can't speak to you like that," Ross whispered, "you are so undeserving of all of this..." Verity looked at him and sighed. "He wants you as his slave," Joshua said seriously, "I am sick and tired of my brother!"

"Slave?" Verity asked as her head shot up. "If you marry, who the hell would cook his breakfast, clean his big mansion, my sister is too old for that, and Elizabeth I doubt she knows what an oven is let alone how to turn one on!" 

"Dad!" Ross said seriously. "I'm sorry, I know you have this strange feeling that you love her! But she's no chef, no carer!" Joshua exclaimed. Ross was silent as he knew his dad was speaking the truth.

"I don't think we have to wait," Jud said as he came in, "Charles and Francis have pulled up in their jag..." Joshua looked at him and nodded. "Wonder if I will get a new black eye?" Joshua asked smirking. "He fucking touches you," Ross exclaims, "uncle or not I will punch him..."

___

Demelza laid in bed and sighed as the nauseous began to stop. Demelza stood up and walked down the stairs and sighed and then stopped as she saw her father standing there. "Your home?" Demelza asked in shock. "No shit Sherlock, why you home?" Tom asked her. "I was sick this morning," Demelza said slowly as she got herself a glass of water. Tom laughed and looked at her. "And whose going to pay for the food if you are off sick? I need money, your brothers need money..." 

Demelza looked at him. "Grace said she would pay me," Demelza said hoping it would placate him. Tom looked at her and nodded. "Make me my tea now, and get me a beer," Tom said as he sat down. "Dad I am tired..." Demelza said sighing, "I've been sick all morning..." Tom looked at her. "Does my face look like it cares, fucking hell Demelza I'm asking for dinner, not for you to a dance, when I ask for dinner I expect dinner, you are just like your whore of a mother..." 

"Don't you speak about my mother like that!" Demelza shouted at him, "she was worth ten of you, she didn't bully us, she didn't hurt us, she loved you for some reason no matter how much you hurt her, so don't you call her that..." Tom looked at her as he walked towards her. Demelza looked at him and then gasped as she felt his fist hit her face. "Make my dinner..." he said to her. 

___

Francis and Charles stormed into Nampara and Joshua put his coffee down and looked at them. "Please just barge into my house," Joshua said to them, "why don't I cut you a key?" Charles looked at him. "Don't give me your smart mouth Joshua," Charles said seriously and then looked at Andrew who stood there. 

"So its true, even after my warning you let him into your house to meet my daughter..." Charles said seriously. "You don't tell me what to do in my house Charles," Joshua said seriously, "This is my house, my farm, my rules... If my niece wants to come here for coffee and meet a friend..." 

"He is an alcoholic!" Charles exclaimed. "And old!" Francis added in. Joshua looked at him and laughed. "We all have our pasts and our vices..." Joshua said seriously, "I find him charming and lovely... so if you both have nothing else to say, I would like you to both leave now..."

"And what do you have to say about this?" Francis asked Ross as he looked at him. "As long as Verity's happy," Ross said as he looked away from him. "I get it, this is to spite me because I ended up with the girl..." Francis said to him. Ross looked at him and laughed. "Oh my Francis," Ross said seriously, "you seriously think that? It has nothing to do with you and Elizabeth, and everything to do with my cousin happiness..."

"You both don't care about her," Ross continued, "you want her as your slave... cook meals, clean the house, why can't she marry and have children... Uncle get off your fat arse and do things yourself, my dad may just be a farmer to you but at least he looks after his home..." Francis looked at him angrily. "Don't talk about my dad like that..." Francis exclaimed. "Or what?" Ross asked him, "Are you going to go running home to Aunt Agatha and tell tales of me 'aunt Agatha Ross was mean to me.'"

"Just face it Ross," Francis said to him, "Elizabeth didn't want to marry you, you honestly think she could live here, a farm!" Ross looked at him. "Living here, imagine Elizabeth living here, she couldn't face it Ross, just face it the real man won, you have nothing to offer her..." 

Suddenly Ross felt something snap and before he could stop himself he punched Francis on the nose. "I FUCKING LOVED HER," Ross shouted at him, "I would give her the fucking world, but you, you, my cousin, someone who I loved as a brother betrayed me, and you are probably right she probably would have hated here, but I would have bought her the world, so fuck you Francis, fuck you!" 

Francis wiped his lip and his nose and looked at him. "She didn't want you to go to Iraq," Francis whispered, "you have no one to blame but yourself..." Joshua looked at him. "No," Joshua said looking at him, "the only person to blame is you and Elizabeth, we're known as the dark Poldarks, but you, you are a disgrace to this family... Andrew here is worth ten of you... Now get out of my house..."

"Your boy..." Charles exclaimed. "My boy is worth ten of your boy," Joshua shouted, "so get out of my house..." Charles looked down at Verity. "If you carry on seeing him," Charles exclaimed, "you are out of my life..." Joshua laughed. "No loss to her..." Joshua muttered, "Verity you are welcome to stay here, and you Andrew..." Charles turned around and stormed out. 

\---

"You need ice on that?" Andrew asked Ross. "I am a solider," Ross said seriously, "I could of fucked him up in one punch but I didn't fancy a police charge..." Ross opened a beer and sighed. "I have no idea what Grace is going to make of this," Joshua said slowly. "She never liked Charles," Ross said slowly, "she would probably clap her hands with glee..." Joshua laughed. "So what are you going to do?" Ross asked Verity as he sat down and looked at her. 

"What can I do?" Verity asked him. "Be happy," Ross said slowly, "you never know what is going to happen..." Verity looked at him and nodded. "I won't pressure you," Andrew said to her, "but I do love you..." Verity nodded. "Can I stay here tonight Uncle?" Verity asked him. "My darling girl," Joshua whispered, "You could stay here forever..." Verity smiled. "Isn't it cramped with Demelza here?" Verity asked worriedly. "She's back home," Ross said slowly. "That's why your miserable," Verity said laughing. Joshua grinned as Ross turned and stared at her. Verity just grinned at him and then Ross laughed. 

"I'm home," Grace said as she walked in, "closed up early, I need to make some chicken soup, Demelza is sick and I will drop it off later and cook for those boys, or bring them here..." Grace stopped and stared at them. "What have I missed?" Grace asked them. "Ross punched Francis," Joshua said slowly. "Demelza is sick? What's wrong? What's happened?" Ross asked in a panic. 

___

Demelza put his tea on the table and moved her hair behind her ear as a big purple bruise was forming and a burn was blistering on her hand as her brothers watched TV.


	12. Dashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross has a visit and Demelza worries Zacky

*A Day Later*

Ross woke up with a sore head and sighed. He checked his phone to see if he had a message from Demelza and saw there was none. He sighed as he started to type a message. 

"Hey Demelza, are you okay? Mum said you were sick yesterday, do you need anything? Mum tried to call in last night but there was drama's here last night, I punched Francis on the fucking nose didn't I?" 

He pressed send and sighed and got up and walked towards his bathroom. 

___

Demelza walked towards the bakery and sighed with relief that Grace wasn't yet here, she touched her cheek and hoped the makeup she wore, would hide the bruise she was sporting this morning and hoped to God she didn't ask about the bandage on her hand. She took the keys out of her bag and sighed and then stopped as she felt another wave of nausea hit her. 

"Woah!" Zacky exclaimed as he helped her up, "Are you okay?" Demelza nodded at him. "I'm fine," Demelza whispered to him, "thank you, I just need to have something to eat, I didn't eat this morning, come in I'll get you a coffee and your usual breakfast..."

Demelza heard her phone go and smiled as she saw Ross's name flash up.

___

"How are you?" Grace asked Verity as she sat next to her in the kitchen. "I just don't understand their anger," Verity said slowly, "I mean I know Andrew's past isn't great reading but neither is my father's or Francis's!" Grace looked at her and sighed. "The least said about Francis the better," Grace said seriously as she looked at her. "I think Ross made his feelings pretty clear about that last night," Verity said sighing, "I just wish he saw what was in front of his eyes..."

"That Demelza is perfect for him!" Grace said sighing, "totally and utterly perfect and brings out the best in him!" Verity nodded at her. "I can't even tell you what he was like at the wedding," Verity said seriously, "he was vibrant, happy, loving, I was so worried he would have ruined the wedding..."

"Aunt Agatha said he loved her, and didn't know it yet," Verity continued and sighed. "You need to do what's right for you," Grace said as she took Verity's hand, "I remember Charles hating me when I first started going out with Joshua..."

___

Ross was just washing his face when he heard his phone beep again. He smiled as he saw it was Demelza. 

Don't worry Ross, it was just a bug, I'm fine, I bet his face is worse than your knuckles! 

Ross looked at it and laughed, and stopped as suddenly he realized he hadn't laughed since the last time he saw Demelza.

___

"Here's your coffee," Demelza said as she put down Zacky's coffee. "Are you sure you are okay?" Zacky asked her, "you look like shit..." Demelza looked at him and tried to smile. "You're all compliments," Demelza said trying to laugh at him and then stopped as she felt a wave of nausea hit her, and she sat down at the table wearily. Zacky looked at her concerned. "What happened to your hand?" Zacky asked her. "I burnt it on the oven," Demelza said slowly, "You know me I am so clumsy..." Zacky just looked at her seriously. 

Demelza stood up as the feeling of nausea left her. "I will get on with your bacon roll now!" Zacky looked at her worriedly but nodded. "So how's the wedding preparations going?" Demelza asked as she took out the roll and put the pan on the stove. "Mary is in charge," Zacky said laughing, "and of course with her being pregnant, she's always tired, the sickness, every morning, and she can't bear the smell of food..."

Zacky suddenly heard the pan drop on the floor as Demelza just stared off into space. "Demelza," Zacky said slowly, "right I'm calling Grace..."

___

"He thought I was too common for his brother," Grace said seriously, "and look at us now, but Joshua never listened to anyone, same as now, and same as Ross..." Verity looked at her and laughed. "True," Verity said seriously, "I suppose love always wins for me, so I have to pick Andrew, Francis picked Elizabeth over Ross for love and I love Andrew, addiction is serious, but he is the kindest soul in the world and I love him, even though its only been a month..."

Grace took her hand and smiled. "Then you must follow your heart," Grace whispered and smiled at her, "Your welcome to stay here for as long as you like my darling..." Grace went to say something else and then stopped as her phone rang and was confused to see that it was Zacky. 

"Hello Zacky, all okay? Ross is okay, isn't he? I didn't think he went out with you last night?"  
"Hello Grace, Ross is fine as far as I know, we didn't go out, its Demelza... I'm at the Café, I don't think she's well, she is just standing here staring at me, she nearly fainted when she opened up this morning, and she has a big bandage on her hand, she says it's a burn..." Grace stood up angrily.   
"I will be there as soon as possible," Grace said as she picked up her car keys and sighed as she hung up on Zacky. 

___

Ross walked down into the kitchen and saw it was empty. "Where is everyone?" Ross asked Prudie as she was washing up. "Grace had to go to the bakery," Prudie said to him, "Zacky phoned her about Demelza..." Ross looked at her. "What about Demelza... is she okay?" Ross asked panicking. "Something about a bandage on her hand..." Prudie muttered, "I couldn't really understand, Grace wasn't talking much sense when she left with Verity..." 

Ross was about to go off when he caught sight of Elizabeth standing in the hallway. "Please just walk in," Prudie said sarcastically. Ross looked at her and then at Elizabeth and saw how beautiful she looked, how tanned she looked, for a moment Demelza was forgotten. "Ross," Elizabeth said coolly. "Elizabeth," he whispered. 

"Would you like a drink?" Ross asked her as she walked into the kitchen and sat down and put her nose up as she saw a cobweb in the corner. Ross had to stop himself from laughing. "I won't be long," Elizabeth said seriously. Ross just stared at her. "Why did you punch my husband?" Elizabeth asked him seriously. 

Hearing her use that term for Francis was like a kick in the gut, and he just stared at her. "He's broken his nose," Elizabeth said seriously, "and I've been up all night worrying and crying about him..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry," Ross said slowly. "I never liked your temper," Elizabeth said full of disdain, "it's unbecoming of a man!" Ross looked at her and laughed. "So is having an affair with your cousins fiancée, but you don't think he's unbecoming..." Elizabeth was silent as she looked down. 

"Well," Elizabeth said seriously, "we all have vices I suppose, besides I wasn't innocent in that..." Ross scoffed. "You have to move on Ross," Elizabeth said slowly as she stood up, "there's no hope for us, you see Francis and I are having a baby..." Ross grabbed the table as he heard this and looked at her. "No one knows yet apart from you and Francis," Elizabeth looked at him, "the worry last night has made me feel sick as a dog Ross, and I was worried I would lose the child, please stop..." 

Ross looked at her and nodded slowly. "I am sorry," Elizabeth said as she walked out of the kitchen, "but its over, we would never have worked, I can't bear farms or animals and I certainly couldn't live with Jud or Prudie... I am no farmer's wife, I deserve to be admired and loved like Francis admires me and loves me..." Elizabeth walked towards Ross and kissed his head. "I did love you," she whispered, "but it was a puppy love... now I love Francis and our baby so no more fighting please..."

Elizabeth walked out of the house as fast as she arrived leaving Ross standing there shocked. 

___

Grace walked into the Bakery with Verity and just saw Demelza sitting down staring into space. "Demelza," Grace gasped and then saw the bandage on her hand. Demelza just sat silently. Grace touched her hand and looked at the bandage and unwound it slowly. "Don't," Demelza whispered, "please..." Grace ignored her as Zacky clenched his fists to the side of himself. Demelza was pale Grace noticed sickly pale, and she put her hand on her forehead and was relieved there was no temperature. Grace looked at the red bubbly burn and knew it was infected just with one look. "Hospital young lady," Grace said seriously. 

"I..." Demelza said slowly and stopped as Grace noticed her bruise. Grace looked at Zacky. "Do you have your car," Grace said slowly, "I know you have to work..." Verity looked at her and tears filled her eyes and walked out slowly and took out her phone and text Ross. 

_Demelza needs to go hospital, I am sure she would appreciate a friend, please don't be angry when you get there, seems like she has a serious burn to her hand and a bruise on her cheek..._

___

Ross looked at the text and grabbed his keys from the side and put the keys in the ignition. "Pregnant," he muttered to himself, "I wanted us to have a family and my cousin is, life is so fucking unfair! But now its over, I have to move on, I won't ruin a child's life... what a fool..." 

___

Grace and Verity helped Demelza to sit down at A&E and looked at her worriedly. "Demelza," Grace whispered, "please talk to me..." Demelza looked at her blistered hand and scrunched her face up. "I want my mum," Demelza whispered as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Oh Demelza," Grace whispered, "oh Demelza..." Demelza felt herself feeling nauseous again, and she took a deep breath. "It was an accident," Demelza whispered, "he will hate me..." Grace looked at her confused. "Your burnt hand is not an accident," Grace said seriously. 

Demelza was silent. "Tea was late," Demelza said shrugging. Grace was silent as they sat waiting. "Demelza Carne," the nurse said as she came out calling her name. "Here we go," Grace said as she took her hand and smiled at Verity. "I'll sit here," Verity said gently. 

___

Demelza sat in triage and looked at Demelza worriedly. "What happened lovely?" the nurse asked her, "we can help you..." Demelza looked up at her and took a deep breath. "Its her father," Grace said looking at the nurse. Demelza turned and looked at her. "I won't have you hurt again," Grace said seriously, "it kills me, seeing you like this, he burnt your beautiful skin..." Grace moved her hair from her eyes. "And your beautiful face," she continued. Demelza just nodded at her and looked down. "I burnt tea, it was late," Demelza whispered, "I'd been sick yesterday, a bug... I think..." 

The nurse looked at her. "Dad came home and didn't like the fact I had taken a day off, so I gave him lip back and he punched me... the burn was from the stoke, he placed it on the hob while it was on... and then poured boiling water on it..." Grace gritted her teeth and turned her head away tears in her eyes. "We will need to dress it, and give you an x-ray, is there any chance your pregnant before we give you an x-ray?" Demelza looked at her as she stood up to leave the room. "I don't know..." she whispered. Grace stopped walking and looked at her and then at her son who was just rushing in just as the door was opening. "We will do a urine test first then Miss Carne," the nurse said gently, "take a seat..." 

Grace took her hand as they walked out and Grace saw her son run to them, his curls flying everywhere. Before anything could be said Ross had Demelza in his arms. "Oh Demelza," Ross whispered as he stroked her hair. Grace looked at them and sighed. "I'm sorry Ross," she said hiccupping as she sobbed loudly. "Hey," he whispered cradling her face, "what are you sorry for?"


	13. Talking of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Joshua come into their own

"I..." Demelza started and then stopped as the nurse called out, "Demelza Carne..." Demelza put her hand up and the nurse came over with the urine sample pot. "The ladies is just over there," the nurse said slowly. Demelza nodded with tears in her eyes as she walked slowly towards the ladies. 

Ross sat down and sighed. "What a shit day," Ross whispered, "What happened mum?" Grace looked at him and sighed. "Zacky called me," Grace said as she took his hand, "said she nearly fainted when she opened up this morning..." Ross looked at her worriedly. "And the hand?" Ross asked her, "her father?" Grace nodded slowly. "The bastard," Ross said slowly, "she won't be going back home..." Ross looked down at his hands and sighed. "Elizabeth's pregnant mum," Ross said slowly. 

Grace looked at him and took his hand. "I see," Grace said slowly. "I feel like I'm betrayed all over again," Ross said to her. "How did you find out?" Grace asked looking at him. "Elizabeth," Ross whispered, "she came to Nampara, to tell me off about Francis, said she was pregnant and that I was distressing her..." Grace looked at him and sighed, she was about to say something when Demelza came out and passed her sample to the nurse. 

___

"I think you will have more to worry about soon my love," Grace said to Ross as she walked over to Demelza and took her hand. "How was it?" Grace asked her. "Just..." Demelza whispered, "just waiting for the results now..." Grace nodded and then helped her to sit down. "What results?" Ross asked as he looked at Demelza. "Just tests," Demelza said slowly. Ross looked at his mum. Grace looked at Demelza. "I'm sorry," Demelza whispered to Ross. 

Ross looked at her. "What are you talking about? What on earth have you got to be sorry about?" Ross asked her, "this isn't your fault, your father is to blame and I promise you this won't happen again." Demelza looked at Grace and closed her eyes. Grace sighed and looked at Ross. "I had to take a pregnancy test, just then," Demelza said as she screwed her eyes shut so not to see his face. 

___

Ross stopped breathing for a second, had he heard right, a pregnancy test, he felt ringing in his ears. He had to get some air, the love of his life was married to his cousin and was pregnant, and his best friend maybe pregnant with his child... Ross stood up and just walked out of the hospital. 

___

Demelza looked at Grace tears in her eyes, her heartbreaking. "Hey," Grace whispered, "he's in shock, trust me, him and I will be having words... but all that matters is you right now, not his feelings..." Demelza nodded as she looked down. "I thought it was a bug," Demelza whispered, "a sickness bug, something I picked up from the boys, but then Zacky mentioned Mary and her pregnancy and how sick she is and tired, it sounded like me, and I feel faint and nauseous all the time..." 

Grace just looked at her and smiled. "Let's wait and see shall we," Grace said gently as she took her phone out and text Joshua to meet her at the hospital and to tell Jud to do some work on the farm. Demelza looked at her and sighed. "I am scared," Demelza whispered, "when my dad finds out, he will kill me and Ross..."

___

Ross stood outside the hospital and sighed, he took out a cigarette and lit it and took a drag. Demelza might be pregnant, one night of passion, one night, and he had got his friend pregnant. "Fucking idiot," he muttered to himself. He then saw his father's truck pull up, and he sighed. Of course mum would have phoned him. Joshua looked at him as he walked closer to him.

"Mum text me," Joshua said as he looked at him, "what's going on son?" Ross scoffed and sighed. "You mean mum didn't tell you..." Ross said sighing, "what a fuck up I am..." Joshua looked at him. "Son talk to me," Joshua said slowly. "Demelza is in hospital," Ross said slowly, "that son of a bitch that is her father has burnt her hand, punched her in the face..."

Joshua groaned. "Hence the hospital," Joshua said slowly, "why aren't you with her son, she's your friend..." Ross sighed. "I'm going to be a dad," Ross whispered, "she's had a pregnancy test... and waiting for the results..." Joshua looked at him and sighed. "And why are you out here?" Joshua asked seriously, "you should be with her, did she get pregnant on her own, or did you fuck her without a condom?" Ross looked at him as his dad stared at him.

"Elizabeth's pregnant," Ross said to him. "And?" Joshua asked him waving his hand at him, "Hello? Are you the father of Elizabeth's baby?" Ross shook his head. "So why the fuck would I care about that, Demelza could be pregnant with my grandchild right now, her father could have caused some damage with his assault on her and you are out here worrying about your ex, you need to get your priorities right young man..." 

___

"Miss Carne," the nurse said as she back out and looked at her, "would you like to come through?" Demelza stood up worriedly and looked to see if Ross was coming. "I'll come with you, if that's okay? I know I am not your mum..." Grace whispered. "Please," Demelza whispered. Grace took her hand as they walked into the triage room again. 

"So Miss Carne," the nurse said gently, "we tested your urine, and it has come back positive for HCG which is the pregnancy hormone..." Demelza nodded in shock as Grace took her hand. "What do we do from here?" Grace asked as she saw Demelza was in shock. 

"And you are sorry?" the nurse said gently. "The grandmother," Grace said proudly, "my son is the father..." The nurse nodded her head. "We will need to examine her," the nurse said gently, "making sure her accident hasn't done any damage to the baby and of course to herself..."

Demelza looked up at the nurse. "Damage?" Demelza whispered worriedly. "Don't you worry, we will take you to a bed and wait for a maternity bed to become free, and of course we will dress this burn, and I am worried about your eye..." Demelza nodded her head. "How will we x-ray it?" Grace asked. The nurse smiled. "A doctor will have a look at it, shall we go into A&E and get you comfy on a bed?" Demelza nodded worriedly. "I'll message Ross," Grace said slowly, "Don't you worry about my bone head son, you just worry about yourself and the baby, I am more worried about you..."

___

"Dad..." Ross said slowly, "I love Elizabeth I can't just switch it off..." Joshua looked at him and shook his head. "Well you have too, because she's married and now going to have a family with Francis and you're going to have a child with Demelza, don't you think you should be more worried about Demelza, then your ex... Dear God Ross, I didn't bring you up like this..."

Ross looked at him and sighed. "Elizabeth has to be the past now, she has to be," Joshua said gentler, "you're going to be a father Ross, and I can tell you nothing give you more pleasure in life than being a father, holding you and Claude Anthony were the proudest moments of my life... and you can't keep thinking about Elizabeth and Francis, they don't matter any more, you have to live your own life... You care about Demelza, I know you do..."

Ross looked at him and nodded. "Of course I care about her," Ross whispered, "she's my best mate, she made all the shit with Elizabeth and Francis tolerable, she's up there with Zacky, Paul and Dwight..." Joshua looked at him and sighed. "And right now you are not showing her you care, you ran out on her," Joshua said gently, "you have to forget Elizabeth now, Demelza is your number one priority, and if she isn't pregnant, you still have to forget Elizabeth and concentrate on yourself..." Ross looked at him and nodded. 

___

Demelza laid in her bed and closed her eyes. "I didn't do this on purpose," Demelza said slowly to Grace. "I would never think that," Grace said slowly, "it takes two to make a baby and my son knows about safe sex, but its happened, and I am delighted you are carrying my first grandchild..." Demelza looked at her and nodded and then stopped as the doctor walked in. 

"Miss Carne," the doctor said gently, "I have come first to dress your burn..." Demelza nodded her head and closed her eyes as the doctor looked at it. "We will just put some antiseptic on it," the doctor said gently. Demelza nodded and just laid there as the doctor work, and she felt a hand wipe the hair off her brow and smiled as she saw Grace comforting her. "I won't force Ross," Demelza said slowly. "I bloody well will," Grace said gently, "I am very disappointed in him at the moment, not for getting you pregnant, but for his reaction... We didn't bring him up like that..." 

Demelza was silent and then sighed. "Now let's see about your eye," the doctor said gently, "we will have to run a few tests..." Demelza nodded slowly. The doctor started to touch her cheek and Demelza winced. "Does that hurt?" the doctor asked her gently. Demelza nodded. "Right," the doctor said gently, "I believe you have a broken cheek bone..." Demelza looked down. Grace nodded slowly. "We will give you some pain relief," the doctor said gently, "and we will hopefully move you up to maternity in a bit..." 

Demelza nodded her thanks. 

___

Ross rushed in and saw where they were sitting was empty apart from Verity sitting there. "Where is she?" Ross asked her worriedly and turned to see Joshua was checking his phone. "She was called in," Verity said gently, "Grace went with her..." Ross nodded and walked towards the desk but stopped as Joshua held his hand up. 

Grace walked out from the side and looked at Ross and sighed. "Where is she?" Ross asked her. "We're waiting to take her up to a ward..." Grace said slowly, "she's sleeping now..." Ross looked at her. Grace sighed and led him and Joshua to where Demelza was. 

Ross saw her, sleeping, her face looking peaceful, her hand bandaged properly, and he could now see the bruise on her cheek, the makeup now wiped off. "Congratulations son," Grace said looking at him, "your going to be a dad..." Ross looked at her and nodded as he sat down on the chair and took Demelza's hand. "They are waiting to take her up to Maternity," Grace continued, "they need to do some tests..." Ross looked at her. 

"What kind of tests?" Ross asked worriedly. "The normal tests," Grace said, "blood pressure, blood tests... She has a broken cheek bone..." Ross gritted his teeth. "He isn't coming near her again," Ross said seriously, "If its okay, she will move in with us... permantly..."

"Talk to her first son," Joshua said gently, "don't do your normal bulldozing, she has brother's remember..." Ross nodded and then sighed. 

___

"So Grandma," Joshua said as he handed her a coffee from the vending machine. "So Granddad," she said smiling, "I'm pretty pissed off at our son for how he handled today..." Joshua looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry," Joshua said honestly, "I gave him hell, he had a pretty shitty day, Elizabeth is pregnant..." Grace turned and faced him. "So?" Grace asked him, "he has a child of his own to worry about, Elizabeth should be the last thing on his mind..."

"And that's what I told him," Joshua said seriously, "trust me I didn't hold back..." Grace nodded and then hugged him. "I do hope she does move in with us, we can keep an eye on her, when Thomas Carne finds out..." Joshua looked at her. "Ross can handle him," Joshua said seriously, "trust me..." Grace nodded and sighed. 

___

Demelza woke up and saw Ross sitting there holding her hand. "Ross," she whispered, "I am so sorry..." Ross held her gently. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Ross whispered, "I'm sorry for running off when you needed me the most..." Demelza nodded her head and sighed. "You don't have to be involved," Demelza said slowly, "I don't expect..." Ross silenced her with a look. "I want to be involved," Ross said slowly, "My God do I want to be involved... Move in to Nampara with me... I must keep you both safe, and as much as you need to be there for your brothers but I need you to be safe and our baby..." 

Demelza nodded her head. "I'll move in," Demelza said to him, "I need to be safe now..."


	14. Daddy Poldark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross being adorable. (I hope)

"We have a room for you now," the nurse said gently to Demelza. "Can I go with her?" Ross asked the nurse as he looked up at her. "And you are?" the nurse asked him. "The father," Ross said slowly, the feeling hitting him, he is going to be a dad. A dad, his dad was right, Elizabeth's baby didn't matter right now, his child did and so did Demelza. Demelza looked at him and nodded. "Of course," Demelza whispered as she sat up slowly. "I'll just get a wheelchair for you," the nurse said. Demelza nodded weakly.

Demelza stood up wearily and then smiled as Ross helped her into it and smiled at her. "Thank you," Demelza whispered. Ross smiled at her as he followed the nurse out pushing Demelza along.

___

Demelza was nervous as she sat on the bed on the maternity ward and looked around worriedly. "What's wrong?" Ross asked her. "I'm scared," Demelza whispered to him, "I'm so scared Ross, my dad..." Ross looked at her and held her close to him. "I promise you, he won't ever lay a finger on you again, your safe now, both of you..." Ross whispered to her as he placed his hand on her stomach. Demelza nodded at him. "He will kill me," Demelza whispered, "he will..." Ross looked at her. "He won't get a chance too," Ross whispered, "you're moving to Nampara..."

Demelza looked at him and nodded. "But tonight," Demelza said to him. "Please don't worry," Ross whispered to her, "We will sort it..." Demelza nodded slowly and then sighed as a midwife came in. "Miss Carne," she says brightly, "how lovely to see you, I am the midwife on duty tonight, now first Miss Carne we will have to do a blood test and take your blood pressure..." 

Demelza smiled as she laid back and put her arm out to the midwife. Ross instinctively took her hand and looked at her. Demelza smiled at him. "What happened today?" Demelza asked him. "It doesn't matter," Ross whispered, "I'll tell you later..."

The midwife looked at her and smiled. "It's a little high," she said to Demelza. Demelza nodded at her. "What can I do to lower it?" Demelza asked worriedly. "We can," Ross said gently, "what can we do to lower it?" Demelza smiled at him. "Less stress," the midwife said gently, "I know you have had a stressful day, and you have been in the wars..." 

Demelza nodded slowly. "Right," the midwife said gently, "we are going to do a blood test now..." Demelza nodded bewildered and then felt his hand in hers again. "I'm here," Ross whispered, "I'm not leaving you through all the tests or at all during this..." Demelza nodded. "You left me," Demelza whispered, "when I told you..." Ross looked at her. "I was a knob head," Ross said honestly. 

Demelza laughed. "I agree with you there," Demelza whispered, and then winced as she felt the needle go in. Ross stroked her hair gently and stopped as he saw the bruise by her eyes. "I could kill him," Ross whispered to her, "why didn't you ring me last night..." Demelza looked at him. "Last night I thought it was a bug," Demelza whispered, "it wasn't until Zacky said something about Mary." Ross nodded his understanding. "It's okay," Ross whispered.

The midwife smiled at them. "Now that's all done," she whispered, "I will send this to the lab to test, it's just a standard procedure, don't you worry." Demelza nodded her head and sighed. "I'm just worried," Demelza whispered. "It's natural," she whispered, "when I come back in, we are going to see baby Carne..." Demelza looked at her. "Poldark," she corrected her, "its baby Poldark..." Ross smiled at her shyly. 

___

The midwife came in and smiled at them as she came in with the sonograph. "Right," the midwife said gently, "first we need to determine how far along in the pregnancy you are, when was your last period Miss Carne..." Demelza scrunched her face up trying to remember. "Ummm," Demelza said thinking, "about four weeks ago... I don't know I don't keep track of it... sorry..." Ross couldn't help but smile at her bashfulness. "Don't worry," the midwife said, "we can determine that through the scan..." Demelza nodded her head as she felt the heat still on her cheeks.

"So what is going to happen, as you are very early on in your pregnancy, we are going to do the scan vaginally." Demelza gulped and nodded her head. "It won't hurt," the midwife said gently, "it will feel a bit uncomfortable, but it won't hurt..." Demelza nodded her head. Ross took her hand and kissed it. "I will pass you this gown," the midwife continued, "if you could put it on and take off your underwear..."

Demelza nodded as the midwife walked out. Demelza looked at the gown and sighed. "I'll turn around," Ross said awkwardly. Demelza nodded as Ross turned around, and she started to get ready. "Even though you've seen me naked," Demelza said giggling. Ross laughed and turned around just as Demelza was taking her underwear off. "I wonder if your mum could get me a few things," Demelza said slowly. "She would get you the world," Ross said honestly, "she loves you..."

Demelza laid on the bed and looked at him. "She adores you Ross," Demelza whispered to him. "She doesn't adore my behaviour today," Ross said honestly, "I am ready for a Grace lecture later..." Demelza giggled. 

___

The midwife came in and smiled again at them and then moved the machine closer to them. "Are you ready mummy and daddy?" the midwife exclaimed. Ross looked at Demelza and then nodded. Ross looked at the midwife confused as she picked up the wand and put a condom on it. "Just for lubrication," the midwife said gently, "nothing to worry about, its perfectly normal." Ross nodded and then looked at Demelza who looked at it petrified. "It will fit," Ross whispered to her, "you managed to fit me inside you..." Demelza looked at him and laughed, causing her to relax and the midwife to insert the wand. 

Demelza turned to see the screen and saw Ross was watching intently. "So," the midwife said, "as you can see there is a lot of black, that's your womb... and that tiny white dot is your baby..." Demelza's lip wobbled and then saw Ross still staring intently. 

She pressed some buttons and the screen enlarged. "So judging by the size and the dates you have given me, I would suggest you are about three weeks pregnant," the midwife said gently, "and let's see if we can hear something magical..."

___

Ross couldn't believe it, as the sound was heard around the room, the gentle whoosh, his babies heartbeat, seeing the tiny white dot, his baby, his child, and he felt instant love for it. "It's perfect," Ross whispered as he turned to face Demelza who was sobbing next to him. Ross kissed he forehead. "Thank you," Ross whispered to her, "thank you." Demelza just smiled at him. 

"And everything looks okay," Demelza said as worriedly, "I fell yesterday..." The midwife looked at her and nodded. "We read your notes Miss Carne," the midwife said gently, "everything looks good, but we will keep you in overnight to keep an eye on the sickness you've been suffering, and to make sure the blood pressure comes down..." Demelza nodded gently. 

___

"You look sleepy," Ross said as he looked at her as she laid down. "I am," Demelza said slowly, "I didn't sleep much last night..." Ross looked at her. "You sleep," Ross whispered as he stood up, "I will be back tomorrow, and I will bring a bag for you with clothes and everything, please call me if you need anything, I am here for you..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. Ross bent down and kissed her head. 

Ross walked out of the room holding two pictures of the scan and smiled as he saw his parents sitting in the waiting room. "How is she?" Grace asked worriedly. "She's sleeping," Ross said to her, "Mum I know your going to have a go at me, but I got you something to soften the disappointment..."

Ross held up the scan and looked at her smiling. "My baby," he whispered. Grace looked at him and then at Joshua as her lip wobbled. "My grandchild," she whispered. Ross nodded his head. "And everything is okay?" Joshua asked him. "Seems to be, her blood pressure is a bit high, but they are monitoring it, I know I didn't help today..."

Grace looked at him and nodded. "It was bullshit you running off like that," Grace said seriously, "your life is now in the room young man, not at Trenwith if I hear one more word about Elizabeth and Francis and their baby, I will make sure you won't have any more babies..." Ross looked at her wincing. 

"You wince my boy," Grace said, "because I am serious, if you hurt that girl in there I will hurt you, I expect you to treat her right..." Ross nodded his head. "I will mum," Ross whispered, "it may have not been planned, but seeing my baby on screen, hearing the heartbeat, my God, it was like everything was put into place, I am going to be a dad, and your right, Elizabeth doesn't matter, the love I felt for the baby topped any love I've ever felt..."

Joshua nodded his head. "That's what I like to hear," Joshua said slowly, "so are you ready to go home, because I need a drink, you need a drink..." Ross nodded his head. "Wait a minute," Grace said gently as she walked towards Demelza's room, "I just want to say goodbye..."

___

Grace walked into Demelza's room and saw she was fast asleep, her arm gently cradling her stomach. Grace bent down and kissed her cheek. "Thank you my darling girl," she whispered, "he doesn't know it yet, but you are the best thing to ever happen to him, and I know one day he will see you for what I see you as, his precious diamond, the mother of his child, hopefully children and future wife, thank you..." Grace kissed her gently again and then walked towards the door and smiled as she saw her boys wait for her. 

Grace took Ross's arm and smiled at him and then punched him. "Ow!" Ross exclaimed at her. "That's for walking out earlier, and for thinking about Elizabeth instead of what you should have been," Grace said seriously and then kissed his cheek. "And that's for being my son and giving me a grandchild, and for seeing the error of your ways..." Ross laughed and smiled at her. "I love you mum," he whispered, "thank you for being there for Demelza..." Joshua looked at them. "We better find Verity," he said smiling, "she's been waiting for us for hours..." Ross and Grace laughed as they walked into the lift.


	15. The ties that bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night in hospital isn't what she would think it would be

Tom Carne came up the path to the house, and he stopped in annoyance as he saw Drake and Sam standing on the doorstep. "Where is Demelza!" Tom boomed at them, "where is your sister!" "She didn't come dad," Sam said to him, "we walked home from school..." Tom looked at them furiously. "What do you mean she didn't come!" Tom boomed at them. 

"She didn't arrive," Drake said shrugging, "what's for dinner dad?" Tom scoffed at him. "Who the fuck do you think I am Gordon Ramsey!" he exclaimed to them as he opened the door and looked at them, "look in the fridge, while I look for that bitch of a sister..."

___

"A father!" Prudie exclaimed to Ross as she looked at the scan as Ross held up the ultrasound picture to her. "Ross," Grace said gently, "people normally wait until about three months until they tell everybody..." Ross looked at her confused. "Why?" Ross asked. "Because its still early," Grace said gently, "things can go wrong..." Ross looked at her. "Like what?" Ross asked panicking. "Miscarriage," Grace said gently, "normally people wait until they have a scan at three months..."

"I won't tell a soul," Prudie said gently, "I will go and get Demelza's room ready..." Grace nodded her thanks. "I can go back home," Verity said slowly. "Don't be silly," Joshua said gently, "we have plenty of room, you stay here my girl and follow your dreams, I won't have my brother step and dash them...."

Verity smiled at him. "And now with the baby," Verity said slowly, "Francis producing an offspring..." Joshua poured himself a whiskey. "He will be lording it up," Joshua said slowly, "little knowing I'm going to be a granddad too!" Ross looked at him and laughed. "But I'm not married," Ross said winking at him, "he will still have a reason to lord it up..." Joshua laughed. "Married or not, this baby is a blessing..."

___

Tom walked up to the bakery and found it closed, and he sighed as he walked round the back mumbling and jumbling. "Can I help you?" he heard a voice say. "I'm looking for Demelza," Tom said looking at him. "Oh," Zacky said as he looked at him, "she's not here, who are you?" Tom looked at him. "I'm her father, where is she? She hasn't come home..." Zacky looked at him. "She fainted at work, Mrs Poldark took her to hospital..." Tom looked at him. "Fainted?" Tom asked him, "Never mind, thank you..."

Tom walked off in a stagger towards the bus stop.

___

"Can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked Tom Carne as he walked into the hospital. "My daughter was bought in," Tom said looking at her, "a Demelza Carne...." She nodded her head and looked at him. "If you can wait a moment please," the receptionist said as she looked at him, "I will just find out where she is for you..."

Tom nodded his head and looked at her. "Sir," the receptionist said slowly, "she's on the maternity ward sir, if you follow the signs you will find it..." Tom looked at her. "Pardon?" he asked slowly. "She's on the maternity ward sir," she repeated. "No, no," Tom said seriously, "my daughter is not pregnant..." The receptionist just looked at him. "I am sure her doctor will talk to you, I don't know her case sir..." she said slowly as she continued typing turning away from him. 

Tom stormed off towards the ward.

___

Tom entered the ward and looked around the receptionist and found no one there. He angrily rang the bell on the desk and waited. "Fucking bitch," Tom muttered, "who the fuck would have got her pregnant..." The midwife came out. "Can I help you sir, visiting hours are over..." the midwife said seriously. "I'm here to see my daughter Demelza Carne..." Tom said seriously, "I have just found out she's in hospital..." The midwife nodded. "She's asleep at the moment," the midwife said slowly, "she's had a traumatic day..." Tom looked at her. "Is she pregnant?" Tom asked her gruffly. "I can't tell you that," the midwife said seriously, "I'm sure when Miss Carne wakes up she will tell you..." Tom looked at her. "I'm her father..." Tom exclaimed, "and she is under the age on consent..." The midwife nodded slowly. "I don't need you to say anything else," Tom said slowly, "where is my daughter..." The midwife looked at him. 

"She has serious injuries to her face," the midwife said as she walked with him down the ward. Tom was silent. "She's clumsy," he said after a while. The midwife was silent and stood by Demelza's bed, who was fast asleep. Tom looked at her. "You can go now," Tom said to the midwife, "I will just sit here..." The midwife was unsure but left him and went to the reception desk.

___

At Nampara dinner was underway when the house phone rang. "Probably Charles to gloat," Joshua said laughing as Ross stood up and answered the phone. "Ross Poldark speaking," Ross said as took the phone off the side. 

"Mr Poldark, its Demelza Carne's midwife here, we met earlier, Emma, you left your number today..."  
"Is she okay?" Ross asked in a panic, "has something happened?"  
"No, she's asleep," Emma said slowly, "I am worried though..."  
"What's wrong?" Ross asked as he grabbed his keys.  
"Her father is here..." Emma said slowly, "he is..."  
"Do not leave her alone with him, please, I will be there as soon as I can, please stay with her and him, he did that to her face..."   
"Understood, I will call security...."   
"I'm on my way," Ross said as he hung up. 

"Ross," Grace said looking at him. "Tom is there," Ross said in a panic, "I have to go..." Joshua looked at him. "I'll come son," he said to Ross. "Stay here dad," Ross said seriously, "I can handle Thomas Carne..." 

___

Demelza woke up as she felt someone hover over her, and then she saw his eyes, his blue eyes piercing into her, she went to scream, but he put her hand over his mouth. "Who's the father?" Tom hissed at her. Demelza just looked at him, her eyes shining with fear. "It doesn't matter," he whispered, "because we are going to get rid of this little problem, like we should have done with you seventeen years ago with you..." Demelza shook her head. 

"Oh yes," Tom said slowly, "now we are going to be quiet, and we are going home, and we will sort this out..." Demelza shook her head again. Tom looked at her again his anger bubbling up again. He pulled the cover off her and picked her up. "NO!" Demelza exclaimed, "Dad please, put me down..." 

"How could you be pregnant, just like your mother, stupid, who on earth would want to fuck you anyway, who would want you, you're my daughter, you have to bring up Sam and Drake, now come on..."

Demelza sobbed as she was carried out just as Emma was walking back. 

___

"Excuse me," Emma shouted, "she can't go home, she isn't well enough..." Tom looked at her. "My daughter, I can do what I want," Tom said to her, "Thank you, but I will look after her now..." Demelza whimpered as she tried to get out of his grasp. "Dad please," Demelza exclaimed, "please, put me down your hurting me..."

Tom laughed. "Hurting you, like how you hurt me with the shame you've bought on me, pregnant, pregnant, having a baby in sin..." Tom exclaimed. "What like you, living in sin, beating your daughter is that what God wants, does the Bible say thou must break their daughters cheek, because I missed that passage in the Bible..." 

"... How about thou must burn my daughter's hand, what about that? Is that in your God's book? What about you killing your wife, thou shall cause her to hang herself, because thou shall abuse her until she gives up, thou shall lose my job, thou shall steal money from wife and daughter, thou shall be a useless father, is that what God told you to do? Because if so well done your going to heaven..."

"Watch your tone young lady," Tom said as he walked towards the stairs with her. "Or what?" Demelza asked as he put her down and looked at her, "You're going to break my other cheek, going to bruise my body, because you've done that already, is that what makes you a real man..." 

"You are not hurting my baby, I'm going to be an amazing mum and the father is nothing like you, so no I'm not going with you, I'm not going home again, I can't let you abuse me any more, it's over, it's done, I will not be my mother, I will not let you beat me into submission any more..." 

Tom looked at her and then saw the security guards run towards them. "Demelza," Tom said harshly as he went to take her hand. "No!" Demelza said as she snatched her hand away from him, but the force of her movement made her topple and before she knew it she felt herself falling, and she couldn't help herself by grabbing onto anything. She fell with a bump on the stairwell and just laid there. 

___

Ross ran into the hospital and through the maternity ward and his heart beat faster as he saw her bed was empty. "Demelza," Ross whispered, fear over taking him as he ran through, and then he saw the security around the stairs, he saw them hold Tom Carne, but he didn't see Demelza. He rushed through the doors.

"Demelza," he said in a panic, and he saw Tom Carne look at him in shock. "You!" Tom hissed at him, "from the funeral, are you the father!" Ross was silent as he turned and saw her. Lying still but conscious on the stairwell.

"Ross," she whispered weakly. "I'm here," Ross whispered as he rushed down the stairs, "what did he do to you?" Ross stood up angrily. "She fell," Tom said seriously, "what did you do to her, knocking up my seventeen-year-old daughter..." 

Demelza moaned in pain. "The baby," she said in a panic. "Will be okay," Ross whispered to her, "the doctors are coming, and they will look after you, I'm not leaving you..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I ache all over," she whispered. "Stay still," he whispered, "I know that from the army, you mustn't move..." Demelza smiled at him. 

Ross stood up as the doctors arrived and moved so they could move her safely. Ross walked up to the top of the stairs and looked at Tom. "I warn you Thomas Carne," Ross said seriously, "you come near Demelza again, if you so much as breathe near her again, I will do some serious damage to you, if anything happens to our baby, I will kill you, don't think I won't, I know how to shoot and I don't miss the target..." 

Ross saw them bring her up on the stretcher and he took her hand, it was so very cold and as they walked through the doors, Demelza heard the words: "Thomas Carne, I am arresting you on the suspicion of assult on Demelza Carne...." Demelza closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. "My brother's," she whispered worriedly. "I'll phone mum," Ross whispered, "please don't worry, my love, I will sort it out..." 

Demelza stopped, what had he just called her... before she could answer, Ross was told to wait in the waiting room, as she was examined.


	16. Family Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross waits for news

Ross took out his mobile and sighed, as he dialled the Nampara. "Hello," he heard his father say. "Dad," Ross whispered, "is mum there?" "What's happened Ross?" Joshua whispered to him. "The bastard pushed her down the stairs," Ross said angrily. "Fuck!" Joshua exclaimed, "the bastard." Ross sighed. "Can you come dad, I need you..." Ross whispered. "Of course son," he said slowly, "speak to mum, she's hovering…"

"Ross," Grace said as she took the phone, "What's happened?" Ross sighed. "Oh mum," he said gasping, "can you go to Demelza's house, her brothers are on their own..." Grace gasped. "Of course," Grace whispered, "are they hurt?" Ross sighed. "Mum Demelza is, he pushed her down the stairs," Ross whispered. "Your dad's on his way son, and I will collect the boys, don't worry..." Ross sighed. "Thank you mum," he whispered. "Don't you worry," Grace said, you just focus on Demelza and your baby..."

___

Ross sat and waited and waited, all he wanted was to know that Demelza was okay, that the baby was okay. It wasn't how he planned to be a father, but it was what it was, and he loved the baby, the minute he heard the beat fill the room, he felt instant love. He was a bastard when Demelza uttered the words of pregnancy, he knew that. He knew his parents were right, he knew he had to put Demelza and the baby first, Elizabeth had to be forgotten now. He was going to be a father.

Ross sighed and then felt Joshua sitting next to him. "Any news?" Ross asked as he sat next to him. "No," Ross whispered. "She is a tough cookie," Joshua whispered to him, "tougher than we think." Ross looked at him and nodded. "I know you are right," he whispered, "I know you are..." Joshua looked at him confused.

"Just you know, how things get put in perspective," Ross whispered, "my whole life has revolved around Elizabeth, since I was about thirteen at least, and for the first time in a long time, she isn't in my thoughts, right now all I can think about is Demelza in that room, and if our baby is okay..." Joshua looked at him and nodded.

"I heard the baby's heart beat dad, and I thought that's my flesh and blood, that's my son or daughter, and I vowed to love and protect them just like you have me, but what if I don't get the chance, I should have stayed with her dad, I should have stayed with her, and her father..."

"It isn't your fault Ross," Joshua said to him, "how can you even think that?" Ross looked at him and shrugged. "You just have to focus on looking after Demelza now," Joshua whispered, "that's all that matters, it isn't your fault..." Ross nodded and sighed. "Thank you dad," he whispered.

"Ross Poldark," the doctor said as he came out of the room.

___

Grace knocked on the door and then opened the letterbox of Thomas Carne's house. "Sam, Drake," Grace said calmly through the letterbox, "its Grace here, Demelza's friend, she's asked me to come and fetch you..." She heard some movement and saw Drake walk up to the door. "I'm hungry," he said slowly. "We will get you some dinner," Grace said gently, "can you open the door for me lovely." Drake sighed. "Daddy says I'm not allowed," Drake whispered. "Daddy isn't here," Grace said slowly.

"Daddy hurt Demelza," Sam said as he walked out. "It's okay," Grace said gently, "we are helping her, and she wants me to take you..." Drake sighed. "Will we eat?" Drake asked. "It's cold in here," Sam said slowly. "You'll have food and be warm," Grace whispered.

Grace sighed in relief as she heard the door click open. And she looked at them and put her arms around them. "It's okay you will be safe now," she whispered, "I am going to take you to where I live, we have food, warmth and Demelza will be home soon..."

"He hasn't killed her like mummy has he?" Drake asked her worriedly. Grace looked at him as she strapped him in her car. "No," Grace said seriously, "no my love, he hasn't, we've helped her, and now we have helped you, you are both safe now..."

___

Ross stood up and took his father's hand. "Please come with me dad," Ross whispered to him. Joshua nodded at him. Ross looked at the doctor worriedly. "Please doctor," Ross said sighing, "please tell me they are both okay..."

"Miss Carne has a broken shoulder," the doctor said slowly, "and a broken leg, she will be in considerable pain for quite a while..." Ross nodded at him. "And the baby," he gasped out. Joshua looked at him and hoped and prayed they would both okay, he knew Ross didn't know it yet, but he knew his son, he knew he loved Demelza. 

"We found a heartbeat," the doctor said to Ross, "but we will keep a close eye on them both for the next 24 hours." Ross looked at him and nodded. "Can I see them please?" Ross said seriously. The doctor nodded his head. "She's in shock," the doctor said gently. Joshua nodded at him. "She's conscious?" Joshua asked him. "She's sleeping at the moment," the doctor said to him, "she's under strong painkillers..." Ross looked at him. "They are safe with the baby?" Ross asked in a panic. The doctor nodded. "Come this way," the doctor said and then looked at Joshua. "He is my dad," Ross said, "please could he come with me..." The doctor nodded at him. 

___

Grace arrived at Nampara and she gently picked up Sam and held Drake's hand. Prudie opened the door as Verity stood there waiting to see what she could do. "Oh my," Verity said slowly, as she saw the boys. "I hope we have food ready," Grace said happily, "we have two hungry boys..." Prudie looked at them and nodded. "I have fish fingers," Prudie said smiling, "and chips, and I have made Jam Roly Poly for dessert."

Drake looked at her happily. "I love fish fingers," he said as he looked at Prudie happily. "Well then," Prudie said smiling, "shall we go and wash our hands?" The boys looked at Grace warily. "It's okay boys," Grace said gently, "You go with Prudie..." 

Sam and Drake took her hand as she led them to the bathroom. "Those poor boys," Verity whispered to Grace, "They look like..." Grace nodded and stopped. "We will need to look after them," Grace whispered, "I need to bath them after dinner..." Verity nodded. "Those poor boys," Verity whispered. "And Demelza," Grace whispered, "I just hope Ross rings us soon."

___

Ross walked in slowly and saw Demelza lying there, a pale face, the purple bruise on her face standing out against her pale skin. "Demelza," Ross whispered as he sat down on the chair next to her bed, "your safe now, you both are, I'm here..." Ross stroked her hand. 

"Grace has the boys," Joshua said as he looked at Ross. Ross nodded at him. "You hear that Demelza," Ross said, "your brother's are safe, they are at Nampara, mum will look after them..." Ross looked at her and then stood up as a nurse came in. "We're just going to plaster her leg now," she said gently, "you can wait here..." Ross bent down and kissed Demelza's forehead. 

___

The boys ate their fish fingers and chips hungrily. "Put some more in," Grace whispered to Prudie and smiled at the boys. "Can we see Demelza?" Drake asked her as he drank his juice. "Soon," Grace said gently, "she's just being looked after then she will come back here..." Sam looked at them. "Do we have to go home?" Sam asked them. "No," Grace said slowly, "you are going to stay here," Grace whispered. Drake looked at her and nodded. "You won't hurt us?" Drake asked whispering. "No," Grace said as she took his hand, "your safe now..."

"Daddy hurt us," Drake said sadly. "No one will hurt you now," Grace whispered, "how do you fancy a bubble bath?" Sam looked at her. "With hot water?" Sam asked. Verity looked at them. "Hot water, and we have the best bubbles..." Verity said to them. They nodded at her. "We had cold showers," Drake said sadly. Grace just smiled at him. 

___

Ross looked at Joshua. "If he wasn't at the moment under arrest," Ross whispered to Joshua, "how can a father do this to his daughter, the thought of anyone doing this to my child, makes me feel sick..." Joshua looked at him and smiled. "I know that feeling," Joshua said, "you will do anything for your children, but some people, just don't have that mindset..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "Well any bastard hurts my child..." Ross said slowly and then stopped as the nurse came back pushing Demelza in her bed. "How did it go?" Ross asked the nurse. "All good," the nurse said, "she's plastered up." 

Ross took Demelza's hand gently. "Dad you should go home," Ross whispered, "I will stay here tonight..." Joshua looked at him. "Are you sure?" he asked him. "You have to get up to milk the cows, I will ring as soon as she wakes up, I promise you..." Joshua looked at him and nodded. "Thank you dad," Ross said as he looked at him, "I couldn't of got through this without you..." Joshua smiled at him. "One day," Joshua said smiling, "you will be there one day, your daughter or son will need you like this one day, and you will be sitting in my chair, just glad they called you..." Ross smiled at him. "I just hope I will be as good as you," Ross said slowly. "You will be," Joshua said slowly, "but you will also be your own dad, with your own ideas, just remember I'm always here for you..." 

Ross nodded and smiled as Joshua left and he looked at Demelza and smiled as he saw her green eyes open and looked at him. "Hey," he whispered, "how are you feeling?" Demelza just stared at him. "The baby," she whispered in a panic, "the baby..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "The baby is fine, our baby is fine," Ross said slowly. "He wanted me to have an abortion," Demelza whispered. Ross stroked her hair. "Shhh," Ross whispered, "its not going to happen..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "My brothers," she whispered. "My mum is feeding them and bathing them as we speak," Ross said gently, "we just need to get you better..."

Demelza smiled sleepily. Ross smiled back and kissed the back of her hand. "I won't be able to work," Demelza said slowly. "I think I can survive without your pasties for a few weeks," Ross said smiling. Demelza laughed. "Maybe you can make me one," Demelza whispered. "I don't cook," Ross said seriously, "I burn fish fingers, nope..." Demelza smiled at him and yawned. "Sleep," he whispered, "I will be right here..."


	17. Families

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross tells the fair Poldarks his news.

Ross woke up and yawned and rubbed his back as he felt the twinges of a backache. "Morning," the nurse said smiling at him, and then she took out a band and wrapped it around Demelza's midsection. "What's that?" Ross asked in a panic. The nurse just smiled and then Ross smiled as he heard the heartbeat around the room. "And its normal," Ross asked looking at the nurse, "the baby seems okay?" The nurse looked at him and nodded. "Perfect," the nurse said smiling. "And Demelza?" Ross asked her. "She is getting there," the nurse said gently, "she is very lucky to have a boyfriend like you..."

He was about to say something, but stopped himself as he saw her green eyes staring at him. "How are you feeling?" Ross asked her. "Like my father pushed me down the stairs," Demelza said slowly. Ross looked at her and stroked her hair. "Don't joke," Ross whispered to her, "you just rest okay..." Demelza nodded. "Ross," she asked him slowly, "could you do something for me?" 

"Of course," he whispered, "of course." Demelza looked at him. "Could you get me a coffee," she whispered, "I really dislike this shit they serve here..." Ross looked at her and put his head back and laughed loudly. "Of course I can," he whispered as he bent down and kissed her cheek. Demelza looked up at him, her eyes full of love, and he smiled as he walked away, confused. 

___

Ross sighed as he stood in the line at Costa and then stopped as he saw Francis and Elizabeth standing a few people in front of him. Ross groaned and hoped they wouldn't see him. "Ross," he heard a voice say and turned around to see Verity and Joshua standing there. "Hi dad," he said smiling, "what are you doing here?" Joshua looked at him and laughed. "Oh, thanks," Joshua said laughing, "I wanted to see my son, and how Demelza is and if my grandbaby is okay!" 

Ross looked at him and smiled. "I heard her heartbeat this morning," Ross said smiling. "Her?" Joshua asked him. "I have a feeling," Ross said shrugging, "just a feeling..." Joshua smiled at him. "Mum's in the car," Joshua said, "with the boys, can they see Demelza?" 

"Of course," Ross said smiling, "she will love that, I know she's been worried about them? How are they?" Verity looked at him. "Oh Ross," she said gasping, "they were so dirty and hungry, I could have cried when I first saw them." Ross nodded his head. "They ate 12 fish fingers each Ross," she exclaimed, "12!" Ross looked at her. "I'll go and get Grace," she said, and then stopped as she saw Elizabeth and Francis walk towards them. 

___

"Ross," Francis said looking at him, "uncle, are you both okay? What are you doing here?" Ross looked at Francis and then at Joshua who just smiled at him deviously. "This is the maternity ward," Elizabeth said slowly, "are you following me?" Joshua looked at her and then at Ross. "The world does not evolve around you," Ross said slowly, "I am here visiting someone..." Elizabeth looked confused. 

"Aunt isn't pregnant is she?" Francis asked laughing. "No," Joshua said laughing, "certainly not, not at our ages, even though we do have an active sex life..." Ross looked at him and pulled a face. "Thanks dad," Ross said slowly as he put in his order for two coffees, "one decaff please, she can't drink caffeine..." Elizabeth looked at him. "I have a coffee Ross," Elizabeth said smiling at him. "It's not for you," Ross said as he looked at her. 

"Please tell me that scoundrel hasn't got Verity pregnant!" Francis exclaimed, "I will fucking..." Joshua looked at him. "Calm yourself down," Joshua said seriously, "you will do no such things, Verity isn't pregnant as far as I know, and if she is congratulations and well done to her, babies are blessings..." Francis looked at him. "How can you let them meet in your house, aren't you worried he might hurt her?" Francis asked him.

"Because it's no one's business," Joshua said to him, "besides your hardly innocent in all things love are you, so who are you to judge..." Ross came back to them holding two coffees and smiled at Joshua. 

"If you must know," Ross said to them, "I am to be a father..." Francis looked at him blinking. "A father!" Francis exclaimed, "a father, but to whom? You don't think Elizabeth's..." Ross put his coffee down furiously and looked at them. "I know fully well Elizabeth is pregnant with your child, I am not stupid enough to think I am the father, we haven't shagged in months, a year maybe, so no I don't..."

"Who, I didn't know you were seeing anyone," Francis said slowly. "It's early days," Ross said slowly, "Demelza and I are taking things slowly." Elizabeth looked at him horrified. "Demelza!" she exclaimed, "oh Ross! Seriously, you do know where she comes from..."

"Come on Ross," Joshua said slowly, "we must go and see Demelza, I want to hear my grandbaby's heartbeat... Do pass the news to my brother won't you Francis..."

___

"The nerve," Ross said angrily, "the nerve of her, and him, to accuse me of fathering... I am not like him, I am not a cheat... I..." Joshua looked at him. "They aren't important," Joshua said seriously, "what is important, is in that room there, Demelza, and your child, Francis, Elizabeth the betrayal, not important any more, that girl in there loves you, you know?"

Ross was silent as he looked down at the floor. "I don't know if I can love again dad," Ross whispered to him. "You will," Joshua said slowly, "when the midwife hands you your child, you will love no one else more..." Ross looked at him. "I know that already," Ross said, "just hearing the heartbeat, hearing the life I made, but to love Demelza..." Joshua looked at him. 

"Love isn't always at first sight," Joshua said seriously, "you know that right? Love grows over time, love always grows, because I love your mum more than I did when I met her, and I will love her more tomorrow than I do today..." 

Ross looked at him. "You need to move on Ross," Joshua said slowly, "you are both going to be parent's together, just see how things go..." Ross looked at him and nodded as he opened the door and saw Demelza looking at the ceiling. "I bought your coffee and a visitor!" Ross exclaimed. "Joshua," Demelza exclaimed happily, "and thank you, Ross, in my bag there is some money..." Ross looked at her. "I think I can afford a coffee for the mother of my child," Ross said seriously. 

___

Grace walked through the hospital holding Drake and Sam's hand, and she stopped as she saw Elizabeth and Francis sitting and waiting in the waiting room. "Auntie," Francis said as he stood up, "or should I say grandma! Ross told us your happy news!" Grace smiled at him. "We are so happy," Grace said smiling, "and Demelza is just a darling, she's the best thing to have happened to Ross..." 

Elizabeth looked at her and scoffed. "He smiles now," Grace continued, "and laughs, he laughs, and now giving us the perfect gift of a grandbaby, well we can't wait..." Francis looked down and saw Sam and Drake. "And who are these?" Francis asked slowly. "Demelza's brothers," Grace said slowly, "we are going to see Demelza..." Elizabeth looked at Grace. "Aren't you worried about the family name?" Elizabeth asked her. "It's a name," Grace said seriously, "besides I'd rather Demelza in our family than a stuck up adulterer, wouldn't you?" Elizabeth went bright red.

"Aunt," Francis exclaimed. "Truth hurts Francis," Grace said seriously, "but it doesn't matter now, you did him a favour both of you, so I should be thanking you, without you two betraying him, he would never have met Demelza." 

___

Demelza smiled and then looked at the cup and tried to sit up but stopped as the pain ripped through her. "Okay," Ross said gently, "it's okay..." Ross picked up her cup and put it to her lips and helped her drink. "Better," he whispered, "my God I could kill your father..." Demelza looked at him. "It's okay Ross," Demelza whispered, "I am okay, I will be okay... we both will..." 

"You have visitors outside," the nurse said as she came in. Demelza looked at Ross and then smiled as she saw Grace enter with Drake and Sam. "Demelza!" they exclaimed as they ran to her. "Oh," Demelza said as he tears filled her eyes, "oh boys, I've missed you so much..." Drake looked at her and then at her arm and leg. "Daddy did this?" Drake asked. Demelza just nodded her head. Sam looked around nervously. "He isn't here," Ross whispered to him, "your safe now, you, Drake and Demelza..." Sam looked at him and nodded. Demelza looked at Grace. "Were they good last night?" Demelza asked her. 

"As good as gold," Grace said smiling, "tonight we are having a film night, we will get popcorn and ice cream..." Drake clapped his hands happily. "That sounds so much fun," Demelza sad slowly. Ross gave her some more coffee and then smiled as the midwife came in. "Hello Miss Carne, I've come for a check up on mum and baby..." 

"Oh," Joshua said as he stood up, "we should go..." "No stay," Demelza said, "can the grandparents and uncles stay..." The midwife looked at her and nodded. 

\---

Ross just stared at the screen as he again saw his baby. "Oh Joshua," Grace whispered, "look at that, our grandbaby..." Grace wiped her eyes with a tissue as she looked at her son looking enthralled at the screen.

"What's that?" Drake asked pointing to the screen. "It's a baby," Demelza whispered to him, "I am having a baby, Ross and I..." Sam looked at her. "Its in your tummy?" he asked confused. "Yes," Demelza said gently and then stopped as the midwife turned up the heartbeat. Ross was silent as he heard it again and he looked down at Demelza and bent down and kissed her. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Joshua looked at Grace smiling as she just stared at them and then at the screen. "And everything is okay?" Ross asked as he looked at the midwife. "The baby has a nice strong heartbeat," the midwife said, "we will still monitor mum and baby, but it seems you can take your girlfriend home soon..." Demelza went to open her mouth to say something but stopped as Ross said: I can't wait, but as long as they are both ready to come home, I want my girlfriend to be healthy before she comes home..."

"I can't offer you my whole heart," Ross whispered to her as his parents were engrosed on the screen of the scan, "but I care about you, and I want to try to move on and I respect and like you, so what do you say?" Demelza looked looked at him. "That wasn't the most romantic way to ask someone out," Demelza said back to him, "but I think we can try... for the babies sake..." Ross smiled down at her and kissed her. Grace clapped happily as she saw them. 

Ross rolled his eyes at her but laughed again, and found he was happy, truly happy, he may not have a whole heart to give her as he thought Elizabeth would always have a part of it, but he felt his heart draw closer to Demelza, and she made him happy, and she was giving him a child and he was willing to give his dad's advice a go...


	18. Home time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross takes Demelza home, Charles pays a visit.

Ross looked at Demelza a few days later as she huffed and puffed. "What's wrong?" Ross asked her. "I want to go home," Demelza whispered, "I want to go home and see my brothers... oh God Ross..." Ross looked at her in a panic. "What's the matter? Are you in pain? Do I need to call a doctor?" Ross asked her panic-stricken. "I forgot Garrick!" Demelza exclaimed. Ross looked at her and laughed and then stopped as Demelza burst into tears. 

"Hey," Ross said gently, "please don't cry... Garrick is at Nampara with my dad, he is safe, please don't cry, I hate it when you cry..." Demelza looked at him. "When have you seen me cry before?" Demelza asked him. "When you told me you might be pregnant," Ross whispered, "I didn't like it then and I certainly don't like it now." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "I just want to go back to your farm," Demelza whispered, "go back to baking, I just want to forget the accident..."

Ross took her non-broken hand and looked at her. "I close my eyes and I see my dad," Demelza whispered, "I see my dad, I see him standing there as I wake up and I see him looking at me as he pushes me, all my life he scared me, all my life he has scared me and I saw the hatred in his eyes, the hatred when he found out I had disappointed him again. I don't ever want that for our child Ross, no matter what happens between us, I don't want our child to be scared of us, I don't want them to be hurt by us..."

"Demelza," Ross said looking at her, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "No Ross," Demelza whispered, "please let me finish, I know you didn't come home expecting this, that in Afghanistan you didn't expect this, you expected to be married to Elizabeth and you love her... I know that, and you asked me out for the baby not for me..."

Demelza looked down at the sheets and then looked up at him. "I'm not stupid," Demelza whispered, "but I adore you Ross, I think what Elizabeth and Francis did to you was a bullshit move, but as much as I adore you, if you ever treat me like my dad did my mum, I'm gone, so if you want to be with someone else please tell me because..." Demelza sighed. "I want what's best for our child," Demelza whispered. 

Ross stood up and looked down at her. "Elizabeth didn't know what a catch she had," Demelza whispered, "because you are the best thing to happen to me in my life, you and your mum and dad, and I hope one day you know just how much more you deserve, I don't regret telling your mum what I saw, because you deserved the truth..."

"Are you finished?" Ross asked her slowly. Demelza looked at him and nodded slowly. "Your right," Ross whispered, "I thought I would come back from Afghanistan and marry Elizabeth, I dreamt of her every night, and I loved her, I still do your right, and it will take me time to get over the love..." Demelza felt like someone had kicked her in the gut, but she hid it with a nod. 

"You know what I am like," Ross said slowly, "I am a moody bastard, and it knocked me for six, but you and my dad are right I need to move on, and Demelza my God I can't think of anyone better to move on with..." Demelza looked at him. "You saved me," Ross whispered, "I was so angry and you with your temper, telling me off for my bullshit move of upsetting my mother..."

"You were right," Ross whispered, "I am lucky to have my parents, I am lucky to have parents like them... and I hope one day you and I will be like that...." Demelza looked at him. "I want to move on with you, I want to try and move on with you, I can't wait to be a father..."

Demelza looked at him. "You make me laugh, you make me smile, I sung in front of people, I never sing in front of people, I came home expecting to clean up cow dung from my farm and now I am going to be clean up my child's poo and I can't wait..." Demelza looked at him and giggled. 

"You don't ever have to worry about me and you being your parents," Ross whispered, "I will never treat you like he did your mum and I will never treat our child like he did you and your brothers, the thought makes me want to be sick Demelza, my God, seeing you at the bottom of those stairs, I felt sick..." Demelza looked at him. 

"Elizabeth isn't in my faults right now, all I am thinking about right now, is you and our baby," Ross whispered, "and I can't wait to take you home and look after you at the safety of the farm, with your brothers and your dog..." Demelza smiled at him as a tear rolled down her cheeks. "Those are happy tears right?" Ross asked scratching his head. Demelza nodded her head. Ross smiled at her. "I am not good with emotions of women," he whispered. "I'd never guess," she whispered to him.

___

The nurse looked at them a little while later. "The doctor is pleased with your progress," the nurse said gently, "he is getting your discharge papers..." Demelza looked at her. "Are you serious?" Demelza asked her. "Of course," the nurse said gently, "of course we need to know you will have the care at home, with your leg and arm..." Ross looked at the nurse. "I will be looking after her," Ross said seriously, "both of them..." Ross put his hand on Demelza's stomach. Demelza knew then, even if he didn't know it, he loved them both, and right now it was enough for her. 

"You will need to use a wheelchair," the doctor said as he walked in. Demelza looked down sadly. "Never fear," Ross said cheekily, "I have a driving licence, I drove a mother fucking tank in the army..." Demelza looked at him and burst into laughter. "And toileting and dressing?" the doctor asked him. "Well as we are having a baby, I think I have seen it all before, I can do that, we have a housemaid, we have my mum, it's all good doctor..." The doctor nodded at her. "Now if you feel any pain in your abdomen or any bleeding you must come back," the doctor said to her. Demelza nodded her head. "But I don't see there being any problems," the doctor said gently, "so you are free to go, we will bring you your wheelchair..."

___

Demelza looked at Ross as she sat in the car. "This your car?" she asked him. "Yeah," Ross said as he drove off, "are you sure you are comfortable?" Demelza nodded at him from the back seat, her leg straight out. "Very," she said slowly, "I expected you to drive a Ferrari or something..." Ross laughed loudly. "That's Francis," Ross said slowly, "I am quite happy in my Audi...." Demelza was silent for a moment. "Did Charles always have all the family money?" Demelza asked him. "Pretty much," Ross said, "but dad never wanted the riches, he always told me to make my own way in life, my granddad was a miner and so was my great granddad, they had mines all over Cornwall, plus a humble farm, my dad always was interested in the agricultural aspect and was happy when my granddad left him the farm."

"I have never been interested in money," Ross continued, "I had to see my friends struggle for money when I was small, Zacky had so little and George and Francis would laugh at him, and I thought where is the justice in the world, George a right bastard had it all and Zacky the kindest human in the world was struggling... I signed up for the army to help others in country's that needed our help, seeing children in Afghanistan broke my heart..."

"I suppose that's why I am seeing Elizabeth and I wouldn't of worked," Ross whispered, "she always liked the finer things in life, the newest bag, the expensive coat, the Luis Vuitton bag, the Jimmy Choo shoes... I am just seeing it now I suppose..." Demelza looked out the window. "Sometimes we never see what's right in our faces," Demelza said slowly. "True," Ross said as he pulled up outside Nampara. 

___

Grace opened the door as she saw the car pull up. Demelza smiled as she saw her and then felt the tears come as she heard the bark of the dog who ran towards the car. "Garrick," Demelza sobbed. "Hey," Ross said gently as he opened her car door and put his hands under her bottom and lifted her up. Demelza winced in pain as her hand went up. "Alright," Ross whispered, "dad, can you get the chair out the car?" Joshua smiled as he saw his son care for Demelza and opened up the boot and took out the wheelchair. 

Ross walked inside the house carrying Demelza and smiled as he saw his mum had got the couch all ready with a blanket, some roses on the side, a cup of tea and a slice of cake. "Welcome to Nampara," Grace said to Demelza. Demelza smiled at her as Ross settled her down on the couch and smiled as Ross put the blanker on her. "The boys are at school?" Demelza asked her. "Indeed," Grace said, "Verity will pick them up after work..." Demelza nodded and smiled as Joshua walked in pushing the wheelchair. 

Ross held the cup of tea to her mouth and Demelza drank it and then stopped as she heard a car door slam. "Oh what does he want," Joshua exclaimed as he saw Charles get out of his Range Rover. "Who?" Ross asked him. "Charles," Joshua said sighing. "Oh joy," Ross said rolling his eyes as he put his arms protectively around Demelza. "Elizabeth too," Grace said slowly. "Double joy," Ross said rolling his eyes, "what on earth could she want..." 

"Maybe she wants some manure for the rose garden," Grace said sarcastically. Demelza let out a snigger.

___

"Charles," Joshua said as Charles walked in without knocking on the door. "Joshua," Charles said slowly. "How may we help you?" Joshua asked him, "as you can see we are very busy at the moment..." Charles looked at him and then stopped as Garrick came bouncing in and sniffed him and then trotted to Demelza and jumped on the sofa excitedly. "Urgh," Charles said in disdain, "Joshua what is that?"

"That's a dog," Joshua said, "they are quite popular, they are pets mostly, you have to walk them..." Charles looked at him. "Don't be sarcastic with me," Charles said seriously, "why do you have a dog?" Joshua looked at him. "Why do you have 12 housemaids?" Joshua asked him. "That's none of your business," Charles asked him. "Me having a dog is none of your business either..." Charles looked at Ross and then at Demelza as Elizabeth walked in. 

"It's my dog," Demelza said strongly. Charles looked at her up and down and put his nose up. "And you are?" Charles asked her. "Demelza," Demelza said slowly, "Ross's girlfriend..." Ross looked at her proudly as Elizabeth stared at them. "So the roumours are true," Charles said seriously. "What rumours?" Ross asked him, "I don't think it's a rumour, I told Francis, I told Francis I am going to be a father, because I am excited and proud to be a father..."

Charles looked at him. "Your making a mistake," Charles said slowly, "what do you think of his Joshua?" Joshua looked at him. "I think you have no right coming into my house telling my son he is making a mistake, but for what its worth I can't wait to be a granddad and I just adore Demelza, she is the daughter I never had, Demelza has been the best thing to happen to Ross and we couldn't be happier, we think she's an upgrade from the last girlfriend he had..."

Charles looked at him and laughed. "Dad would be disgusted," Charles said, "we are a family from wealth... to think my nephew is breeding with someone whose own mother..." Ross stood up furiously. "Finish that sentence," he exclaimed, "and uncle or not I will finish you..." Charles looked at him. "You think I care about wealth, about cars, clothes, I don't give a fuck about all that, it's pathetic... I don't need your permission to be a father, I don't need to ring you before I fuck someone to get your permission incase they aren't worthy of my sperm!" 

"Ross!" Demelza exclaimed, "its okay..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "It's not," Ross said seriously, "it seriously isn't..." Grace looked at Charles. "I want you to leave my house," Grace whispered to him, "and why are you here Elizabeth? Don't you have nails to file? Hair to brush, or is your life so empty you had to come and see for yourself..." Elizabeth looked at her. "Ross is better than this," Elizabeth said slowly, "people will talk..."

Ross looked at her and for the first time saw the cold woman his mother and father spoke about. "I don't care," Ross said slowly, "People can talk all they want, all that matters is Demelza, myself and that our baby is well, I have never cared about what people think of me... Do you think I care if Ruth is upset that she didn't fuck me, do you think I care George is richer than me... Do you think I care Demelza shops in Primark, no! My underpants are from Marks and Spencers..." 

"You should care," Elizabeth said slowly, "the family name..." Joshua laughed. "The family name is a name," Joshua said slowly, "we aren't the royal family, we're a family from mining stock, now I want you both to go, we can't wait to be grandparents and we love Demelza, go back to your grandhouse and concentrate on your own baby and being granddad yourself!" Charles looked at Elizabeth as he walked out angrily. 

Elizabeth looked at Ross and saw for the first time he was indifferent to her. "Ross," she said slowly, "I hope you know what you are doing, there are options if it was a one night stand there are options..." Demelza looked at Ross and remembered her dad's words and she went pale and put her hands on her stomach protectively. "GET OUT!" Ross shouted at her, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Elizabeth looked at him shocked. "What I do in my life is not your concern," Ross exclaimed to her, "go back to your husband..." Elizabeth looked at him. "I was..." Ross looked at her coldly. "I never believed my mum when she called you a heartless money grabbing bitch, but I am beginning to see it now, I want you to go..." Ross whispered. He took Demelza's hand as he turned his back to her. 

"My love," Ross whispered to Demelza, "breathe my love, breathe, its okay, ignore them..." Elizabeth gasped as he heard the term my love as Grace looked at Joshua smiling. "He doesn't have your spell over him now," Grace hissed, "now get out of my house now... and don't come back...."


	19. Seeing the truth & Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and his mum have a heart to heart

Demelza looked at Ross. "Nothing is going to happen to our baby," Ross whispered to her, "and we are going to love our baby and I don't care what anyone thinks, do you understand?" Demelza looked at him. "But Elizabeth..." she whispered. "I don't care what she thinks," Ross whispered to her, "I don't care, right now all that matters is you and our baby..." Ross looked at her and then saw her yawn. "Rest my love," Ross whispered, "you are recovering, and your brothers will be so happy to see you..." Demelza looked at him.

"I don't want to bring shame to your family Ross," Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked at her and kissed her nose. "There is no shame here," Ross said seriously, "let me get your painkillers and then you can have a sleep okay..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. Ross walked into the coffee and saw Grace just look at him, and then she hugged him tightly. "I've made her a coffee," Grace said to him gently. 

"Decaff?" Ross asked her worriedly. "Of course," Grace said smiling, "but a small amount of caffeine won't do any harm Ross..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "I don't want to take any risks mum," Ross said seriously, "not after what she has just been through, and as for Charles, don't think I won't be going to Trenwith tonight..."

"Ross," Grace said slowly, "don't..." Ross just walked out carrying the coffee and the painkillers, ignoring her. Ross put the coffee down in front of Demelza and saw that she was asleep, Garrick curled up on her. Ross smiled and stroked the hair out of her eyes gently. 

___

"Are you okay son?" Grace asked him worriedly. "I am so angry mum," Ross said as he sat in the kitchen and drank his cup of tea. "Hence why you want to go to Trenwith," Grace said to him. "I expected that reaction from Charles, but Elizabeth, it shocked me, mum..." Grace looked at him. "Did it really Ross?" Grace asked him, "did it really surprise you?" Ross looked at her and sighed. "Yes mum it did," Ross said slowly, "I know you and dad have always said how cold and calculating she is, but I never saw it..."

"Because she never wanted you to see it," Grace said honestly, "she showed her real colours today, because she is scared..." Ross looked at her confused. "She doesn't want you to move on Ross, she doesn't want you to have a life without her, she doesn't want you to move on, she wants you to follow her like a lost puppy!"

Ross was silent as he just listened to his mum. "She loved it at school when you, Francis and George used to follow her around, carrying her bag, she loved it, and she chose you first because you were the bad boy of the school, you smoked, you drank, you didn't give a fuck about life, you had the name, and you had some money, but then you grew up, and she realized you're a farmer, and then you decided to go to war and you left..."

"And before you say you should have stayed and it was your fault, it wasn't," Grace said as she took a sip of her coffee, "she would have left you anyway, because this, isn't her..." Grace moved her eyes around the room. "So she moved to Francis," Grace continued, "the one with the proper inheritance in the family, the one with status and class, the big house, the servants, the rose garden, she doesn't love Francis..." 

"Francis loves her, I know he does, because I know he wouldn't of betrayed you and his love for you, if he didn't love her..." Ross listened intently, not daring to argue with her. "And when Francis isn't enough any more, she will go with George," Grace said in just above a whisper. Ross looked at her. "No," he whispered, "she wouldn't hurt Francis like that..."

"She hurt you like that," Grace said seriously, "without a second thought, she wanted to be seen in the bakery, she wanted a big fuss, she wanted you to mope and fight for her, because it makes her feel good, she doesn't care who gets hurt as long as she gets what she wants, more money, more status, more class..."

___

"I was shocked mum," Ross said slowly, "how can she say that to me when Demelza is there about an abortion..." Grace looked at him and sighed. "She knows, she knows what everyone can see Ross apart from you," Grace said slowly. Ross looked at her confused. "She knows her spell is breaking," Grace said shrugging, "your priorities have changed, you are no longer moping and wanting her, your wanting someone else and waiting for a precious arrival..."

Ross smiled at Grace. "I'm going to be a dad," Ross exclaimed, "and it may not be..." Grace held her hand up and looked at him. "You do love her," Grace whispered to him, "you do love Demelza..." Ross was silent and just stared. "I like her," Ross said slowly, "but love... my heart will always, well a little will always..." Grace looked at him. "One day you will see I was right," Grace said to him, "you don't call someone you don't think you can love, my love... Elizabeth heard, I heard, your dad heard, Demelza heard, you love her, you just have to let her in and let go of Elizabeth, anyone who would want you to abort your child, while being pregnant with your ex lovers cousins baby never loved you in the first place..."

Ross sighed. "And Ross," Grace said to him, "if you really must go to Trenwith, remember in that living room there is your future, Trenwith is your past, I understand your need to get things off your chest, but don't lose that famous temper, because Demelza and your baby needs you..." Ross nodded his head. "I asked her out," Ross said to Grace. "I know," Grace whispered, "and I am so happy, you can only begin to move on by trying to, trust me one day you will be on that field ploughing the potatoes, and Demelza will be in the kitchen, cooking your dinner and your children will be happy and Elizabeth will be sad and miserable somewhere..." Ross just looked at her and stood up. "I will try mum," he said as he walked out the room, "can you keep an eye on Demelza while I am out?" Grace nodded at him.

___

Ross pulled up outside Trenwith and sighed, he thought maybe he should turn the car around and go back, until he saw Francis come out and walk towards the car. "Ross," Francis exclaimed, "we didn't expect you, how are you, father to be? Are you excited? I so can't wait..." Ross looked at him and for the first time didn't feel hatred, he felt like his cousin standing there, and he knew a little of the hurt had gone. 

"I can't wait," Ross exclaimed, "of course at the moment it's a scary time with Demelza after her accident, so when she reaches the three-month mark, I will be a bit more excited..." Francis nodded. "How is she?" Francis asked, "my father went off his rocker, I'm sorry if he came round causing a scene..." Ross sighed. "You could say that," Ross said slowly, "is he in?"

Francis nodded as he walked in and Ross followed him. Francis led him to the big living room where he found Elizabeth sitting on the sofa reading Vogue and Agatha playing cards with Charles. "Uncle," Ross said slowly as he stood there, "aunt..." 

Agatha smiled at him and cackled. "Nothing wrong with my nephew's sperm eh, once is enough eh!" Agatha laughed, "and how is your bud?" Ross looked at her confused. "Bud?" he asked grinning. "Bud," Agatha said slowly, "I like her, bring her to tea one day..." Ross saw Elizabeth's horrified face, and he thought about what his mum said, and decided to let her go right there and then. "I think I will have too," Ross said smiling to her. 

"So why are you here boy?" Charles asked as he looked at him. "I want you to apologize to Demelza and my father," Ross said looking at him, "you're his brother, and you can't barge into his house when you want to and insult someone who lives there..." Charles stared at him. "Demelza and I are having a baby," Ross said seriously, "and I am very happy about it, and there will be no abortion..." 

"Abortion?" Francis asked confused, "what on earth..." Ross looked at him and sighed. "Ask your wife," Francis said, "she seems to think Demelza should abort my baby, because she thinks it was a one-night stand..." Elizabeth looked up at him. "Wasn't it?" she asked him seriously as she put her magazine down. "No," he said seriously, "it wasn't a one-night stand, not that it is any of your business..." Francis looked at Elizabeth. 

"We are very happy for you," Francis said honestly. Ross could tell he was being honest and genuine. "I've never been interested in status, money or family name, Demelza is perfect for me, it was unplanned, but we are very happy, so I would appreciate it if my family could support us..." Elizabeth looked up at him. "And how do you know she isn't after your money Ross?" Elizabeth asked him. 

"Elizabeth!" Francis exclaimed to her. "Because my mother can sniff a gold digger out anywhere," Ross said seriously, "besides I've got no gold to give her anyway, so I must get back to Demelza before her brothers get home..." Francis nodded his head at him. "Please give Aunt and Uncle my love," Francis said to him, "I hope one day, well... I can go to the bakery for a slice of cake and aunt gives me her famous smile..."

Ross put out his hand to Francis and looked at him. "I'm not angry any more," Ross said to him honestly, "I'm happy for you and Elizabeth and her and I would never have worked out, look after her because I do care for her, but I have moved on..." Francis shook his hand and smiled. "I never meant to hurt you, you've always been like a brother to me," Francis said to him seriously. Ross nodded at him. "Right I must go," Ross said as he turned to leave. 

___

"Ross," he heard her shout as he walked down the stairs of Trenwith and turned to see Elizabeth behind him, she still looked gorgeous to him, but he saw her today in a new light, and he was still angry and hurt at her comments. 

"What do you want?" Ross asked her. "I shouldn't have said what I said at Nampara," Elizabeth said slowly, "it was undignified and un..." Ross put his hand up to stop her. "It was damn right mean," Ross said to her, "how about I wish you to abort your child... what Demelza and I do with our baby is our decision, not yours... you don't get a say in my life anymore and I don't get a say in your life anymore..." 

Elizabeth nodded at him. "I am sorry," she whispered, "I was just in shock, moving on..." Ross looked at her. "I have a right to move on," Ross said to her, "you married my cousin, you decided we weren't good together anymore, I have every right to want happiness as well, so I am going home to my humble farm, to my humble home, to my parents, and above all my humble Demelza... I forgive you for cheating on me, but don't ever say anything like that again... Ever!"

Ross got in his Audi and drove back towards Nampara, feeling like a little bit of weight of the world was off his shoulders. He liked Demelza, he cared about her, he loved his child and he hoped his mum was right, and his dad, that the love would come...


	20. Late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demelza and Ross have a late night

Ross looked at Demelza as she was falling asleep as she watched TV with the family. "I think I should take the boys up to bed," Grace said to everyone, "I can see their little eyes falling asleep..." Drake looked at her. "I am not tired," Drake said looking at her. "Or me," Sam said as he tried not to yawn. Grace looked at them and laughed. "Of course," Grace said laughing, "I have a great bedtime story for you both..." They both jumped up and down in excitement and ran to the stairs ready for a story. Ross looked at Demelza and giggled. "Your mother is amazing with them," Demelza whispered to him. "She loves children, she loves looking after people, she's in her element," Ross said smiling, "talking of bed, I think I should take you up to bed..."

Demelza went red as Joshua looked at Ross winking. Ross hit him with the control. "I would say be careful," Joshua said as he looked at him winking, "but as the bun is already in the oven..." Ross snorted and then laughed. "Just because your jealous and old," Ross quipped. "You will be surprised," Joshua said winking, "maybe we could make you a brother and sister this evening." Ross covered his ears and pulled a face and then smiled as he heard Demelza laughing. 

He realized that he loved to hear her laugh, he looked at her and smiled and then lifted her up in his arms. "What are you doing? Where are we going?" Demelza asked him. "Bed," he whispered to her. Demelza nodded and then winced. "I'll come and get your meds," Ross whispered to her. "Do you know what I really want?" Demelza whispered to him. Ross looked at her. "A bath," Demelza whispered, "a lovely warm bath... but alas with this stupid cast I can't..."

___

Demelza looked confused as he turned left on the stairs instead of right. "Where are we going?" Demelza asked him confused. "Our bedroom," Ross said as he looked at her seriously. "Our bedroom?" she whispered. "Verity is in the one you were in before," Ross whispered as he opened his door with his foot, "besides I fancy a bringing a girl in my room..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "Hasn't a girl been in here before?" Demelza asked him cheekily. 

"No," Ross said honestly. "Not even Elizabeth," Demelza asked him as Ross put her gently on his bed. "No," Ross said slowly, "Elizabeth didn't like staying here..." Ross sat on the bed and looked at her. "I don't want to talk about her," Ross whispered to Demelza, "let me get you your pain relief, and then..." Demelza looked at him. "Then we can have our sleepover?" Demelza asked him, "when's the popcorn coming? And can I paint your nails?" Ross looked at her and laughed loudly. 

___

Ross walked into the kitchen and saw Grace busy making the boys packed lunch for the next day. "Dad said you had gone up," Grace said looking at him. "I've come to get her pain relief," Ross said as he got her a glass of water. "How was Trenwith?" Grace asked him. "Aunt Agatha asked Demelza and I to tea," Ross said smirking. "Now that would be fun," Grace said seriously, "your father and I will have to come for that..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "And did you see Elizabeth?" Grace continued. 

Ross nodded and sighed. "She apologized," Ross said slowly as he walked towards the door. "Of course she did," Grace said sighing, "because she knew she had let her mask slip, I won't have her upset Demelza Ross, not in her condition..." Ross looked at her. "Mum," Ross said sighing, "I won't let her upset Demelza, I care for her, and I love our baby, Demelza is my priority now..." 

Grace nodded her head as she put the boxes in the fridge. "Go and spend the evening getting to know each other," Grace said as she kissed his head, "keep the noise down though alright..." Ross rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs.

___

Ross opened the door and smiled as he saw Demelza lying there looking around. "I bought your pain relief up," he whispered. Demelza tried to sit up and then smiled as Ross sat behind her and helped her up and put the glass to her lips. "I expected you to come back with a black eye," Demelza said as she looked at Ross. Ross looked at her and laughed. "No," Ross said slowly, "I am tired of fighting, at the end of the day I won't have them upsetting you, you mean too much to me..."

Demelza smiled up at him brilliantly, and he bent down and kissed her slowly. "You mean a lot to me too," Demelza whispered as he smiled at her, "why didn't Elizabeth stay here?" Ross looked at her and sighed. "She never liked Nampara," Ross whispered sighing, "she always found it cold, and she didn't like the smell from the farm..." Demelza looked at him. "I love Nampara," Demelza said honestly, "its so rich and warm, and I adore your lilac bush outside..." 

Ross looked at her. "That's all mum," Ross said slowly, "mum does the garden, dad does the farming..." Demelza smiled at him. "I love gardening," Demelza whispered, "and animals and cooking and baking..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "My stomach and Nampara will be safe in your hands then!" Ross exclaimed. "If I am here for the long haul, I may have your baby in my womb, but I don't have a ring on my finger... so you know... you might get highly bored with me..."

Ross looked at her and smiled. "That wasn't a hint for a proposal by the way it's not the 18th century!" Demelza exclaimed. He laughed. "Maybe one day," he said winking at her as he stood up, "stay right there..." Demelza narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't go anywhere, bastard!" Demelza exclaimed at him. Ross laughed as he walked into his en suite bathroom, and she heard the taps go. 

___

Ross looked in his bathroom cabinet as he filled a bucket with water. "I must have something feminine in here!" Ross muttered to himself. Ross opened the door and ran past Demelza and into the main bathroom. "What are you doing?" Verity asked as she stood there laughing. "Do you have girlie bath stuff?" Ross asked her. Verity looked at him and laughed. "Would a bath bomb do?" Verity asked him. "A bath what?" Ross asked her confused. "A bath bomb," Verity said giggling, "you put it in water and it explodes basically..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "I am giving Demelza a bath," Ross said looking at her. "Oh," Verity said as she handed him a bath bomb.

"Does it smell nice?" Ross asked as he sniffed it. "I wouldn't use it if it smelt like shit would I?" Verity asked laughing, "go and leave me alone now, I am off on a date with Andrew..." Ross rolled his eyes. "You should take Demelza out on a date," Verity said seriously. "Maybe," Ross said slowly. "She would like that!" Verity said seriously, "now go, before she thinks you've gone to make the bath bomb yourself."

___

Ross rushed back in and ran into the en suite, and he threw in the bath bomb and looked at it and smiled as it did exactly as Verity said it would. Ross came out carrying the bucket and looked at her. "What is that?" Demelza asked looking at him. "That is a bucket of water," Ross said smiling at her. "I know it's a bucket of water, dick head," Demelza said laughing, "but why have you bought it in here... ohhhhh I smell Lavender! I love lavender!" Ross smiled happily that Verity had given her that bath bomb. "You said you wanted a bath," Ross said scratching his head, "I know you can't actually get in the bath...."

Demelza looked at him as tears filled her eyes. "Hey," Ross said slowly, "don't cry, you don't have to have a wash, I mean I don't have to... I just thought..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Ross," she said sniffing, "it is the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me, these are happy tears..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "Hormones," Demelza whispered, "I think I will be crying lots in the next few months." Ross looked at her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "I will be there for every tear," Ross said to her slowly. Demelza just smiled at him.

___

Ross helped her out her t-shirt, and he looked at her as he saw her wince in pain for her shoulder. "I could kill your father," he whispered to her as he unclasped her bra. "It's okay Ross," Demelza whispered, "I'm safe now..." Ross put the flannel in the bucket of water and started to wash her shoulder blades being careful of her broken shoulder. "That feels so good," Demelza whispered to him. She felt his breath on her neck. 

"I hated being in hospital," Demelza whispered, "not having a good wash..." Ross kissed her neck. "I will give you a bed bath every day," he whispered as he felt himself harden, he was pleased, glad that his body was responding to her being half naked, that it wasn't just a one night drunken fling it reacted to it. "Can I wash your front?" Ross asked her his voice in barely a whisper.

Demelza nodded and Ross rung out the flannel and then walked the other side of her and saw her blushing face, he put the flannel on her neck and looked at her. Demelza groaned as the water hit her nipples. "Does that feel good?" he asked her slowly. Demelza nodded slowly. "Relax baby," he whispered, "tonight is just about you and me finding ourselves together, being together, loving each other...." Ross hadn't heard what he said, but Demelza did, and she smiled as she thought of their future, hoping it would be a happy one.

___

Ross held her in his arms as she slept, he had slept with her again after cleaning her body, showering her body with kisses, he found he enjoyed it more this time, he was sober enough to cherish it. He still didn't believe he loved her, but he felt the warmth and the friendship grow, and he believed he could love her. Ross put his hand on her stomach and smiled. "I hope to be just like my dad with you," he whispered. 

"You will be," she whispered back sleepily, "our baby will love you unconditionally..." Ross smiled at her. "You should be asleep," he whispered. "I am orgasmed out," Demelza said cheekily. Ross laughed heartily and kissed the top of her head. "I am hungry also," Demelza whispered. Ross laughed loudly. "I will order us something, what does the lady want?" Demelza looked at him. "Anything," Demelza whispered as she just stared at him. Ross smiled as he took his phone out and started to order. Life was good, he thought.


	21. Black Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth upsets Grace

It was a week later and Demelza was beginning to fit right into Nampara. She was beginning to move about in her wheelchair, making food one handed and was beginning to fit in their lives.

Ross was happy she was here, he was growing accustomed to her in his life. "You look happy," Joshua said as he walked in. "I am," Ross said as he drank some juice and looked at his dad. "The Demelza affect," Joshua said winking at him. Ross was silent and then put his glass down as he thought he heard someone being sick. "Did you hear that?" Ross asked worriedly. "Poor lass," Prudie said slowly as she walked in, "she's suffering with morning sickness..."

Ross went up the stairs in a hurry and saw her huddled over a bowl as she sat in her wheelchair. "Hey," Ross whispered as he stroked her hair back. "I'm okay," Demelza whispered, "sorry..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for," Ross whispered to her, "I should be the one to apologize, my super sperm put you in this position." She laughs loudly and then stops as another bout of nausea hits her.

___

Verity was helping Grace in the bakery as Elizabeth and Francis walked in. "Francis," Verity said slowly. "Verity,"he said coldly. "Sit down and I will bring you over a coffee," Grace said as he looked at him. "I can only have decaff," Elizabeth said loudly. "I know," Grace said seriously, "Demelza is pregnant too I make sure she has no caffeine..."

Elizabeth just looked at her and sighed. Verity walked over to them and sat down and looked at Francis. "I'm sorry," Verity said slowly, "I am sorry you don't like Andrew..." Francis looked at her. "He is a drunk," Francis exclaims. "He was!" Verity said slowly, "he has changed, he is a loving man, I want you and dad to get to know him..." Francis looked at her and sighed. "Aunt wants a tea with a family," Francis said slowly.

Grace bought over the cake and looked at them. "We would love you and uncle to be there," Francis said to them. Grace smiled at him. "I did hear about this," Grace said slowly, "Demelza is very excited about meeting Agatha again..." Elizabeth looked at Grace. "Are you finding babysitters for the boys, when do they go into care?" Elizabeth asked. Verity gasped and then saw the anger on Graces face. "They don't need care," Grace said seriously, "I give them all the care they need, and quite frankly its none of your business Elizabeth..."

"They are more than welcome at Trenwith," Francis said as he looked at Grace. "Thank you," Grace said, "because I am sure it won't be long until wedding bells are heard at Nampara..." Elizabeth choked on her coffee as Verity did a little glance. "Marriage!" Elizabeth exclaimed to her. "He is smitten," Grace said seriously, "he carried her around, he even went to Lush and bought her bath bombs the other day, he adores her so much!" Verity nodded her head. "He loves her," Verity said smiling, "its plain to see, he just can't see it yet..." Elizabeth put her cup down.

___

"Shouldn't you be on the farm?" Demelza asked Ross as he helped her into the living room. "Like I was going to leave you," Ross said seriously, "I'm going to be with you through every step of this pregnancy..." Demelza looked at him tears in her eyes again. "Hormones?" Ross asked as he looked at her worriedly. Demelza nodded. "Let me get you some water," Ross whispered to her as he kissed her nose. "I don't think I can stomach it Ross," Demelza whispered. "Try," Ross said seriously, "you need to eat and drink for our little girl..."

Demelza looked at him. "Girl?" she asked him confused. "A feeling I have," Ross said going red in embarrassment. "You don't want a boy?" Demelza asked in shock. Ross put down the glass in front of her and looked at her. "I want a healthy baby and a healthy mummy," he said honestly, "the sex of a baby doesn't matter to me, all I want is you and our baby healthy..."

"But all blokes want boys," Demelza whispered to him. "I'm not all blokes," Ross whispered to her, "as I said I think we will have a little girl..." Demelza smiled at him. "A little daddy's girl," Demelza whispered to him. "Of course," Ross said honestly, "I will spoil her rotten, or him..." Demelza just smiled at him. "Tomorrow we have another appointment..." Demelza said looking at him. "I can't wait," Ross said whispering at her, "hopefully they can take the case off so you can move about..."

"I hope so," Demelza said looking at her, "your back must be killing you..." Ross looked at her. "My back is just fine," he whispered, "your not heavy..." Demelza looked at him and sighed. "In a few weeks time I will be too fat for you to carry..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "You won't be fat, you will be pregnant..." Ross said slowly, "and I can't wait to see the swell of our baby growing..." Demelza looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Hormones?" He asked her worriedly again.

___

"What is Demelza like?" Francis asked looking at her. "She's just beautiful," Grace said seriously, "she has a heart of gold..." Francis nodded at her. "She's a match for Ross," Verity said smiling, "she gives him grief when he is a moody bastard, she doesn't stand for it!" Francis laughed. "I always knew she would be perfect for Ross," Grace continued, "she is just perfect, I have been championing them for just forever..." Verity laughed.

"How do you know she isn't after his money?" Elizabeth asked slowly. "Because we don't have money Elizabeth," Grace said slowly, "besides, I am a good judge of character..." Francis looked at her "Your house must be getting fall now," Francis said to her. "It's a proper home now," Grace said slowly, "we love having Verity with us, and children back in the house." Elizabeth looked at her. "It's like having Claude-Anthony and Ross as children again, running about, arguing, always hungry..."

Francis looked at her. "The good old days," Francis said laughing, "us three always getting into trouble..." Grace smiled at him. "Always, Ross always in the instigator," Grace said wistfully, "I remember him trying to teach you to swim..." Francis looked at her and laughed. "Trying to, being the word, I still can't swim," Francis said laughing. "You really should learn," Verity said seriously, "especially living by the sea..." Francis shrugged. 

"Claude-Anthony," Elizabeth started slowly, "he was so different to Ross, whiny..." Grace turned and looked at her, her face like thunder. "My son was not whiny," Grace exploded at her, "my son was sick and loved being with his brother..." Elizabeth was quiet. "I hope to God," Grace whispered, "that you never have a child that is sick because with a mother like you, with such little compassion, such little understanding, I feel sorry for the baby your carrying right now, because I don't think you have a mothering bone inside you..."

Grace stood up and walked behind the counter. "Touchy," Elizabeth said as she took a sip of her coffee. "She lost her child," Verity said seriously, "it all of us hard, Claude-Anthony was like a brother to us too, so your comments are hurtful..." Elizabeth went to look at Francis and stopped as he saw his face. 

___

"You feeling better?" Ross asked her as Demelza nibbled on a cracker. "A little," Demelza whispered, "I guess its just going to get used to, this feeling..." Ross looked at her worriedly. "What feeling my love?" he whispered. "Growing our baby..." she whispered, "its unreal..." Ross stroked her hand and smiled. "It's real," Ross whispered, "now you have a sleep and I will make you some lunch, a light one..."

Ross walked down the stairs and stopped as he saw Grace sitting in the kitchen crying as Joshua tried to comfort her. "What's happened?" Ross asked in a panic. "Elizabeth," Joshua spat out at him, "upsetting your mother with her thoughtless and careless comments..." Ross looked at them. "About what?" Ross asked, "it better not be about Demelza..." Grace looked at him and shook her head. "It's about your brother," Joshua said slowly.

Ross sighed as he sat down. "She called him whiny," Grace whispered. "Why care what she thinks?" Ross asks her, "we know how special he was..." Ross felt anger in him again, he remembered Elizabeth not turning up to Claude-Anthony's funeral, he remembered her excuse she had a cold. "Because its my son," Grace whispered, "you wait until your child arrives and then someone says something about your child that is no longer alive..."

Ross thought and sighed. He already hated the fact people were talking about him being a father with Demelza, so he saw his mum's point. "We loved Claude-Anthony," Ross said as he took his mother's hand, "and that's all that matters..." Ross loved his brother, he was his shadow and he always disliked Elizabeth's treatment of him. "I told her she would be a shit mother," Grace said guiltily. 

Joshua roared with laughter. Ross looked at Grace. "Mum," Ross said sighing. "I know," Grace whispered, "it wasn't very Christian of me..." Joshua looked at her. "That woman," Grace said slowly, "I just, she just winds me up, the way she thinks everyone should bow down to her because she is beautiful, well she has a black heart, a black heart with no love... and as much as it broke your heart, I am glad Francis has her black heart and not you..."

Ross was silent, he didn't want to get in this argument again, he couldn't just switch off his feelings, but he knew deep down his mother may have been right. "You have someone with a red and loving heart," Grace said looking at him. "She's not feeling great today," Ross said wanting to change the subject. "Morning sickness?" Grace asked looking at him. Ross nodded. "I'm just going to make her a bit of lunch," Ross said slowly. 

"Maybe I should do that," Grace said as she stood up. "I can make a sandwich mum," Ross said seriously. Grace was silent as she walked into the pantry. "Let her son," Joshua whispered to him, "Elizabeth has really upset her, she will now want to look after Demelza and you..." Ross rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to speak to Elizabeth?" Ross asked him. "No," Joshua whispered, "you know that won't work, she didn't even come to his funeral to support you..."

"She..." Ross started to say and then stopped as Joshua looked at him. "Don't you dare defend her," Joshua exclaimed, "she should of supported you, a cold Ross, really, your brother died, a cold or not, I would of been at your mother's side if someone she loved died, and so would that girl upstairs, Elizabeth only cares and loves herself, I thank God everyday she fucked Francis, and I am sorry if that hurts you son..."

Ross sighed. "It's the past," Ross whispered, "I've forgiven Francis, I've forgiven him and now my life is upstairs..."


	22. Gifts of love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross gives little gifts to Demelza before the tea party

Demelza looked in the mirror and sighed, it was a few weeks since the accident and Demelza was looking in the mirror, and she sighed. "What's wrong?" Ross asked as he entered their bedroom. "I don't know what to wear," Demelza said seriously. "Clothes," Ross said winking at her. "It's alright for you," Demelza said slowly, "you look sexy in what ever you wear!" 

Ross looked at her and laughed. "You think I look sexy?" he asked her winking, "how sexy do you think I am?" Demelza looked at him squinting. Ross laughed and then stopped as he saw Demelza burst into tears. "Hey!" Ross exclaimed, "please don't cry..." Demelza looked up at him and sighed. "Those aren't happy tears are they?" Ross asked her worriedly. 

"I don't want to disappoint you Ross," Demelza whispered, "I don't want to do something to embarrass you or your parents Ross... your uncle already hates me..." Ross turned and looked at her. "Do you think I care about what my uncle thinks?" Ross asks her seriously. "I care," Demelza said slowly, "I care, I am bringing your son or daughter into the world and I want your family..."

"My family love you," Ross whispered to her, "the family that matters to me, my mum and dad adores you... Verity adores you who is like my sister..." Demelza looked up at him and smiled. "I don't care what my uncle thinks, I don't care what Francis thinks..." Demelza turns and looks at him. "Do you care what Elizabeth thinks?" Demelza asks him. Ross looked at her and sighed. "No," Ross said honestly, "I don't care what she thinks, is that what is bothering you?"

___

"You love her," Demelza said shrugging, "you said that when you asked me out, that a little of you will always be hers." Ross looked at her and sighed. "She was a big part of my life," Ross whispered to her as he took her hand, "she was my first love..." Demelza looked at him. "But," Ross said slowly, "as the time goes the bit of the heart she has is getting smaller, I care about you Demelza and our baby, and today I am going to show everyone how much I care about you and our baby... Elizabeth is not even in my thoughts Demelza..."

Demelza looked at him and smiled. "My jeans won't do up," Demelza said as she wiped her eyes. Ross looked at her and smiled. "It means your growing," Ross said as he put his hand on her stomach, "and our baby is growing..." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Maybe so," Demelza whispered, "but I can't fit into my jeans..." Ross stood up and smiled as he just went over and passed her a bag. 

"What's this?" Demelza asked as he looked at her. "It's a bag," Ross said winking at her. Demelza rolled her eyes at him. "You don't have to buy me presents," Demelza whispered. "I do," he said seriously, "and I always will..." Demelza nodded and opened up the bag and saw the most beautiful red jumper dress. "For me?" Demelza gasped as she took it out. "For you," he whispered. 

Demelza held the dress up and tears filled her eyes. "Happy tears?" Ross asked her worriedly. Demelza nodded slowly. "I thought maybe you would need something to get you through the winter," Ross whispered, "my mum helped me pick it... she saw you in red... I saw you in red, to match your beautiful personality..." 

Demelza just smiled at him and then took her crutches and went to go in the bathroom to get changed. "Shall I join you in the shower?" Ross asked winking at her. Demelza looked at him and nodded as she bit her lip.

___

"How was the shower?" Joshua asked as he winked at Ross. Ross laughed loudly as he finished doing his shirt button up. "I had to do something to take my mind off sitting having tea with Charles!" Ross exclaimed. "Damn," Joshua exclaimed, "I should have done the same with your mum!" Ross covered his ears. "Not going there dad," Ross exclaimed, "not going there..." Joshua just laughed. 

"At least Agatha will be there," Joshua said slowly. "Mum will need her," Ross said slowly, "you know what she is like and Elizabeth..." Joshua looked at him. "And how do you feel about having dinner with Elizabeth?" Ross looked at him and sighed. "I have no feelings on the matter," Ross said honestly, "my main concern is Demelza and our child..." Joshua looked at him and nodded. "Make sure it stays like that," Joshua said seriously. 

"Mum," Ross said laughing as he saw Sam and Drake walking in with suits on. "They don't need to wear suits," Ross said laughing. "I won't have her making fun of them," Grace said seriously, "no way, not these precious boys, I won't have her make fun of them..." Ross was silent and sighed. "Mum," Ross said again, "Elizabeth isn't..." Grace looked at him. "You've not heard then," Grace said as she looked at Ross.

"Head what?" Ross asked looking at her. "That Ruth and George are coming to this tea party," Grace said looking at him. "Who told you that?" Ross asked looking at her. "Verity," Grace said seriously, "and you know why, she wants to embarrass Demelza, and I won't let her, I've taught the boys table manners all week Ross, I won't let anyone bad mouth them..." 

___

Ross looked at Demelza as she came downstairs in her red jumper dress. "Wow," Ross whispered as he looked at her, "you look amazing..." Demelza smiled at him. "All down to you," Demelza said smiling, "thank you again for my dress..." Ross looked at her and smiled. Ross just winked at her and smiled. "Garrick here boy, are you ready to go?" Joshua asked calling him.

"Your taking Garrick?" Ross asked looking at him, "but Charles hates animals?" Joshua just looked at him and winked. Grace looked at Ross and laughed. "Right lets get this out of the way," Grace said sighing, "I hate going to that big ugly house, its always so cold, like they can't afford to put the heating on." 

___

Demelza looked up at the building and sighed. "You don't like it?" Ross asked looking at her. "It's just so big," Demelza said slowly, "like do you guys even see the whole house, I mean..." Ross shrugged his shoulders. "It used to be great for playing hide-and-seek!" Demelza looked at him and laughed. "Did your dad live here or was it at Nampara?" Demelza asked Ross.

Ross looked at her. "Nampara," he said seriously, "granddad bought Trenwith when he made his first millions..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I am glad you got Nampara," Demelza whispered as she looked at him. "Me too," Ross whispered, "I would have hated to have been given this, its just not me, Francis always loved status, I hate all the pomp and ceremony..."

Demelza smiled at him and then sighed as Ross pointed to the wheelchair. "Please," he whispered, "you are only just using your crutches, I don't want you slipping on the old flag flooring..." Demelza nodded and sighed, secretly she was pleased, she wanted Elizabeth to see Ross taking care of her.

___

"Aunt and Uncle," Francis said smiling as he saw them walking into the great room, "I'm so glad you could come..." Grace nodded at him as Joshua grunted a greeting. "Hello," Sam said as he extended his hand to him, "how do you do?" "Thank you for inviting us," Drake added as he held his hand out to him too. "Ohhh," Francis said as he shook their hands, "your very welcome, what polite boys..." Grace looked at them proudly as she nodded. 

"Do I smell a dog!" Charles bellowed as he walked down the stairs. "You don't mind do you!" Joshua exclaimed, "Just Garrick doesn't like being left behind... he gets sad..." Charles looked at him and then down at Garrick who looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "He has to stay in the garden, you know how I feel about pets," Charles said seriously. "Will you be providing him with a tea? He does love a beef sandwich, or ham, he isn't fussy with the filling," Joshua said as he kept a straight face. "NO!" Charles exclaimed, "food is for humans Joshua..." Joshua laughed. "I bought a steak for him anyway," Joshua said as he patted Garrick's head, "don't worry Garrick, daddy has forgotten you..." Garrick barked happily at him. Charles groaned and walked into the living room and sat down in a huff.

___

Ross helped Demelza up the steps and stopped as he saw Elizabeth standing there. "Ross," Elizabeth said smiling, "how lovely of you to come..." She walked towards him but stopped as she saw him put Demelza in the wheelchair and kiss her cheek. "Are you okay my love," Ross whispered to her. "I'm fine," Demelza said smiling, "that's a long drive, we could come here to push the baby to sleep!" Ross looked at her and laughed and then stood up and smiled at Elizabeth. 

"Hello," Ross said as he looked at her. "We were so happy you could come," Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek. "You know Demelza of course," Ross said as he looked at her, noticing that Elizabeth hadn't addressed her. "Of course," Elizabeth said looking at Demelza, "I didn't see you down there..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "She's not a midget," Ross said slowly, "Francis and aunt Agatha in the living room I presume?"

Ross pushed Demelza into the living room and saw his parents sitting on the great sofa with Charles as Garrick laid on the floor his head on his foot. "Uncle," Ross said politely. "Ross," he said slowly, "glad you could come boy and your girlfriend..." Ross nodded at him and then smiled as Agatha came in...

___

"Hello Aunt," Ross said as he looked at Agatha. "Never mind you boy, where is my bud..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "Hello Agatha," Demelza said as she went to stand up from the wheelchair. "Don't you move my bud," Agatha exclaimed, "how is my great niece or nephew, nice and safe I hope!" Demelza looked at her and nodded as she stroked her belly. "Good," Agatha said as she sat in her own chair and drank her red wine, "and that bastard of a father is locked away?"

"We have a court case coming up soon," Ross said as he looked at Agatha, "but he is at the moment where he belongs..." Agatha nodded. "And Grace," Agatha continued, "those boys are so handsome and polite, they remind me of a younger Ross and Claude-Anthony..." Grace smiled at her proudly. "Demelza has done a wonderful job," Grace said smiling at her. 

"So," Agatha said as she clapped her hands together and looked at Ross, "when are you going to ask the mother of your child to be your wife...." Demelza looked at her and went bright red as Ross rolled his eyes. "When I do, you will be the first to know," Ross said seriously as he put his arm around Demelza and kissed her cheek. 

"Ohhhh I think our other guests have arrived," Elizabeth said as she walked out, "You know Ruth of course Ross, she was so pleased when I told her you would be here, and George too..." Ross looked at Elizabeth and then laughed as Agatha said: "Everyone knows Ruth, we hear her before you see her, and we also know she's desperate... and as for George, he's a worm! Where's Verity?"

"She's collecting Andrew form work..." Demelza said smiling. "Does't he drive," Charles said rolling his eyes, "first he's a drunk and now this..." Joshua rolled his eyes. "Welcome to the family," Joshua whispered to Demelza, "fasten your seatbelts." Grace just smiled at Ross, her heart was pounding, was his son thinking of asking Demelza, she was going to have to ask him...


	23. Bud shines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bud shines at the tea party

"Oh Ross," Ruth said breathlessly as she walked in wearing a black mini dress. "Someone isn't feeling the autumn air!" Agatha exclaimed laughing. Ruth looked at her glaring. "Ruth," Ross said coldly, "I was so pleased when Elizabeth invited me..." Ross looked at her and sighed. "You remember Demelza from the wedding don't you?" Ross asked as he looked down at Demelza lovingly. 

"Of course," Ruth said coldly, "how are you? Grace it's so lovely you invited your worker..." Demelza went red but then smiled as Grace said: "No its bring your future daughter-in-law day, the mother of my grandchild and my very dear friend..." 

Ross looked at his mother smirking. "Demelza is giving me the greatest honour of being a father," Ross said as he looked at Ruth and took Demelza's hand and kissed it. Ruth looked at him, trying to hide the horror on her face. "Tea anyone?" Agatha said smugly. 

___

George looked at Ross as he sipped a beer with Francis. "So a father eh," George said looking at him. "Indeed," Ross said as he knocked back his beer. "Accident?" George asked laughing. Ross looked at him with a frown on his face. "Was yours an accident Francis?" Ross asked him in a huff. Francis looked at him and put his gin down and sighed. "Well I have to say it wasn't exactly planned," Francis said scratching his head. Ross looked at him and sighed, he really didn't want to talk about Francis and Elizabeth's sex life. "But you are married," George said seriously, "so no one is going to bat an eye..." 

"Do you honestly think I care what people think," Ross said as he looked at George seriously. "You should," George said seriously, "your one of the most prestigious families in Cornwall..." Ross rolled his eyes. "We're farmers, I'm a soldier..." Ross exclaimed, "hardly Richard Branson is it!" 

"You are still going to be a soldier?" Francis asked him seriously. "Of course," Ross said seriously, "it's my job..." George looked at him. "But it's not a job," George said seriously. "You try getting mother fucking shot at and see how you cope," Ross said seriously. "I couldn't do it," Francis said seriously. "No you couldn't," Ross said honestly. "Well that's why you and Elizabeth would never have worked out," George said seriously, "she wasn't born to be a soldier's wife..."

___

"So Demelza, what school did you go to?" Ruth asked her smiling, "or what university are you planning to go to?" Demelza looked down at her hands warily. "She doesn't have to," Grace said seriously, "she is a partner in the bakery..." Ruth and Elizabeth looked at each other shocked. "A partner!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Indeed," Grace said proudly, "we wouldn't have it any other way, would we, Joshua?" Joshua smiled at her. 

"We wouldn't," Joshua said as he squeezed Demelza's hand. Demelza looked at him shocked. "You're our family," Joshua whispers to her, "and those babies, who needs college anyway, Ross didn't go!" Ruth looked at him. "But Ross went to a prestige high school, did he not?" Ruth asked them. "Have you hit your head?" Joshua asked her looked at her, "you went to the same school as Ross, so you know what school Ross went to... so what job do you do Ruth?"

"I don't have one at the moment," Ruth said looking at him, "I'm exploring my options..." Grace nodded her head. "So that posh education hasn't helped your career, our Demelza here is wonderful at baking, and bookkeeping," Grace said proudly, "she is even better than Ross at Maths..." Demelza smiled up at her. 

"And you Elizabeth?" Joshua asked her, "how is your job searching going?" Elizabeth looked at him and laughed. "I won't be working," Elizabeth said laughing. "Oh why is that?" Demelza asked her voice strong. "Because I have a rich husband, and I don't need to work," Elizabeth said seriously. "And what about values?" Demelza asked her, "women can work now you know?" Agatha laughed loudly and slapped her thighs happily.

___

"Hello," Verity said as she poked her head through the door and looked at everyone as Andrew stood there. "Verity," Charles said coldly. "Dad," Verity said warmly, "you know Andrew of course..." Charles nodded but was silent. "Would you like a drink Andrew?" Ross asked him as he walked to him, "we have tea, coffee or a fizzy drink..." Andrew smiled at him. "A coke would be nice," Andrew said looking at him. "Someone thinks they own the house," Charles said looking at Ross.

"I was just bought up to be respectful to my guests uncle," Ross said as he walked over to the drinks' trolley. Charles looked at him. "How would you feel if it was your daughter going out with a drunk!" Charles exclaimed to him. "I would hopefully listen and not judge before I met him," Ross said to Charles. Ross passed Andrew his drink and sighed to him. "My uncle is rather stuck in his ways, I must apologize," Ross said to him, "how are you Andrew?"

___

"So let me get this right," Joshua said as he looked at them all, "you want to mock Demelza for not going to a posh school, but both of you went to a posh school and are doing nothing with your lives..." Ruth looked at him her face going red. "We were born to be looked after," Elizabeth said seriously, "we are upper class girls with an education, but we weren't born to work..."

"Sounds like the dark ages," Demelza muttered, "I will be working and I will teach our children to work hard, you don't get given anything in life for free..." Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her. "You will have to, a soldier doesn't earn much," Elizabeth said as she looked at her. "But he will be giving me and our family so much more," Demelza said honestly.

Elizabeth scoffed at her. "And what's that?" Elizabeth asked her seriously. "He will be giving something back to this country," Demelza said looking Elizabeth straight in the eye, "he will be helping people in the world that are less fortunate than us, listening to his stories about his time in Afghanistan was amazing, how much the children loved the British soldiers, how they helped them get to school safely, because while your mocking my education, the children in Afghanistan can't go to school, they would have loved my school, it might not have been like your school, but I got an education, and a good one at that..."

"Anyway I am proud of my education, and my poor education taught me manners and empathy, maybe you both should go back to school, and ask your mothers to pay your fees again, so you can be retaught it!" 

___

Ruth was about to say something as Elizabeth gasped. "I have never been so insulted," Elizabeth gasped out and then stopped as Ross laughed loudly and bent down and kissed Demelza on the head and winked at his Aunt who was laughing at Ruth's and Elizabeth's face. "You are right my love," Ross whispered, "the children in Afghanistan were desperate for an education..." Demelza looked at him, horrified that he heard her outburst.

Ruth looked at him and giggled. "What are you going to do while your back at home, I presume you are done with playing soldiers?" Elizabeth asked him. "You presume wrong," Ross said as he looked at her, and saw just how cold she could be. "I will work on the farm," Ross said as he looked at his father proudly, "but when I get the call again, I will go back on duty, I am a soldier, I fight for justice in the world, I fight for what's right, and I fight for hope for those who don't have any at the moment..."

"Demelza," Ross said as he looked at her, "how about I show you the rose garden, before we go..." "You are thinking of going already," Ruth said clearly disappointed. "I am afraid so," Ross said as he turned and looked at her, "I have a date tonight with my girlfriend and the mother of my child..." Demelza looked up at him and smiled. "I would love to see the rose garden," Demelza said as she went to stand up. "Let me push you," Ross said slowly, "ladies if you excuse us..."

___

Demelza looked up at Ross as they sat in the garden. "I am sorry," Demelza said as she turned and looked at him. "Why on earth are you sorry?" Ross asked as he looked at her confused. "I lost my temper with them, how much did you hear?" Demelza asked him. "Enough," Ross said winking. "They were trying to make fun of me," Demelza whispered, "because I didn't come from a fancy school, and have to walk around with a book on my head...." Ross looked at her and laughed. 

"You are so cute when you get angry," Ross said as he turned and looked at her. Demelza looked at him. "They are just awful Ross," Demelza said slowly, "I am sorry, I know you were meant to marry one of them, but it was like the 1940s in there, like the thought of a job would make them ill. So they can mock my education, but they have one and don't want to use it..." 

"You are right," Ross said honestly, "it's just sadly the way they were bought up, they won't change, they just see money and status..." Demelza nodded her head. "I do apologize for losing my temper though in this house with your family, I should have bitten my tongue..." Ross looked at her and laughed. "Trust me this old house has seen many temper tantrums of mine..." Ross said winking at her. 

"I bet it has," Demelza said laughing at him, "you know I'm proud of you..." Ross turned and looked at her again. "Why?" Ross asked her. "For going out there and trying to make the world a better place," Demelza whispered to him, "and our baby will be proud of you too...." Ross looked at her and smiled. "So you wouldn't mind if I got deployed again?"

"I would be scared shitless for you," Demelza said honestly, "but I would never stop you doing something you want too, it's your job..." Ross smiled at her and then bent down and kissed her. "I really like you," Ross whispered to her. "I like you too," Demelza whispered as she looked at him smiling.


	24. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tea party continues, with games from Ruth and Elizabeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a delay, my mum has been very poorly, and I've been caring for her.

Ross pushed her back into the great room and smiled at everyone. "Tea?" Verity asked as she walked back in, "I've just finished making the sandwiches." "I could have helped you," Demelza said as she looked up at her. "Don't you worry," Verity said smiling, "you were exploring our beautiful rose garden..." "I think the kitchen would be more her than a rose garden," Ruth whispered to Elizabeth and then stopped as Ross glared at her. 

"Tea would be lovely," Grace said as she stood up. "I even made a special something for Garrick," Verity said as she winked at Joshua. "What!" Charles exclaimed in shock. "Now come along dad," Francis said, "let's go and eat..." "He eats outside," Charles says as he looks at Joshua. "Of course," Joshua said winking at Grace. Charles walked off in a huff as Joshua bent down and stroked his head. "Don't worry boy, you can eat under the table," Joshua whispered to him, "I won't have my boy eat outside, no I won't..."

"I've lost my dog haven't I?" Demelza whispered to Ross. Ross looked at her and laughed which caused Elizabeth to turn and look at them. "I would say you have, my love," Ross said as he kissed her. Demelza looked at him and smiled. "Come on boys," Grace said as she looked at Drake and Sam, "do you remember how I taught you to eat with the knives and forks..."

"Mum," Ross said seriously, "please, they are little children, who cares how they eat..." "I won't have them being made a fool of," Grace hissed at him, "Ruth can't wait for them to slip up..." Ross looked at her and rolled her eyes. 

___

Ross pushed her to the table and went to sit down. "Oh no Ross," Elizabeth said smiling, "George will be sitting there, you are sitting next to Ruth..." Ruth looked at him smiling as she patted the chair. "Partners don't sit next to each other," Ruth said snootily, "not in the high society..." Ross looked at her and sat down next to Demelza. "Well we aren't royalty," Ross said seriously, "I say let's sit where we want... Is the Queen coming? I was not aware it was a formal dinner, Aunt Agatha, what do you say?"

Aunt Agatha looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I say let's sit where we God Damn want too, never mind Ruth, I'm sure Garrick will sit next to you!" Agatha said laughing as she hit her leg. Joshua looked at her and smiled. Ruth huffed in annoyance and then looked horrified as Sam sat next to her. "I'll sit next to you, no one should be on their own," Sam said smiling at her. "How kind of you," Verity said smiling. "Indeed," Grace said proudly, "Sam and Drake, have impeccable manners."

_____

"So Elizabeth," Ruth said as she looked at her, "I presume you will be having a nanny..." Elizabeth looked at her as she daintily ate her sandwich. "Of course, who doesn't!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I presume you will be looking for a nanny Ross?" Ross looked at her and laughed. "No," Ross said seriously, "I'm not going to palm our kid off on someone else, it's called being a parent, Demelza and I will do the parenting... Mum didn't have one, and I don't need one..."

"Babies and children should be seen and not heard," Charles said looking at him. "Codswallop," Joshua said seriously, "What's the point of having children if you don't want to enjoy them, you enjoy making them, well I certainly did." Joshua winked at Grace. "Really," Ruth said, "such talk while we're eating..." 

"Well you always had to do things different," Charles said as he looked at him, "I hear you have children Andrew..." Verity looked at Andrew nervously and then at Francis who looked at him with contempt. "They are grown up, a son and a daughter," Andrew said slowly. "And what do they do?" Francis asked seriously, "are they jailbirds too?"

"Francis!" Verity exclaimed at him. "I actually know Andrew's son," Ross said as he looked at Francis. "Oh," Charles said. "He is in the Navy," Andrew said proudly. "Oh," Charles said, "you didn't say..." Verity scoffed. "You didn't give us a chance dad," Verity said seriously. "He never does," Agatha said laughing. "And what does your daughter do?" Elizabeth asked him.

"She's a nurse," Andrew said proudly. "Ohhhh," Demelza said looking at him, "how lovely and rewarding..." "Beats working in a bakery," Ruth muttered to Elizabeth. Demelza looked down and sighed. "I'm incredibly proud of Demelza," Ross said to Ruth, "her cooking is the best... no offence mum!" Grace looked at him and smiled. "None taken, my customers love her baking too!" Grace said proudly. 

___

Ross sipped his beer and then stood up. "Right," Ross said as he looked at everyone, "Demelza and I will be off now..." Demelza looked up at him. "Oh," Ruth said, "But we haven't had any time to catch up..." Ross looked at her. "We've caught up," Ross said seriously to her, "Demelza and I have a date..." Demelza looked up at him her eyes glistening. "Oh," Ruth said, "Well hopefully she will change, she can't be in the hottest clubs dressed like that... or in that God awful wheelchair!"

"She looks just perfect, besides I mostly carry her!" Ross said as he bent down and kissed Demelza. Ruth looked at Elizabeth with her nose up. "I know you now," George said as he looked at Demelza, "your Thomas Carne's daughter, I've been looking at you thinking where do I know you from!" Ruth and Elizabeth turned and looked at George gleefully. 

"I am his daughter," Demelza whispered. "I fired him," George said coldly. "Ohhhh," Ruth said looking at him, "was it because the rumours are true? Is he a drunk?" Demelza looked down at her hands. "He turned up to work drunk," George said as he looked at Ruth. "I think maybe this isn't the time," Grace said as she stood up as she saw Drake and Sam look at him. 

"I think we should all go," Joshua said as he stood up and picked up Drake lovingly. "I will be home shortly," Verity said as she looked at them. "Take your time love," Grace said as she looked at them, "Agatha come to Nampara anytime you like..." Agatha winked at her. "I want first hold of baby Agatha!" Agatha exclaimed to Ross winking. "Oh Aunt," Francis said looking at him.

"We will see Aunt," Ross said as he looked at her and kissed her cheek, "and Ruth, you can stop ogling me, I don't like you, I've never liked you, I don't find you attractive, I never have, so you can stop trying to do your best to belittle Demelza, it won't work... I would much rather date someone who has passions and love, and drive, and feelings than someone who knows how to drink a cup of tea with her pinky finger up..."

"I don't care about money, about status, I don't care, so if we are quite finished, I am going to take my girlfriend home... so we can do lots of things that would make a lady blush!" Agatha laughed loudly. "She wouldn't know dear, she's probably a virgin," Agatha said loudly. "Aunt!" Verity exclaimed as Joshua laughed loudly. 

___

"Well that was..." Grace said as she walked out the door. "Horrific!" Demelza said seriously, "your family hate me!" Ross looked at her. "The fair Poldarks don't like anyone," Grace said seriously, "Charles hated me, he never wanted me to marry Joshua!" Demelza looked at her. "And I didn't care what he thought," Joshua said seriously, "hence why we're the dark Poldark's we don't follow rules, we follow our hearts..." Ross looked at them and nodded. 

"Ruth isn't family either," Ross said seriously, "she's Elizabeth's irritating friend, and George, well George is an arsehole and Uncle is an old fart, he is set in his ways, I hate all of that in there, hate it, I am so glad I don't have to live in that big house, using a million knives and forks to eat with, I love the fact we eat in the living room watching TV, I love the fact we wear jeans and T-shirt..."

"And we love the fact that you have drive and passion," Grace said looking at Demelza, "a job, and a passion..." Demelza looked at her and nodded. "Thanks to you," Demelza said as she looked at her. "No," Grace said seriously, "thanks to you..." Demelza smiled at her and then stopped as Ross opened his car. "It's not a Rolls-Royce, but your chariot awaits..." Demelza looked at him and laughed. "An Audi is pretty posh to some people you know," Demelza said smiling. "Well even Dark Poldark's have to show off once in a while..." Demelza laughed.

___

"He loves her Joshua," Grace said as she strapped the boys in their own car. "I know," Joshua said truthfully, "but he doesn't have a clue he does yet..." Sam looked at them and sighed. "I'm hungry," Sam said seriously, "those sandwiches were tiny!" Joshua looked at him and laughed. "Me too," Joshua said seriously, "how about a KFC on the way home!" Grace looked at him. "What would Charles say?" she asked him. "I know," Joshua said laughing, "Garrick you want chicken?" Garrick barked happily as he sat in the middle of the car. 

___

"I can't imagine you all friends at school," Demelza said quietly as Ross drove. "I wasn't really friends with anyone at school," Ross said honestly, "only Francis and Verity..." Demelza looked at him. "And Elizabeth," Demelza said slowly. "Yes," Ross said honestly, "but Ruth, nope not a friend... and as for George, well I hated him... he has this hold over Francis..." Demelza looked at him.

"Francis isn't the sharpest tool in the box," Ross said honestly, "George is Francis's friend because he has the money, and Francis would throw money at people, so people could be his friend... whereas I?" Demelza smiled at him. "Looked broody in the corner and ignored people?" Demelza finished for him. Ross laughed. "That obvious am I?" he asked her. "A little," she replied. 

"I liked fighting," Ross said seriously, "mostly hitting George, or anyone who tried it on with Elizabeth, mum and dad were always up to the school for my fighting... I suppose I was born to be a soldier..." Demelza looked at him. "What were you like at school?" he asked her. "A nerd," Demelza said smiling. "My favourite," he said winking at her. "Do you still hate Francis?" Demelza asked him suddenly. 

Ross was silent for a moment. "No," Ross said honestly, "no I don't... my priorities have changed, you and our baby are all that matters, not Francis..." Demelza looked at him. "And not Elizabeth..." Ross continued, "you're carrying my flesh and blood, and you are the mother of my child, and you mean the world to me..." Demelza smiled at him. The words hadn't come yet, but she knew he cared. "You mean the world to me too," she whispered to him. Ross just smiled as he turned into Nampara, as the part of his heart with Elizabeth in was getting smaller.


	25. Family love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are said

Ross woke up and sighed, he turned over and saw Demelza sleeping, holding her mid-section. Her golden mane was fanning the pillow, and he smiled. He started to play with the ends of her hair and twirled it around his fingers. "I do care for you," he whispered to her. He put his hand on top of her stomach and smiled down. "And I love you so much little one," Ross whispered, "now I'm promising to be the best dad in the world, but I will protect you and your mother so much, and I might be away on duty at times, but I will be doing it for you..."

Ross bent down and kiss her midsection causing Demelza to moan. "Shhhh," Ross whispered, "go back to sleep my love..." Demelza moaned and then looked at him as she slowly opened her eyes. "Who were you talking to just then?" Demelza whispered sleepily. "Just our little one," Ross whispered as he looked at her. "What were you saying to her?" Demelza asked him. "Her?" Ross asked looking at her. "Just a feeling I have," Demelza whispered, "just a feeling..."

___

Ross walked down the stairs and smiled as his father was eating his breakfast and dropping bacon down for Garrick. "Morning," Joshua said looking at him, "how did you sleep?" Ross looked at him and laughed. "You know exactly what happened," Ross said as he sat down and looked at him, "and no more shall be said, so what are we doing today?" Joshua looked at him. "I'm at your service dad," Ross whispered to him. "We need to fix the chicken coop..." Joshua said as Garrick put his paw up on him to ask for more bacon. Joshua laughed and gave him some more. "I am at your service," Ross said to him. 

"Morning," Grace said as she held Drake in her arms, "my boys..." She kissed Joshua and then Ross. "Where's Sam?" Joshua asked her. "Sleeping," Grace said slowly, "he had a little accident in the night..." Grace pointed to the washing room. "Oh," Ross whispered. "He's been through a lot," Grace whispered. "Sit down mum," Ross said as he stood up, "You want a juice Drake?" Drake nodded sleepily. "Where's Demelza?" Grace asked as she looked at Ross as she poured herself a tea. "She's resting," Ross said smiling. "He wore her out last night," Joshua said winking at him. "Joshua!" Grace exclaimed as she covered Drake's ears. Ross laughed a hearty laugh and then smiled as Verity walked in. 

"Morning," Joshua said smiling, "no Andrew this morning?" Grace looked at him. "You got sex on the brain this morning," Grace whispered to him. Joshua looked at her and laughed. "I'm just happy my love," Joshua whispered, "I'm just happy..." Grace smiled at him. "Just to let you know," Verity said as she looked at Ross, "I think Demelza wants you, she's trying to come down the stairs..."

___

Ross walked out of the kitchen. "That girl will be the death of me," Ross muttered to himself. Grace looked at Verity and smiled. "Love," Verity and Grace said together laughing. "Stop meddling," Joshua said seriously, "he has to work it out for himself, we can't force it, as long as my son is happy, and he treats Demelza and his child with respect, we shouldn't push it, he will come to the realization himself..." 

Grace pulled a face at him and then stopped as he heard Ross talk. "What are you trying to do Demelza? Fall down the stairs... My God, my love..." Grace looked at Verity smirking. "You are not a beast of burden..." Ross continued as he walked up the stairs. Demelza looked up at him with her big bashful eyes. Ross pulled her to him and held her close breathing in her scent. 

"I don't ever want to find you at the bottom of the stairs again," Ross whispered to her as he stroked her cheek, "the worry I had that night over both of you, my God Demelza, my heart..." Demelza looked up at him. "I will have more care Ross," Demelza whispered to him. "Please do," Ross whispered, and he lent in and kissed her, "now where would you like to go?"

___

"You should have woken me," Demelza said as she sat in the bakery. Grace looked at her and smiled. "You need your rest," Grace whispered, "you're growing a baby, and honestly I don't mind..." Demelza looked at her and nodded. "Well thank you," Demelza whispered, "why do you think he's starting wetting the bed?" Grace looked at her and smiled. "He's had a lot of upheaval in his life..." Demelza nodded at him. "There will be a court case," Demelza whispered. Grace took her hand. "We will be here," Grace whispered to her. "I know you will," Demelza whispered as she smiled at her. 

"We love you," Grace said to her, "and we are so glad of your part of this family." Demelza looked at her and smiled as she started to prepare the fillings for the pasties. "I'm not really," Demelza said as she looked at her, "we're having a baby together, and he likes me... but..." Grace looked at her. "You don't need the surname Poldark to be family," Grace whispered to her. 

"So Elizabeth isn't family?" Demelza asked looking at her. "Hell no," Grace said honestly, "I don't consider her family, I never did, I never wanted her to marry my son..." Demelza looked at her and nodded. "He loves you," Grace said after a period of silence. Demelza looked at him. "He cares for me," Demelza said as she looked at her, "I know he cares for me..."

"Do you love him?" Grace asked her as she walked over to the coffee machine and looked at her. Demelza looked at her, her eyes shining with love. "More than anything," Demelza whispered. Grace smiled at her. "Then that's all I need," Grace said to her, "and he will love you both so much..." Demelza looked at her. "Even when he gets deployed again?" Demelza asked sighing. 

___

Ross was busy banging in the kitchen wire and sighed as he stood up wearily and then sighed again as he saw Elizabeth's mini pull up. "What does she want?" Ross said sighing as he put his shirt on and walked towards the car. "To ogle at your chest," Joshua said laughing. Ross looked at him and sighed. "She can ogle at Francis's," Ross said dryly. Joshua looked at him. "Hopefully to apologize for her behaviour yesterday," Joshua said, "I'll be inside, just remember, son who is carrying your child..." 

Ross sighed but didn't reply and sat down outside Nampara, anger was bubbling up inside him. Why wouldn't she leave him alone to get over her, so he could find his feet with Demelza, why did she have to keep coming round. 

"Ross," Elizabeth said as she walked up to him smiling, her hair bouncing, her bump just showing in her black jumper dress. "Elizabeth," Ross said as he smiled as Prudie handed him a beer and a pasty. "Demelza left this for you," Prudie said smiling. Elizabeth looked at her. "I will have a water please," Elizabeth said looking at her. "Would you like a pasty?" Ross asked her, "Demelza makes the best..."

"No, thank you," Elizabeth said as she looked at him, "just a water please... I do wish you didn't drink during the day Ross, its so..." Ross looked at her as he knocked back his beer. "I'm not getting drunk," Ross said shrugging, "it's just a lunchtime beverage..." Elizabeth looked at him. "I wanted to speak to you about last night," Elizabeth said slowly. "I accept your apology," Ross said as he looked at her. 

"Apology?" Elizabeth asked confused, "why would I apologize?" Ross looked at her and put his beer down. "Why don't you like Demelza?" Ross asked her seriously. Elizabeth looked at him and then took the water from Prudie. "Thank you, Prudie," Ross said when he realized that Elizabeth wouldn't say it. 

Ross sat and just looked at her. "Well," Ross said as he looked at her. Elizabeth looked at him. "You deserve better Ross," Elizabeth said seriously. "What better than someone who cheats on me with my cousin, fucks him as I'm dying in a field somewhere, fucks him as they battle to save my leg and sight and as I lay thinking of you, you accepted his marriage proposal..."

"I thought we were over that," Elizabeth whispered to him. "Your right I do deserve better," Ross said as he looked at her and stood up, "and I have better, Demelza is twenty times better than you will ever be..." Elizabeth looked at her and scoffed. "Let me finish," Ross said as he pointed at her, "she doesn't care about money or class or any of that bullshit, she doesn't care about which Louis Vuitton handbag to have." Elizabeth looked at him. "Does she even know who that is?" Elizabeth asked bitchily. 

___

"And that's why I love her," Ross said without realizing what he said, "I love the fact she shops in Primark, in Marks and Spencers, I love the fact she is real..." Elizabeth gasped as he looked at her. "You love her?" she asked him. 

Ross looked at her. "I do," he said honestly, "I do love her, I came home expecting to drink myself into obviation, I expected to hate Francis with every fibre of my being, but I don't, I'm happy for you both, and I hope to God you love him as much as he loves you, and that you didn't marry him because he was the richest out of the both of us, because he had the biggest house, the better job, because if you hurt Francis, my anger now will be nothing compared to how I would be then...."

"Of course I love him," Elizabeth said seriously. "Then why are you always coming round here, why are you and your stupid friends belittling Demelza, why do you care, you're having a baby with the man you love, and I'm having a baby with the woman I love..." 

___

"I just want you happy Ross," Elizabeth said as she looked at him, "I want you to realize how much you could be..." Ross looked at her angrily. "I know what I can be..." Ross exclaimed, "I am a soldier, that's my job and when I am not in service I am a humble farmer, and I will be a father and a husband... and that's all I want, I don't want the high life, I don't want all the bullshit that comes with it!"

"And Demelza's background doesn't bother you?" Elizabeth asked him. "No," Ross said honestly, "why they hell would it? She's a human being who was born out of a vagina just like you and me!" Elizabeth looked at him. "Honestly," Elizabeth said seriously, "such crudeness..." Ross looked at her. "It's true though isn't it Elizabeth, we are all born the same, you go on about class about you are acting classless, you and Ruth..."

"So unless we have a family function I don't think you should call around," Ross said seriously, "we have nothing to discuss... I am happy for you and Francis now I want you to be happy for me..."

Elizabeth looked up at him and nodded. "I just hope you know what you are doing," Elizabeth said to him. "I do," Ross said seriously, "I've fallen in love with someone who respects me and values what I do, someone who has been through more than we have ever been through in our lifes, and she has got through it with dignity... so I know what I am doing, thank you very much..." 

Ross walked back into Namara sighing and then saw his dad smiling at him. "I love her dad," Ross whispered. "I know you do son," Joshua said smiling, "I think everyone could see you loved her..." Ross looked at him. "I just need to tell her now," Ross whispered. Joshua patted him on the back.

___

"How did you tell mum you loved her?" Ross asked Joshua. Joshua looked at him and sighed. "When we were watching TV, I had my arm around her and I just said how I felt..." Ross looked at him and nodded. "I think I might do something a bit different," Ross said looking at him. "What are you going to do different?" Grace asked him. "Just you see," Ross said winking at her. Grace looked at him. "Where's Demelza?" Ross asked as he looked around. "She's looking out to sea," Grace said as she looked at him. 

"She's worried Ross," Grace said looking at him. "Over what?" Ross asked her. "Her father," Grace said slowly, "she will have to go to court you know that don't you?" Ross looked at her worriedly. "That's why Sam is wetting the bed, and Demelza is worried..." Grace said slowly. "Shame the death penalty isn't around..." Ross whispered as he walked out the house towards the sea.


	26. I love you Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross takes Demelza on a date

Ross sipped his beer and then stopped as he saw his mum enter, alone, with no Demelza. "Where's Demelza?" Ross asked her as he stood up. Grace looked at him confused. "Ross," Grace said seriously, "are you okay? You look like you are about to be sick..." Ross just stared at her. "Ross," Grace said gently, "What is wrong?" Ross sighed. "Was she okay today mum?" Ross said ignoring her question. "She was fine Ross, she sat and did the baking, she sat and did the books, she's at the bakery with Mary discussing wedding cakes..." Grace said slowly. "Wedding cakes?" Ross asked confused. "You know your best friend Zacky is getting married, they want Demelza to make the cake," Grace said seriously. "Oh of course," Ross said as he looked at her. Grace rolled her eyes at him. 

"I'll go and pick her up," Ross said as he stood up, "oh mum, could you make us a picnic..." Grace stopped in her tracks as Prudie smiled down at the sink as she was washing up. "A picnic," Grace said as she looked at him. "If you don't mind," Ross said as he took his hair out of his bun, "I want to take Demelza out tonight, at Nampara Cove..." Grace looked at him and smiled brightly. "Of course," Grace whispered, "what would you like?" Ross looked at her. "Anything you make is awesome mum," Ross said smiling at her. Grace just smiled at him and then stroked his cheek. 

"I'm so glad you know now," Grace whispered, "know what everyone could see..." Ross looked at her, his head tilted to one side. "You love her very much," Grace continued, "and you have for a long time..." Ross looked at her and nodded. "I just couldn't see it mum," Ross whispered, "it was only today when it hit home..." Grace smiled at him. "I am so happy for you," Grace whispered to him, "so happy for you..."

___

Ross walked into the bakery and smiled as he saw her, his Demelza having a coffee as Mary and Zacky tasted a slice of her cakes. "Can the best man join in the tasting?" Ross asked as he walked in and smiled at them. Demelza looked at him. "Oh Ross,"Demelza said slowly, "I'm sorry, am I running late?" Ross looked at her as he pulled out a chair and sat down and looked at her. "Not at all," Ross whispered and then smiled at Zacky. "You're a lucky man Ross," Zacky said, "imagine getting this baking at home, every day..." Ross looked at him and nodded and looked Demelza in the eye as he said: I thank my stars every day for Demelza.

"We're going to have the chocolate," Mary said as she rubbed her six-month bump, "I'm craving chocolate and your chocolate cake is the best..." Demelza went red but smiled at the compliment. "Are you having any cravings?" Mary asked her smiling. "No," Demelza said slowly, "I'm struggling to keep food down at the moment, the dreaded morning sickness, tell me it passes..." Mary looked at her and laughed. "Oh it passes," Mary said seriously, "and then you will eat and eat and eat and its glorious!" Zacky laughed and then looked at Ross. "Then they will ask you to go and get chocolate cake in the middle of the night," Zacky said laughing. Ross looked at him. "I look forward to it," Ross said smiling. Demelza looked at him. 

___

Ross locked up the bakery for Demelza and then pushed Demelza down the path towards Nampara. "Are you okay Ross?" Demelza asked him, "you seem like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders..." Ross sighed and then laughed. "I'm thinking of tonight," Ross said slowly, "I want to take you out..." Demelza smiled up at him, a beautiful smile that made his heart flutter. "Do I need to dress up?" Demelza asked him worriedly. 

"Nope," Ross said with laughter in his voice, "no dressing up..." Demelza looked up at him confused. "Trust me," Ross whispered to her as he kissed the top of her hair and smiled as he smelt the sweet smell of strawberries from her shampoo. "How was your day at the farm?" Demelza asked as they neared Nampara. "Oh it was interesting," Ross said with laughter in his voice, "let's just say I had a moment of clarity..." Demelza looked up confused at him and then stopped as she saw Grace gardening in the front. "It's already for you," Grace called out to Ross. "Thanks mum," Ross said laughing.

"What's all ready?" Demelza asked looking at him. "Never you mind," Ross whispered as he bent down and kissed her. Demelza's heart fluttered, he hardly ever kissed her unless they were in the bedroom, or he was in the company of Elizabeth, but this kiss felt different to Demelza, she got warmth from him. 

___

"Hi auntie," Verity said as she walked in and sighed. "Hey love," Grace said, "is Andrew not with you?" Verity looked at her. "He's seeing his children today," Verity said slowly, "I walked along the beach this afternoon, and the cove is full of candles..." Grace jumped up and down clapping. "Did Uncle do it?" Verity asked confused. "Did I do what?" Joshua asked as he looked at them. "There are candles on the beach and a table with a table cloth," Verity said to him. Joshua smiled at her. "Oh no, it's not me, Jud set it up," Joshua said as he took out a beer from the fridge. "Ohhhh," Verity said, "is it an anniversary, I didn't buy a card..." Joshua looked at her and smiled. "Jud doesn't even know their anniversary," Joshua said seriously. 

"He loves Demelza," Grace said gleefully not being able to keep it in any more. "Ross did that!" Verity exclaimed, "I knew he loved her, oh is he going to tell her tonight, maybe he will propose..." Grace squealed with delight. "Ladies," Joshua said to them, "please, one step at the time, no proposal is on the cards..." Grace looked at him. "How do you know?" Grace asked as she looked at him. "We talk," Joshua said shrugging, "now behave both of you..."

___

Ross came down in his buttoned down shirt and shorts and then stopped as Verity just stood smiling at him. "What's up with you?" Ross asked her, "you look like you've just been proposed too!" Verity shook her head. "I walked home from work along the beach," Verity said her eyes gleaming at him. Ross was silent as he just looked at her. "It looks beautiful Ross," Verity said slowly, "its so very you and Demelza..." Ross smiled at her. "I'm happy for you Ross," Verity said to him, "you deserve it..." Ross smiled at her.

He stopped talking as he saw Demelza sitting in her wheelchair wearing a white sundress. "You should have called me," Ross said as he looked at her, "how did you get down the stairs?" Demelza looked at him. "Your father carried me down," Demelza said looking at him. Ross looked at her, and he felt instantly jealous, he knew he shouldn't of, it was his father, but he vowed then and there never to let another man carry his Demelza. 

___

Ross pushed Demelza down to the beach, he was nervous, he felt like his heart was going to leap out of his chest. "The beach," Demelza said with glee to her voice. Ross was silent as he parked up the wheelchair. "May I carry you?" Ross asked. "You may," Demelza said smiling up at him. Ross pulled her up in his arms and he felt complete, he just had to kiss her again. "In a few weeks time you won't be able to do this," Demelza said as Ross walked towards the cove. "Why not?" Ross asked her as he looked down at her. "Because I will be showing," Demelza said, "my weight will be horrendous..."

"You will be carrying the most precious gift in the world," Ross whispered to her as he turned into the cove. Demelza was silent. All she could see was the candlelight, the candles all around the cove, a table, two chairs and a picnic basket, Demelza turned to look at him. Ross did a shy smile at her as he then put her down on the chair. "Ross," Demelza said as she looked around the cove, "this is just so beautiful..."

Ross just smiled at her. "Do you like it?" Ross asked her worriedly. "Ross I love it," Demelza said slowly, "This is so much better than a restaurant, its just so personal, a picnic, the candles..." Ross looked at her and smiled. "I'm glad you like it," Ross whispered. 

___

"I want to tell you something," Ross said as he looked at her, "I had a visit today from Elizabeth..." Demelza looked down at her food and sighed, when was Elizabeth not going to be a part of her life. "She wanted to apologize for her behaviour the other day," Ross continued, "but in her Elizabeth way, she wasn't sorry at all, and I saw her for what everyone was telling me..." 

Demelza was silent and she held her breath. "She was goading me, and it put everything in perspective, when you were at your lowest you still were there for me, even though her running off with Francis was nothing, not really, and I saw you as a friend and I stupidly told you Elizabeth would always have a piece of my heart, but I was wrong, she hasn't got any of my heart, my heart is full of love, but not for her, for you and our child, I love you Demelza..." Demelza sat and looked at him, and gave him a crooked smile. "I came into this relationship knowing you loved someone else..." Demelza started and then stopped as she took a sip of water, "but I did that, because I love you..."


	27. Nampara Cove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ross and Demelza continue their date

"May I ask you a question?" Demelza asked him. "Of course," Ross whispered as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Are you completely over Elizabeth?" Demelza asked looking at her, "because it seems to be she will always be a part of our lives." Ross looked at her and took her hand in his. "Sadly she is married to my cousin," Ross said honestly, "so you are probably right, and I can only apologize for my families behaviour towards you..." 

Demelza looked at him. "I can handle shitty behaviour Ross," Demelza said seriously as she took a sip of her Coca-Cola, "I lived with my father..." Ross looked at her. "I won't let the shitty behaviour happen any more," Ross whispered, "seeing her these last few weeks, months even, have made me revaluate everything, I saw her for what everyone said she was, but I was to blind to see, I suppose me and her were puppy love..."

"And you and I?" Demelza asks looking at her through her eyelashes. "You and I are something special, you are the woman who I know if and when I get deployed again, will stand by me and wait..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. "I know it's your job, and I will be scared for you every day, but me and our darling child would be so proud of you and here waiting for you..." 

Ross smiled up at her and then stood up as he heard the surprise coming. "I have a surprise for you," Ross whispered as he took her hand. "This is more than enough Ross," Demelza said as he looked at her. "Oh no it isn't," Ross said as he looked at her, "you deserve so much more..." Demelza smiled up at him as she took his hand. Ross took her into his arms and carried her towards the water. 

___

Demelza then saw a boat, a quaint dear boat. "For us?" Demelza asked as she looked up at him. "For us," Ross said to her as he kissed her nose. Ross put her gently in the boat. Demelza looked down at the water as Ross pushed the boat into the sea and jumped into the boat and took the oars. "You can row?" Demelza asked shocked. "Its one of my many talents," Ross said as he rowed out to sea. 

"Who taught you to row?" Demelza asked as she looked out to sea. "My father," Ross said slowly, "it used to help me get my anger..." Demelza looked at him. "After Claude Anthony," Ross continued, "I used to get in fights a lot, mostly with George Warleggan." Demelza looked at him. "Rowing uses a lot of energy," Ross whispered, "but not enough to me beating the shit out of him..." 

"Why?" Demelza asked him. "You've met George," Ross said seriously, "he is an arsehole, and he always wanted what I had..." Demelza looked at him. "Elizabeth," Ross continued, "he hated the fact that she went out with me, and tried so hard to grab her away from me..." Demelza looked at him. "But worse of all," Ross continued, "he used to make fun of Claude Anthony..." 

Demelza looked out to sea and smiled. "It's so beautiful here," Demelza whispered. "Not as beautiful as you," Ross whispered as he looked at her. Demelza blushed at the compliment. "You are," Ross whispered to her, "you look beautiful as the sun sets, on your wonderful auburn hair." Demelza looked at him and smiled. "My mother had the same hair, she always complained on how unruly it was..." 

___

Ross helped her back into the cave and looked at her, her eyes shiny with love at him. Ross stroked her cheek and looked at her. "I want to make love to you," Ross whispered, "like I should have done the time we made our baby..." Demelza looked at him and nodded. Ross led her where the blankets and the pillows were. 

"Oh Ross," Demelza gasped, "this is just gorgeous, thank you so much, this must have taken you ages." Ross looked at her and shrugged. "Your worth all the time in the world..." Ross whispered to her. Demelza looked at him and smiled. "You have the most beautiful smile," Ross said as he looked at her. Demelza looked at him intently. "And you have beautiful eyes," Demelza whispered to him, "I could just get lost in them forever..."

Ross kissed her slowly and gently laid her on the blanket. "Fuck," Ross whispered to her, "I want to ravish your body!" Demelza looked at him. "Ravish me," Demelza whispered, "I want you to ravish me Ross, show me your love..." Ross looked at her and kissed her eyes and moved down to her cheeks kissing her slowly. 

___

Demelza looked into his eyes and felt herself get lost in them. Ross kissed down her neck moaning into it, Demelza felt his penis against her thigh. "Ross," she moaned into him. "I know," Ross whispered to her, "I know..." Ross stroked down her neck, over towards her breastbone. "Your breasts are getting bigger," Ross whispered to her. Demelza went to cover them self-consciously. "No," Ross rasped out as he undid the buttons of her outfit. 

"I want to see my girls breasts," Ross whispered, "I want to make love to them, I want to make love to you, just like I should have done the first time we lay together and made our child..." Ross cupped her breast and Demelza moaned, and they felt sensitive but so wonderful. "Am I hurting you?" Ross asked her as he heard her gasp. "My breasts are sensitive, "but it feels amazing..." Ross smiled at her with a sexy glint in his eye. 

Ross's hand moved down to the waistband of her outfit. Demelza felt brave all of a sudden and put her hand on his groin, she unzipped his jeans and he groaned in pleasure as she put her hand on his penis through his boxers. "Oh fuck," Ross muttered as she took out his penis from his boxers and he looked at her, his eyes hooded with desire. 

He moved his hips thrusting into her hand as he kissed and nibbled her nipples. "I'm going to cum if you keep doing that, and I would very much like to fill you with my love, not fill your hand with my love..." Demelza looked at him and laughed and then stopped as she felt Ross's hand pulling at her knickers elastic. 

___

"May I?" Ross rasped out at her, "may I show you how much I love you." Demelza looked up at him and nodded. Ross kissed her slowly, pouring all his love into the kiss as he entered her slowly. Demelza gasped as he saw Ross's eyes, pouring out his love through her eyes. Demelza gasped as he rocked his hips. "Oh Demelza," Ross whispered to her, "thank you so much for saving me, for giving me a new lease of life, for giving me our own family, for being you, my utterly gorgeous Demelza, who I love... with every fibre in my being." 

Demelza felt a tear roll down her cheek as she neared her peak and his beautiful but callused thumb brushed it away. "I love you," Demelza whispered to him, "we both love you..." Ross tensed as she reached her peak. "I love you," he whispered as he finished.


End file.
